


Vacation Mishaps

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, EmperorsVornskr



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix your shit you two, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux has self esteem issues, Hux is oblivious and Ren is Shy, Hux is sleep deprived and overworked, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is really trying hard to be better, M/M, Millicent the Loth Cat, Mutual Pining, Penetrative Sex, Poor Rey is gonna need therapy, Ren is trying to make up for hurting Hux, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, The Force, Touch-Starved, Trans Armitage Hux, Vacation, and he's a mess about it, especially your sleep hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr
Summary: Or: The Misadventures of General Armitage Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren: A frustratingly slow burn comedyHux is overworked and sleep deprived dealing with handling the First Order's new leadership- and he's bitter about it. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is overwhelmed with his new role, and wishing he hadn't been so rough with his second-in-command, and sees the toll it's taking on him. Kylo "suggests" a mandatory vacation. Naturally, Hux wants to refuse, but Kylo isn't taking no for an answer, and the two of them take some personal time to unwind. Kylo tries to make things up to Hux, who is struggling with the concept of not working for a week. All the while, their unspoken, unacknowledged sexual tension is boiling to the surface.And Kylo reserved a room with only one bed.(rating subject to change)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 64
Kudos: 137





	1. Itinerary Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely silly crack- I jokingly made a "Motivational Hux" twitter account to spew random First Order style motivational tweets, and Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck made a Kylo to complement him. It evolved into RP/crack tweets at each other, and now... well, we're having WAY too much fun with it. We do some RP on twitter, and the rest on discord, and we decided to make the whole RP into a fic- and there will be art to go with it! We hope y'all enjoy it as much as we are- we're having so much fun with this!
> 
> Note: we may end up editing to match writing styles and any weird grammar later!

Of all the things Hux had expected Kylo Ren to demand of him when he took Snoke’s role as Supreme Leader, going on  _ vacation _ was not one of them. 

Apparently, Ren was determined to make up for the abuse he’d inflicted on him after Snoke’s death. And he was- he was really trying, and Hux had to give him credit for it, but damnit, he did NOT need a vacation, there were too many things to do!

He even threatened to carry Hux bodily over his shoulder- and Hux had retorted, rather stupidly, that he would stab Ren in the ass if he tried. To his surprise, Ren  _ hadn’t _ Force choked him, but had laughed. He still thought it a good idea for the overworked General to get some time off, and Phasma agreed. Hux had felt nothing but utter betrayal at Phasma taking Ren’s side, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that Ren had a point.

He had over 261 days of vacation accrued. 

So now, he’s sitting here in his office, with Ren perched on his desk, listening to Ren outline a plan he’s made for the  _ both _ of them for a vacation. A vacation. With Kylo Ren. On  _ Canto Bight  _ of all places. 

Now was not the time, he’d argued. No, now was the perfect time, Ren had countered- the money from the First Order would certainly help up security in their favour, and it was already tight against the Resistance as it was after the disaster of the released Fathiers. 

He’d reserved a room for them both, for a week. A  _ week. _ And now, he was asking Hux what he wanted to do on this vacation. Hux didn’t think he was serious. But he was- very serious. 

Hux sighs, looking at Ren’s expectant, almost nervous face. He really was trying to smooth things over between them. They would never be friends- not that Hux could see, anyway- but he was trying to make up for causing him harm. He hadn’t destroyed a console in months, and Hux had to give him credit for that. 

If only he’d actually attend a budget meeting once in a while….

"If you are serious about things I would like to do on this vacation, then I will offer a few ideas that appeal to me,” Hux finally says. 

“Tell me,” Ren replies, leaning forward. 

Hux pushes a datapad at him, because of course he had a list drawn up. 

“I would like to be outside in a thunderstorm. I have not been back to my homeworld in thirty years. I miss rain. Swimming in an actual ocean or a beach would be enjoyable, preferably in a secluded lagoon. I would like at least one hour a day to recline in the shade, listen to the ocean, and read a book. It would help me understand you better if we sat down and had an actual conversation about ourselves. Perhaps over dinner, with some good wine.”

He hesitates. Ren had insisted he tell him everything he wanted to do, and Hux had been adamant that he not give this list on the bridge. Some things he wanted to do were soft, frivolous and sentimental, and he knew the older Imperials would never let him live it down. 

“The last... I do not think we can achieve during a vacation, as I doubt many rooms have the equipment for it, but, since you are adamant on knowing, I have very few memories of my mother, but what I do remember is baking with her. I would like to try to recreate some of the things I made with her...Does that satisfy you?"

Kylo sits quietly and listens, his face looking slightly flushed and pleasantly surprised. 

“That sounds....wonderful actually…”

Despite himself, Hux flushes redder than his hair, and fidgets, tries not to get up and pace. 

“Good. Then. There. You know what I would like.”

Kylo nods sharply, his own face also more and more red. 

“Good....I'm glad we got this over with...er.. I mean reviewed...or…”

He looks away slightly, embarrassed. Hux finds the expression oddly endearing, but is also slightly put off. He blinks a few times, confused. 

“Is there something wrong?” he asks. 

Kylo startles and his expression goes from embarrassed to angry, indignant. 

“”W-what? No! ..of course not what would be wrong??” he demands. 

Hux flinches back and makes to leave. He knows Ren is trying, but the increase in the volume of his voice has his throat tightening in fear, his eyes glancing at Ren’s clenched fists.

"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave, then." Even though it’s  _ his  _ office- it’s nearly time for him to retire for the night, anyway. 

Kylo looks even more upset, though at himself more than anything.

"No, D-..don’t leave...I'm sorry for yelling." He lowers his voice a few octaves, his tone becoming placating, soothing, apologetic. 

Hux stops and looks at Kylo expectantly. 

"I find it's rather hard to understand what you want from me as of late."

Kylo scratches his head, looking away bashfully.

"I don't....I just want you to be healthy so the First Order runs as it should ....."

Hux stops, paces a tight circle, stops again, then nervously flexes his fingers a few times. 

"I am, though. I am not... perfect, but I do what I can for myself. ...It's... comforting isn't the right word- reassuring, I think? that you are trying to look after my well being."

Kylo nods lightly, curling his lips.

"....well ...I do. Thank you for the list."

Hux pauses, hesitates. It would help if they both get something out of this forced excursion. 

"Is there anything  _ you  _ want to do? It would benefit us both to relax."

Kylo purses his lips, his cheeks going red.

"...I...don't mind just doing what you want.." 

His expression becomes pleasant, almost as if he’s trying to appeal to Hux that he’s content with whatever he wants to do is something he’d be willing to enjoy. Hux tries not to look at Kylo's mouth. It's rather adorable when he pouts like that- even more so when his face actually has a pleasant expression on it. Hux doesn’t buy it, however- he knows Kylo would go stir crazy lying on a beach with a book. 

"This is your vacation, too. Surely there's something you'd want to do?"

Kylo seems to get a...saddened look, but he swallows the lump in his throat, nodding lightly. 

"I wouldn't mind going for a hike or something....the local mountains of where we are going are said to have great views and lush flora..."

He almost sounds reserved for once, as if he were trying to convince Hux of the idea.

Hux tilts his head, unsure why Ren looks sad at the suggestion- or is he trying to give him puppy eyes? It’s working, and he hates to admit it.

"I would be amenable to the idea. It would be a good way to possibly get caught in a rainstorm." 

Kylo seems to relax at his words, smiling gently. 

"Then it's a date.." His words register, his eyes widen, and his face becomes red all over again. "I mean....it's....you know what I mean!"

Hux can't stop the small stupid smile from curling his mouth, so he bites his lower lip to lessen it. This man should not be so endearing, not after what he’s done, yet here he is, finding his stupid puppy eyes, his stammering and blustering  _ cute.  _

"We're going on vacation together, Kylo, it's natural we'd do things together while on vacation."

Kylo nods again, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"...Yes...you’re right..." He takes a deep breath, calming himself. "Thank you for the list...I'll get that set up."

He stands up from his seat, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to leave. Hux hesitates, then blurts,

"I'm sorry."

Kylo stops, looks at Hux over his shoulder, blinking a few times.

"....what...." His eyebrow quirks. "are you sorry for??"

Hux takes a deep breath. 

"For fighting you in this. You're trying to do better, to make up for what you did, and I haven't been giving you a chance."

Kylo blinks again, seeming taken aback.

"...I don't care that you fight me on this...I know you, General. It doesn't bother me." 

He chuckles lightly. 

"Besides... where would the fun be if you didn't?"

"Be as that may, it doesn't provide a united front for our troops."

Damnit, he's trying to be nice, why is he being so understanding all of a sudden?

"Well....I appreciate it then. I'm excited to get away from here for a bit, too, so.." 

He sighs, biting at his lower lip. 

"We only have a few more days till we head out. Make sure you have what you need." He seems to stiffen up, as if he was uncomfortable all of a sudden, and Hux thinks he is never going to understand this man. 

"Very well. Do you need anything else from me?"

"No. Your input has been enough for what I need. You can go back to your duties."

".... Very well." 

No, he is never going to understand this man. At least he can try to be cordial with him.


	2. Millicent the Enabler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets a cat and demands she accompany Kylo and himself on their upcoming vacation. Kylo visits Hux in his quarters to get better acquainted with Hux's new pet- who has possibly devious intentions involving her Favourite Human and the Tall Grumpy Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie's a Loth cat, sorry, I prefer them better in a Star Wars setting.

He has no idea how she got on the Finalizer, but now that he’s named her, and put a collar with tags on her, Hux is not giving up the adorable ball of ginger fur that pounced on his coat tails a few weeks ago. 

The ginger Loth cat is intelligent and inquisitive, self sufficient, aloof, yet affectionate when she senses her favourite human is in need of comfort. She’s also a clever little predator, and quite ferocious- the devastation she caused to a mouse droid was impressive, and she won a fight with a BB9-E unit. 

Millicent is a wonderful pet, and Hux adores her- and Kylo is actually coming to his quarters to meet her, as Hux has made it a requirement that she come with him on this forced vacation. 

He’s just finishing up putting a small holocam to her collar so he can track her whereabouts, should she escape, and the door slides open, Kylo walking a few feet into the front room of the General's living quarters. The door slides back closed behind him. 

He has only been in this room once before, but not in a very long time. Feeling a light tug on his cloak, he looks down to see an orange fur ball tugging at his cloak. 

"...well. that didn't take long.." He observes her warily for a few moments before leaning down and extending his fingers out towards her to let her sniff them.

Hux turns from his desk and a small smile curves his mouth as he watches Millicent sniff his fingers. She doesn't seem impressed, but butts her head against his hand anyway, demanding petting.

"Well. Seems she doesn't mind you too much," he says in amusement.

Ren looks up from where he is leaning over, cheeks reddening as he pulls up straighter. 

"Yes...she seems okay.." He takes a quick breath, almost as if he was expecting the opposite. He pulls off his glove and reaches back down, scratching Millicent between the ears. 

"...I wonder if she was smuggled on here by someone who thought they could keep her a secret... then she got out or something." 

A light smile tugs on his lips as he scratches her head.

"It would be quite a feat for an animal to get from planet to transport to ship."

Hux watches Ren pet Millicent, who has started to purr loudly, likely content at the feeling of fingers in her fur without gloves, and she weaves under Ren's hand, demanding scritches along her back.

"She's a Loth cat, their subspecies is only native to Lothal. We haven't been near Lothal in some time. Someone went there and brought her back with them- or purchased her from a pet dealer. Either way, I doubt whoever bought or smuggled her will try to reclaim her now."

A small chuckle comes from Kylo as she moves, he obliges her and scratches down her back. 

"I would love to see someone try and claim her now." He straightens and chuckles, a pleasant look on his face.

"I guess it is a ....therapeutic thing to have an animal around. I'm glad you're keeping her." 

Kylo makes his way towards Hux's desk and sits down in one of the chairs in front of it.

"They could try. I am not giving her up at this point. Whoever brought her aboard forfeited their rights to her when letting her loose without a collar."

He tilts his head, watching as Millicent pounces on Kylo's hem again before finding it uninteresting, and leaping into his lap instead.

"She is a comfort...And she seems to like you. At least we don't have to worry about her spitefully using your luggage as a litter box on the trip."

Kylo nods for a moment before he makes a light startled noise at her jumping into his lap, his hands hovering a bit as if he is afraid to touch her. 

"...yes. Let's just hope she doesn't find it too comforting and claws everything to pieces...." 

His hands slowly lower until one is on her back, petting down her flank and the other scratching at her chin.

"I plan on making her plenty of toys to distract her... though most of your cloaks are already quite tattered," Hux replies, watching Millie purr under the attention. He hesitates, then pulls a glass from the cabinet under his desk.

"Did you want a drink? It's Chandrilan Brandy."

Kylo's small smile turns almost into a pout at Hux's comment before he is interrupted by the appearance of the second glass. His eyebrows raise slightly.

"Chandrilan?...that has to be expensive....are you sure you're okay with.....sharing?" 

He seems taken back by Hux having the alcohol.

"You mentioned I have accrued too many personal days. It's true. I also do not use much of my pay, as the Order's provided supplies are usually what I require. I indulge in a few vices, this being one of them, and I am always a good host- it would be rude of me not to share with a guest."

He pours two fingers of brandy into the tumbler and offers it to Kylo.

Kylo takes a short deep breath and leans forward, taking the glass from Hux's hand, their fingers brushing lightly before he leans back. His cheeks turn pink at the unexpected contact, and he looks back down to Millie to break eye contact before looking away and taking a sip. 

"Thank you. I guess if you have the money it's a nice....treat for yourself. This is really good, " He adds in a mumble before taking another sip.

Hux looks pleased, albeit a bit flustered as Kylo's fingers brush over his- he'd removed his own gloves for the evening. He clears his throat and takes a swig of his own brandy. Millicent purrs loudly and rolls over onto her back, pawing idly at Ren's elbow.

"I don't spend much of my pay. Never had a reason to when my basic needs are provided for. " He pauses, and glances at Ren. "Were you not paid before you became Supreme Leader?"

Kylo looks down at her, smirking a bit as she bats at him. His free hand goes to her stomach, testing out if she will allow him to touch her there or not. His smile fades at Hux's comment, visibly biting the inside of his cheek.

"I...no. I was not..." He clears his throat and takes another swig of his drink.

Hux actually looks shocked at this- to the point he doesn't even notice that Millie is graciously allowing belly rubs.

"That... explains a great deal. I... Ren, I'm sorry."

Kylo makes an odd face and sets his drink down on his leg as he looks at Hux, his expression turning curious at the General’s concern.

"Why are you sorry about that? I wasn't a part of the First Order....not really. I worked for Snoke. Why would the First Order pay me?" He seems genuinely confused over this.

"No, I mean..." Hux sputters a bit, tripping over the suddenly very conflicting feelings of guilt and understanding of various situations. "I mean I'm sorry for the consternation I showed you regarding various aspects of your appearance and the upkeep of your knights... I didn't know you weren't being paid... various financial reports indicated you were, but... now I see that it was likely going right back to Snoke..."

Millie, perturbed by her owner's obvious distress, hops from Kylo's lap and bounds into Hux's, headbutting his stomach and purring loudly.

Kylo's features harden a bit, what little of his ears sticking out from his wild hair turning pink. He is embarrassed but also shocked. 

"Wait....are you telling me I was supposed to be getting paid?..." 

He looks off to the side or a moment before taking a longer drink, sighing heavily.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter anymore. I have plenty of cash now and I can do what I want with it.." He grumbles. "And....The knights got paid...they just didn't ever bother with a wardrobe...why add more clothes if you're just going to get them ruined.."

The records as of recently still show a bare minimum usage of the accounts for Kylo, obviously he feels uncomfortable using them for himself. 

"You do plan on buying yourself some things while we are planet side right? I feel if you don't it won't be for another ten years before you step foot planet-side again..."

Hux scowls.

"So your knights were paid, but you were not. Was that part of Snoke's training, then?"

He polishes off his drink and sets the tumbler down with a clink. Millie, frustrated with not getting attention, bounds across the room and pounces on her womp rat toy, capturing it between her front paws and kicking at it with her hind paws, growling softly as the toy squeaks plaintively between her furious little jaws. Hux's expression softens, just a bit, before looking back at Ren.

"Normally, I would call this frivolous, but... in both our cases, I think it's necessary. We should indulge in a little purchasing while on this trip."

Hux gets up to move for the caf table where his cigarras are lying- and Miliie, thinking it's dinner time, dashes out expectantly, twining around his legs, and Hux splutters, falling over.

Kylo huffs a bit at the insinuation, but then his shoulders slump lightly.

"I don't know...He isn't here anymore to ask him but....Maybe he just wanted another way to control me.." He speaks a bit solemnly, lifting the drink to his lips, speaking before taking a swig. "I made do with rations and the galley food here..."

He watches Hux walk away, watching the way Millicent winds through his legs and- 

"Oh shit, Hux are you okay?" He sets his drink down quickly, stepping over, hand going to Hux's shoulder, the other under his armpit to help him stand up.

Millie darts away with a purring meow that sounds FAR too smug for Hux's liking, and he questions whether Loth cats are "reasonably" intelligent or "deviantly" intelligent. Either way, the damage has been done, he's now being held up by Ren to avoid having his face smashed into the caf table, only to have his face smashed into Ren’s chest. His very broad, very firm, very nice chest. 

"I- I'm fine, thank you," Hux stammers, struggling to straighten himself up without pressing any more against Ren than he has to- at this distance he can feel how  _ warm  _ Ren is, like a furnace.

"Millie is a trip hazard- it is almost her dinner time."

Kylo doesn’t let go until he knows Hux is steady, but avoids eye contact. The feeling of the General against his chest was a little nicer than he likes to admit.

"Yeah...sorry I just didn't think you would have wanted a trip down to medical.." He chuckles lightly, letting Hux go after he catches his balance.

"You should learn to look down now, I mean...it won't be hard to miss her on the dark floor." 

He smirks, taking a step back and crossing his arms. 

"Ginger isn't hard to miss."

Hux flushes. He opens his mouth to retort, but decides better of it. They're finally getting along to a degree, and he doesn't want to have a fight in his quarters. He rubs at his forehead in embarrassment.

"I never had a pet, didn't think she'd move so fast," he admits, then looks down at Millie, who's licking a forepaw delicately as if she didn't just cause her human to have a crash landing into the arms of someone else.

"If I were a less logical man, I'd swear she did that on purpose." He shoots a look at Kylo.

"What do you mean by 'ginger isn't hard to miss?'"

Kylo smirks as he looks down at Millie then back up to Hux.

"What do you mean, ‘what do you mean?’" He smirks more. "It's not hard to find the color orange in a sea of brown, black and blond.." 

He heads back to the table, picking up his drink again before taking a sip.

Hux huffs and picks up the container of cat food, then fills Millie's dish. She chirps and dashes over, crunching on the kibble happily. She practically inhales her dinner, and Hux makes a mental note to get her a dish that makes her eat more slowly.

"At least if we get separated, you'll be able to see me easily enough."

He glances at his chrono.

"It's almost time for dinner. I was thinking of having a droid bring something from the Officer's lounge. Would you like me to have something brought up for you?"

Kylo leans against the desk and sips at the drink, before he seems to cough lightly, bumping his chest a few times with his fist. 

"You....you are okay with me staying for dinner?" His cheeks haven't lost their rosy color, large nose holding most of it. "......I mean...I don't want to intrude..."

Hux looks at Millicent, who has already finished her dinner and is gently kneading Kylo's calf with her paws. Definitely need to get her a foraging dish, he thinks. 

"I don't mind, and I think she wants you to stay. Would be nice to not have a meal by myself, and you said it yourself that I don't socialize enough..."

Kylo lips pull into a quick small smile before he nods lightly. "O-okay I'll have whatever you decide to order..." 

He finishes off the glass and sets it on the desk, fingers going back to Millie's ears and scratching lightly.

"I guess if we are going to spend a week together it would do us some good to....acclimate." 

He was trying not to use any offensive words, knowing Hux had not only invited him into his personal space, but allowed him to stay longer than he felt he had earned.

Hux flushes. He honestly didn't expect Kylo to accept, but he'll take any positive interaction between them. Especially since they'll be on a trip together soon. He orders dinner, picking something that he thinks they both might like, not just himself.

"I will return in a moment, going to get out of my uniform. If the droid shows up with dinner, feel free to get it," he announces, disappearing into his bedroom.

  
  


Kylo's eyes widen a bit, watching Hux disappear- his thoughts go back to a random discussion they’d had earlier- wherein Hux had divulged he wore a black bathrobe in his quarters, and rumours, encouraged by Phasma, were going around that he wore nothing under said bathrobe.

_ Doesn't Hux have a bath robe? He wears that around his personal quarters.....what if he still wears it? Oh no... _ He bites his lip as he waits, petting Millie a bit harder as he thinks to himself.

He hears the door ding a few minutes later and jumps up from the chair, knocking Millie to the floor by accident. He quickly rushes out a soft apology to the feline, getting to the door and retrieving the trays from the droid. He comes back in and sets the trays on the caf table, sighing deeply with how suddenly stressed he feels. Why can't he relax? It's not like he is on a date with the man....Right?

Hux comes out of the bedroom just as Kylo is putting the trays on the table. He'd debated on the bathrobe, somewhat tempted to tease the man, but decided not to push his luck. They were getting along, and he didn't want to upset that. He's donned a pair of black pyjama pants and matching black tank top, and a fresh set of black socks- he's learned Millie likes to bite toes.

"I ordered stew, I hope that's alright," he says as he settles on the couch, folding his long legs underneath him.

Kylo startles, hiding it as well as he can but still visible in the little jolt of his body. His eyes give the General a quick once over before looking back down to the trays and clears his throat. 

"Uh yeah...that's fine..." He curls his lips lightly, biting at them as he moves his way around the caf table, sitting down beside Hux, with about a foot in between. 

"Thank you..." He shoots him what he hopes is a calm looking smile before grabbing at the tray.

"I had uh..." He clears his throat again as he removes the lid from the tray. "Wondered if you had other sleep wear. I guess I was wrong." 

He chuckled nervously, bringing the spoon of stew to his lips quickly so he could shut his mouth with something other than his foot. It wasn't half bad....not great but not bad.

Hux lifts a brow as he shoos Millie away from nosing at his tray.

"I don't sleep in a bathrobe. They're not conducive to sleep."

Kylo seems flustered, and Hux can't help himself. After taking a bite of his food, he adds,

"I don't sleep in this, either."

  
  


That seems to give the Supreme Leader a hard time, the sound of choking coming from him a second after he speaks, though he quickly clears his throat and looks away to school his features then looks back at the ginger, though his blush gives him away. 

"You sleep in the nude?" He sounded perplexed.

Kylo wasn't a shy man when he was by himself, often stripping the moment he was in his own quarters to rid himself of the restricting clothing he normally wore. It's not that he didn't like his own clothes, he just was rather comfortable not wearing them at all. He just never expected the General to sleep nude, suspecting him to be a prude like that. After all, Hux did nearly have a conniption fit when Kylo had jokingly told him he went commando, and then asked what colour Hux’s own skivvies were.

Hux actually laughs, a genuine, amused laugh, and he hands Kylo a napkin.

"I sleep in my skivvies," he replies. "Like I said, I have only a few vices, but I do indulge in them. One of those vices, aside from expensive brandy and cigarras, is the best bedding I can get a hold of. I like being able to enjoy the feeling of that bedding on my skin."

He's mildly delighted, seeing Kylo so flustered- especially at the idea of him sleeping in the nude- and he isn't sure why. Millie leaps onto the couch between them and curls up into a ball, purring.

Kylo takes the napkin with a quiet thank you and wipes his lower lip, watching Millie hop up between them.

"I...I can see that." He sets the napkin down and sits back with the bowl in his hands, relaxing a bit more this time. 

"...I don't really care what I sleep on. I'm not picky I guess..." He says through a bite, though his tone doesn't seem to be condescending at all. 

"You sleep on the ground long enough and you learn to just sleep anywhere.." He chuckles lightly.

"You... sleep on the ground?" Hux blinks. "I'm assuming that's during missions with the Knights- surely you have a BED in your quarters?"

Hux has slept on the ground during training. Slept on the floor when he was a child- he can't help but think about it now, mental images, memories quickly flashing through his mind of the moth-eaten blanket and threadbare pillow tossed on the floor in his attic room; the hard-as-rock cots in Cadet training. His first bed that didn't cause him pain was when he became General and could afford a decent one, and he'd refused to sleep on anything else if he could help it.

"As you've said- I barely get enough sleep as it is. When I do sleep, I make sure it's good sleep."

Kylo shakes his head lightly, finishing his bite before speaking. 

"No...I still do." He looks over at Hux with an expression that makes it seem like it's the most normal thing ever.

"I don't need much in the way of luxuries, it can detract from my training in the force." 

He takes another bite before speaking again.

"I can go off very little sleep if I need to, but I usually get around five to six hours on a normal day...though I am glad you're getting good sleep. I have seen you on your kicks of seventy two hour work days..." He grumbles the last, shoving another spoonful of food in his mouth.

Hux just stares at him.

"Then you need this vacation as much as I do, if you don't sleep in an actual BED. When is the last time you slept in one?"

MIllie noses at his elbow, and he scratches her behind the ears before taking a few bites of his stew, not wanting it to get cold before he finishes it.

Kylo gives Hux an unreadable expression before looking back down to his food, jaw tensing slightly before he takes another bite. He chews for a few moments, obviously giving himself time to think. 

"I think...seven years ago. There was bunk on the ship that I had been living on for a few months already with the Knights."

His eyes flit to Hux's hand scratching the cat, watching the slim pale fingers before he takes his eyes away. 

"I'm doing this vacation for you Hux....I just am merely.....taking advantage of being there...besides it's been years since I was last on a planet like this one."

Hux sets his jaw.

"The more you explain yourself to me, the more I am convinced you need this as badly as I do. Ren...  _ Kylo _ , you're the  _ Supreme Leader _ and you are allowed to have basic human comforts. I may be overworked, and take too much responsibility, but when I do sleep, it's in a  _ bed _ ."

He finishes his dinner and pushes the bowl away. He opens the lid of the cup brought with the dinner and sniffs carefully, then nods, pleased, before taking a long sip.

Kylo's cheeks flush much darker than before, bringing the last of the stew to his mouth as he sets the bowl down and swallows. 

"...yes Hux I know I can have all these things. But what's the point? I already am fine the way I am and there is no need to go adding useless amenities when I am used to not needing them to begin with." He huffs lightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyes the ginger sipping from the cup.

"I will....not refrain from enjoying things while we are there, but I don't feel the need to add unnecessary comforts if they aren't already there..." His tone sounds as if he is trying to justify his current conditions to himself.

Hux simply eyes him over the rim of his cup, enjoying the decaffeinated tea spiced with vanilla and paricha. He ordered one for Kylo as well, thinking the warm sweetly spiced tea might give him a mood boost- and show Kylo he didn't JUST drink caf and tarine.

"Aren't we interesting?" he asks lightly, lowering his cup. "I have indulgences of expensive bedding, but have poor sleep hygiene. You sleep well enough, from what I understand, but have awful sleeping arrangements. Between the two of us, we'd almost make a functioning human being."

He's aware that some have joked that Kylo should do that Force trick on him to get him to sleep- his first reaction to such a thing, a reaction that surprised him, was that if he tried, Hux would cling to him and drag him to sleep with him, because he'd be damned if anyone was going to take him down without a fight.

"I have not made many demands for this vacation," he says softly. "Save for bringing Millicent, but I am adding one more."

He looks Kylo directly in the eye.

"You will sleep in a bed while we're on vacation. Not the floor. Not a couch. A  _ bed _ ."

Kylo perks up, hearing Hux talk about wanting to demand something else. He has no qualms with affording him those demands as long as it doesn't involve him not going. He glances at the table, realizing he has his own cup sitting on the tray, reaching out and taking it as Hux talked.

He takes a deep breath of the tea in the cup, the sweet smell appealing to his nose.

"Fine" He grumbles, but sighs lightly. "That's fine...I won't object.." 

A few seconds later his eyes widen ever so slightly before he hides his face behind the cup, taking a nice gulp of the hot liquid. He should have remembered the bed situation before this demand was made....oh well. there was no going back on the reservation now.

Hux narrows his eyes. Something about his reaction....

"Kylo... what did you do."

"Nothing." He replies a little too quickly, bringing the cup back to his lips. It's hot, but he can deal with that better than the glare that is being sent his way. He gulps the sweet tea, which he would have enjoyed better if he wasn't so nervous all the sudden.

"Absolutely everything is in order." He puts on a small fake smile.

Hux sighs and sets down his cup. Millie takes the opportunity to crawl into his lap and curl up, purring.

"Your smile isn't fooling me. What's wrong?"

He leans back again on the couch, sighing heavily. 

"I guess you will find out anyway...." He clears his throat, bringing the cup to his lips as he speaks quickly, though the words are jumbled by the cup.

Hux sighs. Again. 

"Well?"

"Theroomonlyhasonebed" He says quickly, looking over at Hux with an expression that can only be described as "scared puppy".

Well that is NOT what Hux was expecting. He blinks a few times, then clears his throat.

"I know the rooms on Canto Bight are non-refundable, non-exchangeable.... please tell me it's a large bed??"

Kylo nods, sighing again out of tension, having expected a...angrier response. 

"Yes...It's a Chandrila-King size....It's the top floor suite."

That's.... slightly reassuring- even his own bed is a queen sized- a Chandrila-King is large enough to sleep a family of four. Plenty of room for the two of them, right? Especially since Hux sleeps curled up tightly like Millicent.He can also request extra pillows to shove between the both of them, create a barrier of sorts. It shouldn’t pose any problems, right? 

They’re both grown men, they can share a bed, especially one that large. 

"That will suffice. I don't know why you thought I would need that much space, but in hindsight, it's a good thing."

Kylo shrugs, sipping contently at the drink now that he feels like he isn't going to get his head ripped off.

"I just wanted the nicest room I could find. Figured I would use what has been piling up in my bank account." He chuckles. "Also this is really good."

  
  


"Well, it paid off. That will be more than enough space- especially if you stay on your side of the bed."

He is genuinely pleased Kylo likes the tea. 

"It's paricha and vanilla tea. I usually drink it before bed."

Kylo finishes the tea quickly and sets the cup back down on the tray. 

"...I will have to remember to have a cup next time I get food.." He smiles lightly and stands from the couch. 

"Thank you for dinner. it was.....nice." He scratches just behind his ear and cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you to your...sleep cycle.."

He looked off to the side. 

"Don't want to intrude for too long.."

Hux polishes off his tea and Millie leaps from his lap, running up to Kylo and pawing at his leg. 

"Seems she doesn't want you to leave. She likes you," Hux says, pleased. That will make the vacation easier.

He wants to ask Kylo to stay, to talk a bit more, but he has no idea what to say, or what they'd talk about. So he settles for biting his tongue instead, unsure why he wants Kylo to stay.

Kylo reaches down to her and pets her head again, rubbing just behind her ears. 

"Well… I'm sure she will get sick of me in a week from now." He chuckles and stands back up, sighing lightly before making his way to the door. He feels awkward, their ending of the night feeling too early, but it seems neither of them know how to continue on. 

"Thank you again. We will have to do this more often."

With that, he quickly dashes out the door, the sliding panels closing quickly. Though that doesn't last long as he comes walking quickly back in, his cheeks red as he walks towards the desk. 

"Forgot these." He mumbles and dashes back out, having grabbed his gloves that had been left on the surface.

Hux is slightly disappointed in the short evening, but he reminds himself- they didn't fight. They ended it awkwardly, but not badly. Despite Hux wanting to laugh when Kylo comes back for his gloves, he simply nods.

"Good night, Kylo."

Disappointed that the Tall Grumpy Human has left, Millie trots off into the bedroom and curls up on Hux’s pillow. She knows already that the sweet smell of vanilla and paricha means her Favourite Human will be grooming himself, then coming to bed. She has to warm his pillow for him so when he lies down, she can hop onto his belly for the best sleep possible- Favourite Human has a soft, warm belly, and it’s the best bed ever. 

Hux brushes his teeth and slips into bed, chuckling affectionately as Millie immediately claims her favourite sleeping spot. He strokes her head, rubbing his thumb over her ears. 

“You like him, huh?” he asks softly. “Don’t think I didn’t see how smug you were when you knocked me over, Millie.” 

Millie says nothing in her own defence, but purrs loudly as he pets her. 

“I like him, too,” Hux admits softly before turning out the lights. 

It takes him a while to fall asleep, even with a belly full of paricha tea and a warm cat on his stomach. 

He can’t stop thinking about how he’ll be sharing a bed with Kylo in three days’ time.


	3. Nicer Than We Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General and Supreme Leader finally head off to Canto Bight for their vacation. The hotel is nicer than expected, as is the company.

Kylo slipped the comm back into his pocket quickly after snapping the photo of the general walking up the gangway into the transporter, a small smirk on his lips. He knew he would get so much flack for what he did, and was going to do when they got back, but he honestly didn't care. The crew needed to see their General being a regular human and not some robot who worked all the time. He had his own bag slung over his shoulder, nothing much but a few changes of clothes and some of his bathroom items. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a long sleeved deep grey shirt, tight over his chest. "Finally." He grumbled as he sat himself heavily into one of the seats against the walls, dropping his bag to the floor.

Hux set his bag down on the bench, allowing Millie to hop from his shoulder onto the floor, where she immediately began sniffing about the shuttle, tail twitching curiously. Hux watched her, a small smile actually curling his lips as she bounded back to him, rubbing against his leg before pouncing on a mote of dust. His bag was mostly packed with his necessities- his medication, personal grooming supplies he doesn't want to buy in a public place like Canto Bight. He'd looked up the hotel on the holonet before they left, and he knew the toiletries provided by the hotel will be far more exquisite and expensive than anything he had on the Finalizer. Since Kylo had expressed the desire for them to actually do some shopping, he didn't pack much as far as clothing- skivvies, at least one set of pyjamas, a bathrobe, and one set of "civilian" clothing. Anything else... he'll buy, he figured. Hell, it was a vacation, right? "Off the comms for a week. I admit, that, at least is a load off," Hux said, unwilling to fully admit that he was feeling a bit better already.

Kylo sat on the other side of him, eyes following the ginger tabby Lothcat with his eyes. "Yes. No meetings, no messages, no _urgent_ messages either." He smiled lightly, the large bay door closing and securing them inside the transporter. The large craft lifted off the ground from the obvious vibrations in the floor, setting off outside the Finalizer. It was an hour trip planet side, Kylo having requested them to be brought as close as possible in order to maximize travel time.

"What if there's an emergency?" Hux asked, genuinely concerned. "I trust Phasma's capabilities, but I do not trust Pryde's ambition and his supposed loyalties- if he _has_ any." He shifted in his seat, watching as Millie barely reacted to the movement of the shuttle, and his suspicions of her being transported onto the Finalizer on a shuttle were confirmed. "Someone isn't bothered at all by a shuttle ride..."

Kylo lifted an eyebrow as Hux brought his concerns to light, sighing as he knew they would probably go through this conversation a few times. "Hux. Everything is fine. Phasma will see to it that the ship does not burn down or do anything stupid. Pryde is _temporary_ commander, and you know I hate the man." He watched Millie happily roll around.

"It does give me some comfort that you despise Pryde. I know he requested to be transferred to the Steadfast because he knows you hate him." Hux looked Kylo directly in the face, serious, despite the fact that Millie was now on her back, batting at the straps of his bag. "If I'd had the chance- if I had the chance _now,_ I'd have done to him what I did to Brooks. What I had done to Brendol- and I would use my _hands_ to do it."

Kylo kept the eye contact, though he could tell the anger was only directed at him in the social sense. "Yes. Well He may get his wishes once we come back. Force knows it will be a battle to get you off that ship again any time soon." He smirked. "Who knows Hux. The chance may come sooner than you think. Besides, I believe the old Empire remnants do more harm than good anyway." He took a deep breath, leaning back in the small transport seat, taking up most of it and then some as he spread his legs and crossed his arms to get comfortable. "I have no doubt you will do what you must." He chuckled.

"The only member of the Imperial Remnant that is worth anything is Sloane, and everyone knows it," Hux said, his voice softening audibly at the mention of the Grand Admiral. He swallowed hard, watching Kylo shift into a more comfortable position, and tried not to focus on the fact that he was directly across from him, and his position - and his outfit- did an ample job of leaving very little to Hux's imagination. "So did you have anything planned once we get to the hotel?"

Kylo had been staring at Millie as she laid, wanting to rub her belly but didn't want to get up. "hmm? Oh. Not really. I figured we would leave this night open in case we saw something or decided to just....sleep." He chuckled, though his ears were slightly flushed. "I feel as though sometimes just being able to sleep in early is a good reprieve from the trials of life." His hand idly scratched at his chest before falling back to his knees. He had taken a shower only a short while before their departure, his hair still damp and hanging heavily around his head. "Just enjoy the calm I guess."

ux considered. "A good meal, some wine and maybe a holo before going to sleep sounds good." He was quiet for a moment, then, in a softer tone, as if not wanting to be overheard by the shuttle pilot, added, "I admit I find holodramas and reality holoshows to be ridiculous, ostentatious, and utterly garbage, but... I enjoy them."

Kylo smiles slightly wider at the idea, nodding slowly, though his expression changes to something humorous. "Really?" He is attempting to keep his voice low as well, knowing how secretive the general is, but his deep toned voice is still fairly easy to hear even when speaking low. "Sometimes it can be motivating to see others lives who are...not doing as well as yours." He huffed a small laugh. "or get you to fix your own out of fear."

"Or reassure myself that my ship is still very, very clean, and I'm just having mental itches," Hux agreed. "The thought of some firaxen filet and some roasted triticale also sounds delicious. With a nice white wine and a truffle sauce...." His stomached growled loudly in response to the wistful thinking.

Kylo started laughing, it was a slow hearty laugh that gave him a slightly offset smile. "You really do enjoy the finer things in life don't you?" His chuckles died down, looking over to the viewport to see the planet in view as they got closer. "I uh....wouldn't mind having something other than galley food for once." The ship shook lightly as they entered the atmosphere.

Hux looked away. "When you grow up teetering on the edge of undernourishment and then growing up on rations, real food is a luxury, and one that still has a tendency to leave the aftertaste of guilt in the mouth because you still believe that you don't deserve it, even as an adult." He shut his mouth, his face turning red. He had _not_ meant to divulge that much information- how did Kylo always manage to get under his skin like that?

Kylo's gaze held onto Hux as the small silence settled in between them, but his expression never hardened. "I know you implemented the current standing food program for the Order. I had heard stories of those who grew up on the straggling Empire ships. I guess they were true then." His lip curls slightly as he smiles. He can connect two and two now that he has some history. Hux doesn't let the crew go hungry, because he did. The ship rattled a bit more before settling down, making it through atmo and into stable air. It was late evening on Canto Bight, the sun still off to the edge of the planet where the city resided. The pilot gives them the touch down time of a few minutes, having to guide them through busy airways.

"You heard right. Constantly told I was as thin as a slip of paper and just as worthless, when it was his own fault I was as small as I was. Most of the children taken in to train as troopers were just as hungry, thin, desperate- but not because their parents starved them, but because they had no alternatives and no reprieve. When I took the reins, I made sure the children of the First Order, and all troopers, all personnel, but especially the children, would never be hungry." As if understand what was being said- and Hux suspected she was smarter than he'd been led to believe about Loth cats, or tooka in general- Millicent mrowled at him with the particular sound he had come to recognise as "Feed me, or I shall pee in your boots."

Kylo's eyes wandered over the ginger for a few quick moments before looking away, sitting up straight as he felt the ship level out. "I wasn't prodding Hux. I understand why it is, at least now, that you do the things the way you do." He stretches, cracking his back and lifting his arms as the ship touches down. The door doesn't take long to open, the cabin depressurizing and opening to the warm air of the resort planet, the smell of salt water and ship fuel hitting them. They landed in a port not to far from the hotel picked, but it would still be a walk. The pilot gave a quick farewell as he waited for the two to leave, taking off after they cleared the landing zone, leaving them to their vacation. No going back now. Kylo adjusted his bag on his shoulder and gave Hux a smirk. "Come on." He quickly patted the ginger's shoulder before heading off down the walkway.

"I know... but you have that odd presence that seems to get me to admit things I never thought of telling anyone else. And I've felt you in my head, so I know what that's like, and I know you weren't prodding." Hux scooped Millie up and held her close so she wouldn't scamper off, and then wavered on his feet as the smell of the ocean, of salt water and sea spray hit his face. He closed his eyes and stood still for a moment, drinking it in. He felt Kylo's hand on his shoulder, but he was overwhelmed with detached nostalgia- it wasn't the scent of the sea and of rain like Arkanis, but it was sea spray, salt water and cool evening air, and it was similar enough to Arkanis that his chest physically ached. The nostalgia and homesickness twinged in his chest like a stab to the heart- painful and lovely all at once. Kylo's words brought him back, and shaking his head, he followed after him, feeling degrees better already just from having sea air in his lungs for the first time in three decades.

Kylo's smile faded when he turned his back to Hux, walking ahead of him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he tried not to think about how many times he had rooted around the surface thoughts of the ginger, having definitely not had permission. He hadn't ever been a prisoner, and he should have never treated him that way. He had kept his silent promise however, never to do so again. The walk wasn't long, leading them into the inner area of the city and away from the open ocean it sat next too. There were people all over the place, humans and xenos alike all over the place. Music blared from all directions at the port section they first walked into, but died down and became a calm lull as they made their way towards the hotels and outdoor areas. Their hotel was the one standing tall on the carved mountain side, the glass panes not showing the interior, but the occasional resident lounging on the porches showing life. It was still a good walk up to the hotel, the pathway winding to the top.

Hux was enjoying the walk. Unlike Brendol and his friends, Hux did not actively loathe and despise non-humans. He didn't hold them in the same regard as humans, naturally, but he had nothing against them, either- after all, if the rumours were to be believed, native Arkanans weren't entirely pure-blooded human, and that would put Hux in a precarious situation, given his biological mother was a native Arkanan. He tuned out most of the voices and sounds, but the smells of the various food stands had his mouth watering- he'd purposely not eaten lunch in anticipation of the upcoming dinner, and the ocean air was only adding to his appetite. Mille squirmed, wanting to leap down as she saw a rodent, and she scrabbled and mewled angrily at him when he only clutched her tighter. "I'll feed you _wet food_ when we get to our room, Millie," he promised. "Maybe if you're good, I'll even order you some fresh fish."

Kylo had fallen behind a bit, now walking side by side with the general as they walked. "You know. The last time I was here I was only eight years old.." He chuckled as he recounted the story. He didn't know why he felt compelled to say it, but it seemed appropriate. "Not really a place for kids honestly." Kylo looked around a bit as they walked, watching what would catch Hux's eye as they passed.

Hux blinked at Kylo. "You were here at _eight_?" he asked. "Who in the void brings a child to Canto Bight?" He'd been thinking about a luxurious dinner from the hotel's room service, but he did a slight double take at a stand run by a pale freckled woman with auburn hair. Her stand boasted pieces of fish, fried golden, with small thick cakes made of mashed tubers and served with a white creamy sauce. "I... may have changed my mind on dinner," Hux said quietly. It wasn't Arkanan, but it was damned close, and he was remembering this dish very fondly.

Kylo was about to say something about shitty parenting before he stopped, seeing Hux stop. "hmm?" His eyes followed the General's gaze to the stand, a smirk growing. "I thought you were a fan of the finer things in life?" He joked lightly. "Alright. I'll have whatever you get." His hand finds the generals, though slipping out quickly to leave a credit chip in his hand. Kylo sets his bag down and stretches his arms a bit as if he hadn't just grabbed Hux's hand.

"These are finer things in life," Hux said. "You clearly have never had these." He flushed ever so slightly as Kylo's hand pushed into his, and he would have protested that he had his own money to spend, but he didn't want to cause a scene. "Two boxes, please," he told the woman, handing over the credits. She stacked fried fish and cakes into two carry boxes, along with a container of the sauce, and a packet of vinegar for the fish. Whether it was because perhaps she thought him from her own homeworld, she was actually Arkanan, or she recognised him for who he was, Hux noticed she put at least two extra pieces of fish and an extra cake in each box, then wrapped a piece of uncooked fish from her cooler in paper and handed it over with the boxes. "For yer lil' cutie there," she said sweetly. Hux thanked her warmly, and handed Kylo his box.

Kylo smiled as Hux gave him the box, smelling the seafood before even opening it. "It does smell good." He mumbled as he slung his bag back over his shoulder. He continued walking, opening the box top and taking a deep smell before fingering a piece of the soft fish. He broke a piece off, stuffing it in his mouth quickly, though making a noise as it was still fairly hot, covering his mouth with his hand. "ow.." He mumbled.

Millie was meowing plaintively, overwhelmed by the smell of fish- both cooked and raw- and Hux was having a hard time keeping her still. Yet, between the smells of good food, a ridiculous cat being silly, and Kylo burning his mouth on a piece of fish, and salt air in his lungs.... Hux smiled. Widely.

Their walk wasn't all that long till they got to the front doors of the hotel, Kylo having scarfed down the fried fish quickly and the cakes were soon to follow. For the hotel they had gotten, the two of them didn't really seem to fit the part like the rest of the tourists in the area. The hotel was grand, nothing but white marble and gold fixtures. Gaudy really, but very high end. They got a few stares from those around them, a ginger in a military uniform and a lothcat, and a large brutish brunette who walked beside them. The clerk at the desk gave them a quick glance before schooling their features, not wanting to offend. "Good evening gentlemen, how might I be of service?" "We have a reservation. Armitage Hux." His deep voice rumbles, his voice speaking the generals name perfectly. Kylo had put it under the generals name in the instance he ended up having to find another room. He had done _some_ preplanning. The clerk went to finding the reservation and nodded, pulling out a key card, holding it out to Hux. "Here you are sir, Floor 14, Room 140." Kylo took a step back without another word and started for the elevators.

Hux lifted a brow at Kylo's preplanning, rather pleased. He still hadn't really dug into his fish, not with a squirming Millie wanting some of her own, and he followed after Kylo quietly. "This is... a lot nicer than I expected. Even with my standards."

The elevator door opens and he steps in, waiting for the two gingers before sending them up. "...Like I said...I wanted to find the nicest thing here..." His cheeks flush slightly before he leans against the wall to wait their ascent. "Stayed in....what could only be described as a hole in the wall when I was last here." He chuckled. "I guess it gives me the excuse of wanting to find the highest priced thing and buy it.." The door opened with a ding, leading them out to a large hallway with only two doors. Obviously this floor only holding two large suits. Their door is on the left. "you have the key."

Only two rooms on one floor? How big is this suite, anyway? "Um... Can you... Kriff. Can you either grab the key or take Millie?" The hungry cat is being VERY adamant she have dinner AND be put down NOW, and he's having trouble juggling everything. Kriff. He'd shoved the key in his back pocket.

Kylo chuckled at the scene before him, the general struggling to keep the wriggling cat in his arms while holding the box of food in the other. He quickly leaned over and reached into the general's back pocket, fingers sliding over the sooth fabric as his two fingers grabbed the edge of the card, pulling it out. He quickly stuck it in the door, pushing it open to reveal the large, very large room. It was less vibrant as the entry hall down on the first floor, mostly grays, light creams, dark woods and modern furniture. The main room was a sitting area, a large bar and kitchen to the side that was next to a class wall leading to the balcony. On the other side of the room was double doors leading to the large bedroom, the chandrilla-king sized bed sitting in the center, the view of the bathroom was small, but there seemed to be a soaking tub in view.

Hux tried not to squirm at the sensation of Kylo's hand near his ass, focusing on Millie instead, and he followed Kylo into the room. His eyes immediately went to the bed, then the bathroom with an actual, honest-to-goodness TUB. "Ohhh..." he sighed, finally letting Millie leap to the floor. He set the box down on the table, and his bag on the couch. He dug through his bag and unfolded Millie's travel litterbox and pulled out the bag of litter. He got her set up and tucked the litterbox into the far opposite corner. "An actual _tub_ ," he said appreciatively, unwrapping the raw fish and tearing it into pieces before putting it into Millie's bowl. She devoured half of it before he'd even finished setting it on the floor. Hux settled onto the couch and opened his box, digging into his dinner. "This is very nice."

Kylo meandered in, setting the bag down where he stood and yawned. "It is....nicer than the rest of the place.." He curiously walks to the bar, looking in the fridge at all the different bottles. "they...really keep this place stocked.." He stood back up with a large bottle of red wine in his hand, looking around for the glasses. He grabbed two hanging under the cabinet and made his way over to the couch, sitting down roughly before setting the glasses on the table. "Might as well enjoy it right?" Kylo smirked, his hand going around the neck of the bottle. He didn't appear to have a bottle opener, but as he moved his hand up the cork moved, and then suddenly popped up and out into his hand.

"Show off," Hux groused, but his tone was amused. He was actually fairly content, and didn't know how to deal with it- he had comfort food, a well stocked, well laid out room, a content cat purring on the floor, and he was actually getting along with Kylo. Only thing that would make it better.... Hux got up and went to the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that opened onto a private balcony, and opened them, letting the ocean breeze into the room. Despite himself, he gasped, a slight intake of breath in his throat. Their room had a perfect view of the ocean, the beach curving away to a lagoon a distance off, and in the distance, a storm skulked over the water, lightning flashing and lighting up the towering anvil-headed cloud. A strong breeze blew in, carrying with it the scent of salt and ozone- the ocean and the storm. "Okay...." he said weakly, coming back to the couch. "This was a good idea."

Kylo only smirks, pouring out the glasses for the two of them, maybe a little too full but it doesn't matter. Kylo feels content, knowing the general is indeed enjoying himself already. "I'm glad you think so. And we haven't even done anything fun yet." He laughed slightly, holding out the wine glass to the ginger and sipping from his own. It was a sweet red. "...so...I assume you like the smell of the ocean because of your home planet.." Kylo didn't want to just sit in silence. He figured they would eventually get to know each other better over this week, so small talk and questions about life were to be expected. He just hoped he was able to reciprocate well.

"This is enjoyable, even if it isn't 'fun,'" Hux replied, sipping at his wine. It's almost too sweet for his taste, and he typically likes white wine when he's had fish, but it's bright and has a good bouquet, so he likes it well enough- also, Kylo is obviously trying to be considerate, and that makes it almost endearing. "I do," he replies. "Arkanis is stormy, with lots of oceans and swamps, and I grew up on the coast. I went from being on a planet that rarely saw sunlight to Jakku, then nothing but starships. I've never had any home close to Arkanis, and the smell of the ocean, of that storm in the distance... it smells like home."

Kylo nodded lightly as he listened to the ginger speak. "Have you....been back to Arkanis since then?" The light in the room was a warm white, easy on the eyes and painting everything in a warm glow. Kylo's brown eyes were as dark as the wine he sipped in this light, his expression soft as he observed the general, genuinely listening for a reply. When Kylo was on his own, not surrounded by stress or battle, it seemed he was a very gentle giant. "I had a birth planet...but not really a home planet."

Hux shook his head, the light catching on his hair as it tumbled from its normally well groomed slickback. The humidity was slowly softening the pomade, his hair coming loose from the style. "I haven't been in the Arkanis sector since I was pulled off-world during the siege of the Academy by the Republic," he said, trying not to let his voice go bitter- and failing. It had occurred to Hux that surely Kylo had a homeworld, but he couldn't place it, and he'd never dug too deeply. "Where were you born, Kylo?"

Kylo sipped at the glass with thought before answering. "Chandrilla.." He says softly before taking another sip. "I think we left there a little while after." He adjusts his seating, leaning more to the side against the arm rest so he can see Hux, one leg pulled slightly up onto the couch and the other hanging off.

Hux tilts his head. "Explains the lack of accent- though I swear I've heard a touch of a Corellian drawl in your voice." He shrugs with a small smile. "I myself have an Outer Rim burr sometimes. My native language sometimes slips the accent back into my voice."

Kylo bites his lip slightly, eyes darting off to the side. "The uh...Corellian comes from my uh...my father..." His nose is slightly pink, darting back to the cup to take a larger sip and push the conversation back to Hux. "Yea...I have heard it when you get angry" He smirked, chuckling at the recent memory. "Though, I have heard more obvious slips of accept from some of the other crew members...." Kylo hadn't realized just how many in the Order were from the outer rim till he had become the Supreme Leader. Almost all the troopers were from the outer rim, and many of the officers were either outer rim, or imperials children.

"Many were recruited from Outer Rim and Wild Space planets the Republic neglects in favour of Core and Inner Rim worlds. It was easy, considering they were given homes, food, medical care, pay, and the Republic ignored their worlds and left them to the cruelties of smugglers, bounty hunters and other fringe elements," Hux replied. His cheeks were mildly flushed as he finished his glass. "The Republic took my home away, and now, I took theirs- on a much bigger scale. They paid for the loss of my home with their _lives._ "

Kylo seemed to freeze as he listened to Hux talk, his jaw clenching a few times before he turned the glass and downed the rest. "You indeed do what you said you would." Kylo got up from the couch and grabbed the two glasses, setting them on the kitchen counter before turning back around. "The republic took away many things...Though they aren't the only ones who still need to be brought to their knees.." He sighed and looked towards the open door. He still had no idea if Skywalker was out there, or where the desert girl was. "...But enough of that. We are trying to relax." He wiped the frown from his face and went to his bag. "You go first. I don't think there is a shortage of hot water here." He nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Hux glanced at the bathroom. Oh, that tub was tempting. So tempting.... "I don't think that's a good idea. That wine was strong, and I don't need a hot bath that might make me pass out. Might be best to sleep it off- despite owning expensive brandy, I am not a heavy drinker." He looked over at the bed- the one they'd have to share- and saw Millie had claimed one side, curled up in a ball, nestled in the thick duvet. "Looks like Millie staked her side of the bed already..."

Kylo stood up, a pair of simple black sweats in his hand. "So it seems..." He looks from Millie to Hux, then back to the sleep pants in his hand. He quickly dashes off into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaving the ginger alone. In the bathroom he sighs heavily, leaning against the sink as he rubs his hands down his face. "...You can do this...It's just a bed. It's just Hux. It's fine....you have slept i closer quarters with the knights before..." He mumbled to himself as he finally started to dress down. He left his clothes in a pile on the ground before using the mouth wash on the counter, and headed back into the bedroom.

Hux dug through his bag and pulled out his toothbrush- he has a very specific model, and will never use anything less. He unpacked his pyjamas, and quickly changed while Kylo was in the bathroom. He hung up his uniform in the wardrobe; he'll have it washed and pressed on the last day so he looks up to standard when he returns to the fleet. When Kylo came out, Hux waiting by the door so he can brush his teeth, Hux froze. He'd seen Kylo in tank tops, in his training gear, but never shirtless, and dear stars, he had no idea Kylo was so _cut_. He mumbled a barely audible "Excuse me" and shot into the bathroom for his pre-bed grooming routine, his face blood red. _You can do this, Armitage. It's just sleep, you're wearing pyjamas and a shirt. You'll be fine,_ he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth, combed warm water through his hair to dislodge the rest of the pomade, and then washed his face. "Just need to move Millie," he said as he came back out. He moved to pick Millie up, and with a low growl, she lashed out and swatted at him, leaving three angry red welts of blood on the back of his hand. "Or... maybe not," he muttered, lifting the hand to his mouth and licking the blood away. "Grumpy cat."

Kylo watched the flustered Hux pass by him, blinking a few times as the door closed behind him. He made his way to the bed, looking at it and all it's softness. Did Hux sleep on a specific side? Would he care if he just...picked a side? What if he sleeps in the middle? His thoughts were cut off when he saw the man walk back out, looking at his now, even less prim state. It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen him in his sleep clothes, he just had dinner with him the other week while he had been wearing them! He frowned, seeing the scratch marks now on Hux's hand. "Oh shit..you okay?" He shot the cat a glare, but didn't go to move her. "I guess.....she doesn't want to move.." He scratched the back of his head and looked over to hux, eyes scanning him a bit before looking away. "I can still....sleep on the couch." He looked back to the open doors. "Its not that big a deal.."

Hux stopped licking the scratches on his hand. Great, now his mouth tasted like mint, copper and salt. Thanks, Millie. "She must be overstimulated from the trip- it's likely she's confused by the lack of vibrations and sounds from the engines. Truth be told, I'm a little unnerved, too. Been on starships most of my life, it's odd not feeling the thrum of the engines," Hux admitted. Kylo's offer stopped him cold. Part of him _almost_ wanted to tell him to sleep on the couch, but Kylo haddone far more than he'd ever expected, and Kylo hasn't slept in a BED in years- and that was part of his demands. He'll be damned if he backed out on that demand now. The bed was still plenty big enough, provided Hux didn't roll over too far to one side... "No. That was part of our deal- that you slept in a bed, and you're sleeping in the bed, damnit." Stubbornly, Hux got into bed and with as much dignity as expected of him, he slid under the blankets and laid back into the many, many pillows. He couldn't stop the sigh escaping his lips- the bed was very, very comfortable. "I see why Millie didn't want to move," he said, his voice almost a moan. "This bed is _incredible._ "

Kylo's large shoulders fell a bit, eyes moving back from the couch to the bed. "Alright....fine. Just give me a moment." He moved from the room and went into the living room, turning all the lights till the only light was the soft glow from the bathroom. He pulled the door more closed, though leaving a crack so it wasn't completely dark, just incase one of them had to get up in the middle of the night. It would do them no good to trip and fall in their new environment. With that, he looked at the two of them, Hux pushed a bit further into the center by Millie, leaving Kylo a good few feet of bed left. He hadn't lied when he said he hadn't slept in a bed in a while, it was almost making him nervous. The slim remainders of feelings of guilt and fear of punishment rushing through him before he shook the thoughts away and grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it back and getting in and under. He laid back against the _very_ soft pillows, his heavy body relaxing into the soft, silky sheets. "....I don't remember them being this comfortable." His voice was deep in the dark room, laying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling.

Hux bit at his lip as he felt the bed dip under Kylo's weight - which just reminded him of how _big_ Kylo was. He was only a few inches taller than himself, but he was still very muscular and heavy. Very, very muscular. _Willing to be his chest is a much more comfortable pillow than the ones behind my head,_ came the thought, and immediately, he tried to clamp down on his traitorous mind. "I know I said I indulge in a nice bed but... this bed makes mine look and feel like something in a cheap motel on Nar Shaddaa," he agreed, and to avoid the awkwardness of both of them lying on their backs, he decided to go ahead and get comfortable. Hux rolled onto his stomach, sliding his arms beneath the pillows and turning his head to the side, cocking a leg out to the side- careful not to disturb Millie. Spoiled cat. The bed was so soft- yet supportive- that he felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. Despite his reservations of being more or less a foot away from a shirtless Kylo, Hux let himself relax, and let out a very contented sigh.

A soft chuckle came from kylo's way, but he soon got quiet when hux shuffled around to get comfortable. Kylo sighed lightly. He was beginning to feel....antsy, like his fingers and feet just needed to _move_. The large brunette moved slowly onto his side, adjusting so he was facing away from Hux, but after a few moments he felt the restlessness again, moving to his back again. He didn't want to move to much, in fear of irritating the general, but he just....couldn't get comfortable. Usually he slept on his back, but the bed was too soft. Sleeping on his side was weird. Maybe he could try his stomach. He moved again, turning onto his stomach, pushing the pillows up further so his head had room to lay on the mattress. _He is going to think I am rude. I can't get comfortable...what if he is already asleep? What if I wake him? Shit. You need to get comfortable...its an expensive bed, it should be easy to get comfortable!_ He mentally chides himself. He eventually switches to his back again, foregoing the pillows and just having a simple sheet over his lower body, overheating with one arm over his eyes. He _finally_ feels sleep start to come, his body no longer feeling like it wants to jump from his skin.

Hux lay in the dark, listening to Kylo toss and turn. He wasn't bothered by Kylo's movement. In fact, he was worried Kylo will get up and sleep on the floor, anyway. This was supposed to be relaxing for the both of them, and Kylo can't sleep! "It's okay," he mumbled drowsily. "It's not bothing me." Hux knows he's got sleep issues, but it was never a matter of insomnia- he just has too much to do. When it came time to sleep, he could simply sleep. He won't do that until he knows Kylo is able to fall asleep, too. When Kylo finally stilled, Hux waited to see if he'd fallen asleep- once he knew Kylo was finally resting, he'd allow himself to follow suit.

"sorry.." Kylo mumbled from his final sleeping position. Hux _said_ it didn't bother him, but it was obviously keeping the other man awake. He let out a final deep sigh, letting his mind wander on the day and where they had ended up. It almost surreal, this moment. He had been under so much pressure for so long and now? He had taken the general on a _vacation_ , like some rich Republic citizen. Oh well. They deserved it. _Hux_ deserved it at least. After a few minutes his mind started to get hazy, and finally his breath evened out, the lightest snore coming from his direction.

When the soft snore finally came from Kylo, Hux smiled a bit, then let out a jaw popping yawn before nuzzling into the pillows and letting his mind drift into sleep. His anxiety from earlier washed away- he actually felt a bit more secure, knowing Kylo was right there. With one last sigh, Hux finally fell asleep.


	4. As Wet As Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader and The General get wet.

Hux normally woke to an alarm at four am every day, but the comfortable bed, the wine, his exhaustion, and the incredible comforting scent of ocean air coming through the windows all had Hux sleeping better than he had in years- and he slept in _late._ Which is why it took him a good few minutes to fully understand his situation, and why his pillow was much warmer and firmer than he remembered going to sleep on. Hux opened his eyes and felt his heart seize up in his chest, then restart at double time, as the first thing he saw was the expanse of Kylo's bare chest. He realized that sometime during the night, the temperature had dropped, and he'd curled up against Kylo, seeking warmth. He was pressed against Kylo's side, his head resting against his chest, and it was exactly as delightful as he'd imagined. It also occurred to him that he'd _drooled on him_ in his sleep, and he had no idea how to move without possibly waking Kylo up and making him aware of the situation, but if he just continued to lie there....

_Fuck._

Kylo wasn't what you would normally consider a deep sleeper, living on edge for a good portion of his life and having been taught certain methods of resting without loosing awareness. But one thing that _did_ pull kylo out of his sleep, was the slight weight on his chest when he became more conscious. He had opened his eyes to see the ceiling, then moved his view to where he felt the weight, seeing a burst of orange in his face. It wasn't Millicent either, who was perched at the end of the bed licking her side. His cheeks got hot, heart beating fast as he realized the orange was Hux. Pulled against his side with his face on his chest. Drooling. Kylo made no move, willing his heart to slow down as he took it all in. Hux was laying on him fast asleep and it was he could not do anything but admit to how _adorable_ it was to see. Regardless of the drool on his chest, which in of its self was cute, he felt nothing weird. No hard feelings or anger. If anything it was....nice. Kylo frowned, unsure as to how to move the ginger from himself without waking the man, not wanting to embarrass him. He could...use the force to slowly scoot him over, but he promised...well not verbally to Hux, promised to never use the force on him again. He cursed mentally. He would just have to lay there till the ginger woke up on his own, figured out with himself how to deal with the issue and pretend it never happened.

 _I can do this, I can figure a way out of this,_ Hux thought to himself, but the truth was that ...he was comfortable, and he hated to admit it, but this was nice, Kylo was _warm,_ and he smelled nice. _You could possibly do more of this later, but right now, you need to get up,_ he thought. With a flash of inspiration, he gave a false sleepy mumble and rolled over onto his other side as if he was rolling over in his sleep. Which only ended up in his back pressing against Kylo's side, his ass against Kylo's hip- he'd meant for the move to give them some space, but he'd rolled right back against Kylo's side.

Kylo had been keeping his mind occupied, trying not to think of how close Hux was. How nice it felt up against his side and how wonderfully comfortable he felt like this too. Maybe if he could get more of this feeling he _might_ just install a bed in his quarters. When he felt Hux move he sighed with both sadness and relief. At least he didn't have to figure out a way out of this. Hux was still pressed against his side however, a curved backside against his hips and his bony spine along his side. Well.....This was much easier to get out of than the prior. The little noise Hux made was pretty lovely too, the sleepy grumble of slowly starting to wake up. Kylo took this opportunity to do something similar, stretching up as his shoulders popped and his fake yawn turned into a real one. With that he turned to his other side away from Hux and slowly sat up, discreetly wiping away the drool onto his pants and pushing away from the bed to the refresher, closing the door behind him.

Hux sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillows. That was close- but also disappointing. That had been really nice, and Kylo smelled good, and was so warm, and he just.... _felt nice._ Millicent mewed at him innocently, looking over at him with big eyes.

"Oh shush," Hux said without looking up from where he was sprawled. "This is all your fault."

Kylo came back out a few minutes later, having washed his face and ran a quick comb through the back of it. He stretched again as he walked towards the double doors and out to the living room, planning on doing his morning stretches like he usually does. He made his way out to the balcony, getting down on the wooden floor and began to do his stretches out in the morning sun. It was calming, slightly warm and relaxing with the sound of the ocean in his ears.

When Hux heard Kylo come out of the refresher, he sat up, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. He watched as Kylo went to the balcony and began stretching, and he flushed. Kylo's muscles shone in the morning sun as they flexed, and Hux found it hard to look away. _Stop being such a prude,_ he chided himself. _This is a chance to get to know him, to try to get along with him, he did this for you, let's try to bond... or something._ Hux ducked into the refresher and combed his hair, washed his face and brushed his teeth, then padded out onto the balcony.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, almost shyly.

Kylo sort of faltered in the stretch he was doing, leaning down to touch his feet. He hadn't been paying attention to much around him other than the sound of the ocean and the force around him. He quickly pulled himself back together and stood up, giving hux a smile.

"Sure. There's plenty of room out here." Kylo took a few steps to the side to indicate such and sat himself down on the ground, reaching out to stretch sitting down this time.

Hux sat down beside Kylo and began stretching to warm up.

"I thought I'd do some of my yoga routine while you stretch," he said offhandedly. He rested his weight on his forearms, then with a backwards kick of his legs, lifted his hips into the air, legs bending over, his feet over his head as he balanced in a scorpion pose.

Kylo had said an Okay, before he had even looked up, but his eyes wandered over to Hux only to stop moving all together. His eyes widened lightly as he stared over at Hux, the lines of the man's body were at all angles and the _position_ he was in was...incredible. His cheeks went red, ears hot as he turned to look away, leaning into another stretch as his hair fell around his face to hide his eyes. _Oh shit he is flexible. Wow. Is that what Yoga does? How does he have time for that? does he keep up with it in his room? Holy kriff what other officers are doing this?_ His mind ran wildly as he tried to _not_ keep glancing over at Hux.

Hux tried to ignore how Kylo's face had gone red, but he felt a small surge of smug satisfaction knowing he was causing Kylo to be flustered. _I wonder..._ He cocked a leg back, then extended the other one, lifting his head to keep his balance, pointing his toes as he stretched and tensed his calves.

"Do you do the stretches every morning?"

Kylo had been doing well keeping his eyes away from Hux until he heard his voice, instinctively looking over at the ginger before he had to cough out a reply.

"Y- yes I do." He turned away again, pulling himself into a sitting butterfly stretch, leaning over in an odd way. Kylo was, at the moment, trying to will the boner that was growing in his pants away. This was horrid, he couldn't even try and hide it in the loose fitting sleep pants he wore. The best he could do would be to try and keep the stretch going until he could get ahold of himself and calm down.

"Do you? work out or stretch I mean." He said, voice a bit obstructed by his arms.

Hux lowered his legs and moved to his knees, then bent backwards , reaching back with one arm, bracing himself on the calf with the other so his body made an arc.

"It's why I wake up at 4, even though I don't have to be on the bridge until six. I spend at least an hour doing yoga to stretch my joints and stabilise my blood pressure after sleep," he replied. Kylo's back was lovely in the golden sun, the light caressing his muscles, casting the planes of his torso in a warm glow, his hair shining, and Hux felt his breath catch a bit in his throat. He really was a beautiful man.

Kylo finally was able to will the traitorous boner away, sitting up finally with a small sigh. He had kept that position for longer than he had wanted but it had been necessary.

"I see. I usually do about a half our of stretches and then an hour of saber training. Working on my form and going through sets." He pushed himself up standing, doing well to not look over at the other man before he stretched his arms over his chest for a few seconds, then let them flop at his side. There was an out door pool on the deck, not a big one but it had a deep end at least. Kylo hadn't been in a pool in a while, ponds and oceans probably didn't count either. He smirked though, wondering what Hux would do if he did what he was thinking of doing.

"It's getting a bit warm already. I think it's going to be a hot day." He said before taking a few large steps towards the pool and diving in. The cold of the water was a momentary shock, but his body quickly adjusted and it felt good after a few seconds. He stayed under for a moment before coming up quickly, popping out of the water and pushing his hair back and out of his face. The fact that he had kept his pants on wasn't even an issue, not caring if he ended up walking through the room into the bathroom to change.

"Well, we're on vacation, so do you still need to train your- where are you going?" Hux watched as Kylo dove into the pool and surfaced, and he blinked repeatedly as the sun illuminated the soaking wet curves of his shoulders and chest, and he was so distracted by the sight that he fell over. "So uh. Morning swim. That's. Oh."

He hadn't been expecting to see Hux falling onto himself as he came back up, a laugh bursting from him. He swam to the edge and pulled himself back up onto the deck, his bottoms clinging to his hips, _and everything else_. He walked over towards a set of toweled sitting on one of the lounge chairs and started to dry himself off.

"Feels less hot out now." He chuckled rubbing the towel over his hair then sort of tied it loosely around his wait only to reach under and pull the tie to his pants. They dropped to the floor in a wet pile, but he still had the towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm gonna go shower. Have fun with your Yoga." He managed to say before disappearing into the room, the air conditioned air giving him goosebumps as he got to the refresher and closed the door behind him.

Hux sat on the floor in an ungainly heap, staring. His wet pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination, and showed every detail- and it was emblazoned into Hux's mind, and sent a jolt of arousal right to his hips. _I would love to ride that until we both passed out,_ he thought- and for the first time in months, did not work to keep the thoughts to himself, and immediately regretted it. He had been attracted to Kylo for a while, but he'd been denying it to himself, to everyone, and had been for years now. Seeing Kylo dripping wet, the casual dropping of his pants, seeing him saunter off in nothing but a towel....

"Damnit, Kylo...." Hux growled to himself and shed his shirt and pants, down to his boxers, and launched into the pool to cool himself off.

Kylo had decided to take a hot shower, taking care of his arousal problem as quickly as he could before setting to washing the chlorine off his body. He even decided to take advantage of the expensive washing products, his hair feeling softer than it had in a very long time as he towel tried it off. He wrapped the towel back around his waist and made his way into the bedroom, grabbing his bag and pulling out the only other set of clothes he had brought. _Probably going to need to get a few more. Maybe we can make today a shopping day._ He thought to himself as he walked back into the fresher and changed. His hair had tried by the time he got back out, now wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants and a tank top. He didn't want to over heat and figured it didn't really matter what he wore out in an area like this.

Hux was doing laps. Anything to take his mind off the mental image Kylo had put in his head. The cold water helped. He surfaced, seeing Kylo come back out with well groomed hair and a black tank. He made a face.

"Stupid pretty Kylo and his stupid pretty hair," he groused to himself. Might as well get out and take a shower himself. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel off the rack, tousling his hair.

Kylo caught the view directly out the glass door as Hux was toweling his hair, water dripping from him and then to see only the sight of lots of pale skin. He cursed as he turned away and made a quick beeline for the mini fridge to grab one of the waters.

"Hey uh Hux. I want to go out to the market district today." He spoke before taking a sip, knowing his voice would carry out through the open door.

Hux wrapped his towel around his waist, took a deep breath and strode back into the room. Better now than never, he supposed, to let Kylo see him without a shirt.

"Did you have something in particular you wanted to get?" he asked, trying to shoo Millie away as she darted up to him and batted at the hem of his towel.

Kylo brought the bottle down, capping it as he set it on the counter and turned back to hux. His eyes darted to hux's chest for a split second, making a quick round as his cheeks went slightly pink.

"A few pairs of clothes I guess." He pulled at the edge of his tank. "I only brought a few pieces of clothes with me." He leaned against the counter, his stomach growling lightly as he did so. "....maybe get something to eat first though."

Millie swiped at the towel again, catching it with her claws and yanking it down. She meowed loudly, rolling around on her newly acquired territory, and Hux sighed, now chilly as he stood in the room's AC, cold in his wet boxers.

"Millie..." he groused. "Food sounds good," he replied. "Just let me take a shower."

Kylo couldn't help his eyes wander down to look at Hux in his entirety before turning his head slightly, looking away.

"Alright. I'll be out here waiting then." He bit the inside of his cheek as he kept his eyes on Millicent instead of Hux.

Hux made sure his shower was quick, and he got dressed even quicker. He came out of the bathroom, his hair damp and ungelled.

"So what did you have in mind for breakfast?" he asked as he bent down and snatched the towel from Millie. "Little traitor."

Kylo hadn't realized how long Hux's hair actually was, the hair sitting heavily around his face, drying in some places faster than others.

"Oh uh..." He pushed himself up from the couch where he had sat down. "Maybe we can find something light. I'm not really picky about what I eat so whatever you see that you want."

He smiled lightly and picked up his credit chip, putting it in his pocket and making his way towards the door to the hallway.

Hux shut the balcony doors and followed after Kylo with a small smile on his face. Being flustered and aroused aside, this vacation was off to a good start. He was... having fun.

"I'm thinking a wasakaberry tart and some caf," he said, bumping a bit against Kylo's side. "So uh... did you sleep okay?"

Kylo quirked an eyebrow.

"A what?" He pressed the button for the elevator, it only taking a few moments to get there before he let Hux in first and then sent them on their way to the bottom floor. "I did actually. Better than I have in a while. Though...it was weird sleeping on something so soft."

"Wasakaberry. It's a sweet and tart purple berry, and it's very juicy," he replied. "If they have them here, they're delicious. They're flaky and drizzled with a sweet cream icing." His next comment left his mouth before he could stop it, and the lift suddenly felt a LOT smaller. "I slept well, though you're a lot firmer than the bed."

Kylo's eyes widened for a split second as he stood there next to Hux looking at the elevator door, the two of them quiet for a split second.

"Heh. Yea the bed is pretty soft isn't it. I can't imagine the beds on the Finalizer are anywhere close to that nice." He didn't even comment on the last part of the comment. He could feel the embarrassment rolling off Hux even without searching for his thoughts or feelings.

"I was worried about you for a bit. You tossed and turned for a while there," Hux said honestly. "Part of this vacation was getting YOU to relax, too." He laughed a bit, his cheeks flushed. He was still remembering how Kylo smelled.

"My bed is nice.... but not NEARLY as nice as that one. I'm glad you got some sleep, too." He stepped out of the lift and left the hotel lobby with Kylo. The morning was temperate- mild and breezy, and the air was filled with the sounds and scents of tourists and vendors shopping and making food.'

Kylo nodded as they stepped out. "Yea...I uh, I kind of felt restless there for a few minutes. Like I said before, it had been a long time since I last slept in a bed." He shot Hux a small smile before he led them down the pathway to the lower section of the city, making a turn to lead them towards the market district. He could still remember vividly walking around here with his father as a kid.

"I'm sure we will find whatever fruit you were talking about here, there is a large trade port here as well, being a tourist location they like to keep it stocked." He said idly as he kept his head on a swivel. He didn't necessarily think they would be in danger here, but there was always someone out there willing to take advantage of people if they could. They made another turn before they were greeted by a large road way with stands lining the walls, lots of people packed in the area.

It was a small smile, and for reasons unfathomable to him, it made Hux feel a thrill in his chest like the first drop of a shuttle into atmo. It was a flash of happiness like a flicker of lightning, and just as lovely.

"And you're right," he said, immediately drawn to a stall that had breakfast pastries cooling on a wire rack. "Right there." He pulled his own credit chit out before Kylo could, and paid for two pastries and two travel cups of caf. He handed one of each to Kylo and made his way down the aisle. He had no idea what Kylo wanted to buy, but he was distracted by the sweet-tart flavour of the berries and the creamy icing- and distracted by trying not to let the juice dribble down his chin.

Kylo took the pastry and caf from Hux with a small thank you, quickly taking a test taste of the pastry before devouring the whole thing in only a few minutes.

"This is good." He licked a bit of the purple liquid from his lips as they walked. "We can start with you if you want. I don't really know what I want and I figured since your going to be picking up some stuff I will just see something while we are looking around." He walked close to Hux, the space in the streets pushing them closer together.

"You're the one who wanted to shop," Hux said, but his tone was teasing, playful and good natured as he licked his fingers clean, then licked icing from the corner of his mouth.

"I've never bought anything for myself for... leisure or pleasure, so.... I don't know what I'd want." Hux didn't mind this time when someone got close and to avoid running into them, he pressed against Kylo, their bare arms brushing. Kylo's skin was warm, and Hux took comfort in his presence. He wasn't naive, and knew there was a possiblity of danger, so Hux felt better having Kylo close by, especially knowing that he undoubtedly had his light saber concealed somewhere on his person.

Kylo just chuckled, pushing through some people to guide Hux as they made it towards the textile area, stalls full of bolts of fabrics and piles of dyes and all sorts of embellishments and jewelry.

"Think of it this way." He was going to pull some words of wisdom from his father. "You don't normally know you like something until it catches your eye. If you like it, you will usually do a double take. Just follow your instincts." He smirked, sipping at his caf.

Hux laughed despite himself. He had never really thought of anything he _wanted_ and didn't need. He'd never had the chance to truly want or covet anything. Anything else he'd needed had been provided by the Order.

"What would you get, if you could get anything?" He asked.

Kylo looked around as they walked, eyes scanning over the bright colors that surrounded them and fancy clothes and jewelry made for all manner of creature.

"I...don't really know either. I was taught not to need anything even before snoke by Sk-...my first master." He sipped on the drink quickly. "The last time I think i asked, or even attempted to look for something was when i was a kid. I think it was a blaster." He chuckled. "They obviously said I was too young for one at the time." Kylo looked over at a stall, a long piece of black fabric hanging on display. He stopped, doing the "double take" as he had explained. Kylo wasn't one for flashy clothing, but the cloak he saw hanging on the hook was really nice and soft looking.

Hux lifted a brow at the quick stumbling of words, but didn't question it. He knew there was some odd training for Force users, and he didn't understand it, so he didn't ask. It wasn't his business. "A blaster, huh? You raised by smugglers or something?" Hux asked teasingly. He thought back to his own childhood, and how he'd wanted a blaster, too.

"Though... I wanted one, too. I was told I couldn't have one until I trained in their use- after I turned ten." He paused as he saw Kylo do a double take at a cloak. He was not surprised it was black. "That would be a nice upgrade to the one you usually wear," he commented.

Kylo had given Hux a unreadable look at the smuggler comment before looking back at the cloak.

"Yea...it seems warm too. But I mean.....I already have my old one." He made an excuse. "Besides. I need more than just a _cloak_ , I need pants and shirts too...the other stuff can wait." He pushed on, not wanting to stop.

"Get it," Hux insisted. "It'll look nice. Besides...it suits you. You should have a nice outfit as Supreme Leader." He paused, his own eye caught by something. It was a nice long coat with crisp lapels- it looked like his own greatcoat, but a slimmer, more civilian cut, in a shade of blue-green so dark it was practically black. "....oh."

Kylo looked over at Hux, about to say something about maybe coming back for it when he noticed Hux's eyes staring off to a stall. He followed the gaze and smirking as he noticed the coat. "I'll go get that cloak, if you go get that coat." He drank the last of the caf.

"I think we have a deal," Hux said with a soft laugh, handing his chit to the vendor. "I'd like the coat, please." He waited as the vendor packed the coat up for him, eyeing Kylo. "That one will look nice with your armor." Once their purchases were packed away, caught up by an impulse he couldn't explain- or resist- he slipped his arm through Kylo's. The crowd was getting thicker as more tourists were waking up and joining the throng- and Hux didn't want to get separated from Kylo. "So. Where to, now?"'

Kylo had made his way over to the stall, trashing the caf and paying for the garment. He made his way back over, blushing as Hux just....went ahead and took his arm as they began walking. He understood it was probably just not to get lost as the crowd seemed to double in just a few short moments, but still, he couldn't let go of the feeling of Hux taking hold of him. "Uh...lets uhm...." He cleared his throat, trying not to look down at their arms. "Let's keep searching around here...We have outer garments but...we still need regular clothes." He chuckled.

"We know you look good in black- so do I- but I think you'd also look good in brown and blue," Hux said, trying not to make a big deal about how he had his arm linked through Kylo's. "And I look good in greens and greys, so we have a starting point."

Kylo chuckled, pulled Hux slightly to one side of the market as he walked. "For someone who has worn mostly military issue clothing, you sure know what you look good in." He teased, seeing another clothing stall that had a large array of both normal looking clothes and a few fancier cuts and styles. He pulled his arm from Hux's as they got to the stall, leaning in to look at some of the more comfortable looking basics.

"I know this because I know what colours my father looked ghastly in. Process of elimination," Hux sneered, but his derision was aimed at the mention of Brendol, not at Kylo. "The only thing I inherited him that I like is the red hair." He paused and reached out to touch a storm grey tunic. It was dark, with the slightest hint of green in it, and was a high thread count, but looked durable.  
"I think this would do...."

Kylo nodded at Hux's statement, understanding what he meant. "My father wore nothing but brown, and white. Made him look like some sort of...well...smuggler.." He chuckled as he picked up the pair of soft leather pants, the leather smoothed and soft on the inside. "These are nice...a good replacement for the other ones I have.." He smiled, looking over at the clothing in Hux's hands. "Nice color" He bumped into him a bit as he took the pants to the seller.

Hux wanted to ask about his father, but something made him think that the subject was a sensitive one, so he didn't. "Those look soft." He motioned to the vendor. "The black ones- I'd like those." The vendor packed up a pair of pants that were essentially the same as the ones Kylo had just purchased, but black. "And now I have an outfit. Need to get you a tunic next."

Kylo sighed, holding the bag loose in his hands at his side as he looked out at the mass of clothes. "You pick." He said suddenly, looking over to Hux with a soft smile. "You seem to have a good judge in clothing regardless of your lack of it."

"So says the man who sleeps without a shirt," Hux retorted with a small smirk. He gazed at the tunics, musing thoughtfully, glancing at Kylo, then the tunics, then back at Kylo, studying his face. "The amber tunic," he called out. "With the dark sepia trim." He smiled as the vendor added it to their packages- they were clearly pleased that they were selling such expensive items. Hux looked at Kylo. "The amber and brown will bring out your eyes."

Kylo watched as the ginger looked between himself and the clothing, feeling a bit more scrutinized than normal. He knew Hux was just trying to get a good idea of what to pick, but still, it made him nervous to be under those green eyes. He watched as the vendor bagged the clothes, then turned to hux. He blushed at the comment, not knowing what to say to that, so he said nothing. "Uh..thanks for picking...do you want to look at anything other than clothes? Maybe something for your person quarters? or even something indulgent?"

"Indulgent..." Hux said the word as though it were unfamiliar. Indulgent for him was liquor and cigarras.... and nice bedding. That was enough, right? "I could get .... ah...... hm." He frowned. "I don't know." He had an inkling of an idea and seized it- as well as another moment of boldness. He was skirting on something bordering disastrous with the impulse but he couldn't help himself. "Well... there is a nice large tub in the hotel room.... Perhaps we should get some bath oils..."

Kylo tilted his head slightly in thought as he kept an eye on where they walked, taking a few moments before replying. "Sure. I guess we can get some stuff like that...Not everything has to last or come back with us." He chuckled, knowing just where to lead them off too. "Actually." He stopped walking, turning to Hux. "I told you I wanted to take you to the bath houses. They often sell those sorts of things and if we are going to be there anyway we might as well take the time to go." He smiled a bit wider than normal."Besides, I don't want to go just once anyway."

Right. The bath house. He'd forgotten about those. "So when did you want to go to that... and ah. How does that work? I've never been to a bath house, only the communal showers in the Order."

Kylo began leading them down the street again, having turned them into a different, less busier one. "So. They have communal ones, and then they have private ones as well. The communal ones men, woman and Xeno's, then the private ones anyone can rent." The area they were walking to started to get more and more nice looking, the large buildings covered in brick and stone, fancy store displays and what not. The smell of the ocean was a bit heavier in this area, lower to sea level and close to the beaches. Ahead of them was a squat wooden building, short but long. "here it is."

"So we're going to one with just us?" That made things... a little easier. "And then we do... what? Sit in hot water together? Steam?" He was skirting the subject of the clothing- or lack thereof. Yes, they'd seen each other all but naked, but... this was different. _He saw you shirtless and had no reaction, you should be okay. He hasn't done or said anything to indicate that he'd treat you badly. He's been trying to do better, it's time to trust him._

Kylo lead them towards the entrance, the door a wide opening with a curtain covering the door way. "Yea. I planned on getting private ones. Don't get me wrong, i dont give a shit about other people, but it's always nice to have privacy." Kylo pushed back the fabric for Hux to walk through, letting it fall behind him as they made it inside. Kylo gave the older man sitting behind the desk some credits for the room, getting a water key from him. "come on." He motioned for Hux to follow as he walked towards the private rooms. They came into a room that looked like a locker room slash shower. One side of the room with a few benches and shelves for their items, and the other with a few stools and shower hoses to clean themselves. "We can clean off in here first."

Hux took a deep breath. _You can do this, Armitage. You can trust him. It's just a bath,_ he thought, and stripped, then sat on a stool to clean up. He lathered up with soap and gave himself a good scrub down. "And then after this, we go to a bath, then?" he asked. He was trying very hard not to watch Kylo undress- it had been one think to see him shirtless in soaked pants, he wasn't sure he could keep his cool seeing him _actually naked._ _I have no idea when I became so attracted to this man, and I don't know what to do about it._

The sound of Kylo dropping his clothes on the bench before walking over to the stool off to the side of Hux, sitting down on the seat which was obviously too small for the two of them, though Hux's ass fit a bit better than Kylo's. "Yea. It's just curious to wash off first just in case you got dirty before hand." He began to wash himself as well, not doing his hair though as he had just washed it before.

"Right. And then we just... what? Soak? I've never done this," he said with a bashful look as he rinsed off the suds. He was very aware of the difference in their sizes as they sat together on the bench, their thighs almost touching. Kylo wasn't much taller than he was, but he was broad, muscular, and at least twice Hux's size and weight, so Hux felt even thinner, smaller than he usually did. _Damnit, he's pretty,_ he thought as he stretched to spray the water over his head and back.

Kylo's neither regions were fairly hidden by his legs, sitting forward enough on the stool where it hung out of view. "Yea. Just relax. I should have said maybe grab a book, but I hadn't originally planned on coming here today." He sprayed himself down quickly before standing up, turning away from Hux as he grabbed for a box sitting near the door. His ass was toned, as were the backs of his thighs that looked like he did squats on a daily basis. "I'm headed in" He pushed the door open and disappeared through it, leaving hux in the small locker-room.

When Kylo got up, turning his back to Hux, the General dropped the shower hose as his finely toned ass and thighs came into view. He stared, jaw slack as he watched Kylo disappear into the bath. "....Oh." He realized the hose was still running, and he quickly turned it off, then stood, and followed Kylo into the bath- and didn't cover up with a towel.

The room was about eighteen by twenty foot room with a rocky opening in the center, a large pool of steaming blue water surrounded by smoothed down rock. Kylo was already in it, his arms resting over the side with his head on his arms, body disappearing into the cloud, mineral rich water. "It's hot, but not unbearable." He said, eyes closed as he relaxed.

Hux stepped into the water and sat down next to Kylo- close enough to be companionable, but not close enough for physical contact. He didn't want Kylo to think he was being unsociable. The water was deliciously hot, and Hux immediately felt his muscles relax as he leaned back. He sighed in obvious enjoyment, and he tilted his head to look at Kylo appreciatively- for more reasons than one. "Okay. You were right. This was a good idea."

Kylo hadn't opened his eyes yet, but a large closed mouth smile spread on his lips where he rested his head. "I know it was." He chuckled. "Sometimes General? I too can have good ideas. You can't take all the good credit." He peeked an eye open to look at Hux, his smile curling more into a smirk.

"I can admit when I'm wrong, Kylo," Hux replied, smiling in amusement. "And yes, this was a good idea. This... this whole vacation has been a good idea so far. Thank you."

"Of course. I would do it again if I had to." He chuckled and finally lifted his head away from the edge, turning to lean back against the wall just like Hux. There was a comfortable silence for a little while, the only sounds were their breathing and the echo of water movement through the room. Kylo yawned, the heat making him tired but it was fine. He pulled himself up and out of the water, leaving his feet in but wanting a small break from the hot water. "You still doing okay?" He asked softly.

Hux actually came close to dozing off, enjoying the warmth of the water, the comfortable silence between them, and started awake as Kylo's voice broke the silence. "Heh. Was about to doze," he admitted. "This is really nice. I'm enjoying this." He was quiet a moment, then added, "You said you wanted to make up for what you did, Kylo.... I believe you. You've shown me how serious you are and... I feel safe in your company."

Kylo had smiled lightly at the first comment, though he got an odd look on his face somewhere between surprised and upset. He turned his face a bit a pushed himself back into the water. "uhm..good.....good I am glad you feel that way..." His voice wavered ever so slightly but soon managed an even tone. "I think....well I mean there isn't really an excuse but, I think that without Snoke...I have been able to manage myself a bit better....emotionally I mean." He spoke a bit softly. "I don't want to be that way anymore....I was always angry..." He dipped his head back a bit, wetting his hair. "I am glad I'm not always angry anymore....it's tiring."

Hux sat forward in the water a bit, frowning. "He really did horrible things to you, didn't he?" he asked quietly. "I'm glad you're... Is free the right term? No longer serving him, I guess." He watched Kylo dip his head back, and his eyes were drawn to the curve of his neck, the sweeping line of his clavicle. He had so many beauty marks scattered over his skin....

Kylo shook his head lightly, both to shake off some of the water and to say no. "...Sure he did..but I stuck around so...don't go putting all the blame on him." He rested back against the wall again. "But yes...I would say free is the right term." He sighed, biting at his cheek, not knowing how much he wanted to reveal. He felt comfortable around Hux now, not feeling like the man was going to slit his throat anymore. "I have always known snoke...so him being gone is....new. I didn't know what to do with myself after wards. Imagine having a second voice with you your entire life, and then they are just gone. Even with him being a dick.....it's hard to get over that."

Hux was quiet. He knew that feeling. Too well. "I understand. Not in the same way, obviously, but... I understand what it's like to have someone constantly shadowing you, their voice in your head, holding you to impossible standards and pushing you to do more than you're capable of. The voice over your shoulder that constantly tells you you're worthless and will never be enough." He was quiet for another long moment. "It's hard to get used to, when that voice is no longer there and you have to figure yourself out."

Kylo nodded lightly, staring into the calm milky blue water for a few moments. "Your father was originally an imperial officer before the First Order right?" He glanced over at Hux, taking in the side od his face for a few seconds before resting his head back.

Hux went quiet. Talk about a mood killer. "Commandant," he replied. "He ran the Academy on Arkanis and started the basis of the training program I now use for the Order."

Kylo nodded, having read a good deal about the First Order and their history. He was quiet after that for a little, not knowing if he had said the wrong thing. "You were right about my fathers occupation...you know." He lowered till he was up to his chin in the water. "He was a smuggler. Ran all sorts of jobs before I was ever born and....didn't stop after either." Kylo didn't know why he felt the need to say any of this, but he could feel a small bit of trust building between the two of them. He didn't think Hux would go around telling people about his personal business or try to use it against him. Kylo knew Hux wasn't against doing what he had to protect himself...but he would just have to never give Hux a reason to do so. Maybe if he opened up to the ginger it would show him he was trying, and he was okay with sharing this info.

That took Hux by surprise, and he glanced over at Kylo, lifting a brow. He knew next to nothing about Kylo, especially his background. No one was really allowed to ask about Snoke's apprentice, not even Hux. "I was joking earlier, but I didn't realize your father was actually a smuggler." He slid down in the water so he could stretch without exposing anything below his navel. "Sounds like we both could have used fathers who actually gave a shit about their sons." His face went cold. "Maybe he wouldn't have had to die if he'd not been such a failure at everything when it came to his legacy."

Kylo just nodded lightly, still just staring ahead at the water. "It's fine, he would have laughed anyway......but honestly....I have always been....angrier with L-...my mother more than my father.." Kylo's chest tightened, thinking about Leia as his _mother_. "At least he tried....she feared me even back to my earliest memory..." He huffed sadly, reaching up to run his hand through his wet hair, pushing it back behind his ears without thinking. He huffed shaking his head lightly. "She would always tell me that the good of the galaxy came before the good of her family..."

Before he could stop himself, Hux scooted closer, his thigh just barely touching Kylo's. "I wish I'd been feared," he said softly. "I was called worthless. By Brendol, by Pryde, by Brooks, all of them."

Kylo turned his head to look over at hux, brown eyes looking darker than normal in the steam. "...I would kill him for you....if you wanted me too.." He didn't have a funny face, nothing to indicate he wasn't anything but serious. "Pryde I mean. The only reason he is still around to watch his smug face _think_ he has power."

Hux's eyes glittered in the steam, and a hungry smirk curled his mouth. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated as a fresh surge of arousal rippled through him. Kylo's ass had been one thing. Kylo offering to kill his last remaining rival and tormentor... Kylo could have offered it in exchange for marriage and Hux would have accepted it if it meant Pryde would die. "I had considered it. Killing him," he said softly, his voice low in his throat. "With Brendol... I had opportunity and means. With Brooks, I was justified. I haven't had either with Pryde."

Kylo listened quietly, nodding at the end. "I am sure you could pick a better replacement for him given a few weeks of research." He left it at that, dipping under the water till he was submerged for a few seconds before coming back up. "I killed my fellow students when I left to find snoke. some of them I had been close to...others had resented me." Kylo hadn't told anyone about Han, the only people knowing what had happened were Rey and her group of resistance fighters. "I killed my father too..."

Hux sulked a bit as Kylo submerged himself. Apparently, he was oblivious to Hux's interest and obvious enjoyment of the subject of murdering rivals. That or he wasn't interested in him that way. _Idiot,_ he chided himself and moved back away. Somehow, Kylo's statement didn't surprise him. "Did you?"

He nodded. "Yea. I needed to....In order to not have another thing stopping me on my path...." He looked over at the Ginger, eyes moving over his face and over what was exposed of him. "I just have my mother left....Eventually I will find her. What about yours?....your mother?" Kylo could feel a mix of emotions waving off Hux, some more easy to pick up with out really focusing on them like the pride at the comment of killing his father, the excitement that had spiked when kylo offered to kill Pryde. He didn't know how to understand them though, not knowing what way the general was feeling those emotions.

"My biological mother... I don't know. I never saw much of her, and I don't know if she survived the siege of Arkanis." His arousal was completely gone again. Damnit, this was annoying. "Rae Sloane was my mother. She best Brendol to a pulp for me, to get him to stop abusing me. It got better thanks to her. I was trained thanks to her."

Kylo smirked a bit. "What happened to her?" He could feel the drop in mood around them, feeling bad for bringing up depressing things, but feeling like they didn't really have any other opportunities to really talk in other moments.

"Sloane? She retired... Found herself a wife, and she's happy. That's what matters." Hux moved a bit further away to submerge himself, then resurfaced, slicing his hair back. "Your mother must have been truly cruel to deserve death as well."

Kylo huffed, glad that at least one of them had a parent, whether blood related or not that ended up happy. Though he did wonder if Hux talked to the woman. "She.......works with the resistance..."

THAT had Hux's attention. He sat up straight, water sluicing off his chest. "The Resistance??" he asked in disbelief. No wonder he never mentioned her.

Kylo was a bit startled at Hux's sudden movement, blinking a few times as he looked up at him. "uh...yea...but I haven't spoken to her in over...." He had to think for a moment. "A decade?" He of course, knew his mother was running the Resistance as a General, doing just fine for herself. She was honestly living the way she had always wanted to, in the middle of it all trying to save the _galaxy_.

"That explains your disdain. That's just like the Republic. Ignoring the vulnerable to further the comforts of those already well off," he said bitterly.

Kylo smiled "I wouldn't say I was _vulnerable_." He pushed up a bit, stretching out of the hot water though his lower half was still submerged. "Do you ever talk to her? Sloan?"

Hux purposely ignored the flexing of Kylo's chest and stomach. No point in getting riled up over nothing. "When I have the chance I talk to her and her wife. She's happy and safe, and that's important to me. She's the mother I never had, since Maratelle hated me."

"How long has it been since you actually saw her? I know you probably wont like the idea of taking some more leave so soon...but if she is the one person who you still consider family? You should visit her...or invite her to stay for a few days." He smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the side of the pools.

"It's... Complicated. She's living in Chiss territory." He shifted, stretching again, leaning back to pop his spine. "It would take some serious planning."

"oh....that does make it a bit hard doesn't it..." Kylo was silent for a moment, then he got an expression like he had an idea. "Hey....what would you say to getting a massage?"

Hux blinked. "A massage? I...have never gotten one before. Would put an end to our private conversation, though."

Kylo shrugged, smiling softly. "Like I said. I wanted to come back a couple more times this week." With that he turned to face the wall and pulled himself up and out of the water, his bare ass passing Hux's view as the sound of his wet feet walking across the floor behind him. "Besides. If you have never had one than it's about time you did. The people here are really good and....I would like one too."

Hux turned bright red again. Damn this man. "You have no modesty, do you?" he demanded, refusing to look at him or his ridiculously toned ass.

There was a deep chuckled behind hux as Kylo wiped himself with a towel. "What? It's not like you haven't been surrounded by naked people before. I'm sure you showered in your fair share of communal showers before you got your private quarters." He smirked, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Come on. I'm ganna go pay for an hour. There is a room across the hallway where they will be." Kylo didn't want to make hux feel awkward, giving him space as he went and left to go pay for the massages.

Hux sighed. He was truly oblivious, wasn't he? He got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself and padded across the floor after Kylo. "I'm just trying to understand you," he said as he caught up with Kylo. "You're shy and withdrawn one moment, then brazen and teasing the next."

Kylo gave Hux a sideways look. "I....Guess there are just moments I feel more at ease than others...." He payed for the hour and then led them back to the other room, stopping before the door to look at Hux. "I feel....judged, and constantly on edge as though everything I do is scrutinized and weighed by everyone else...even you..." A small frown passed his lips. "I'm just.....feeling good not being judged I guess. And I haven't felt that from you since we got here.." With that he opened the door and led them in, going in and laying on one of the two tables they had laying out.

Hux awkwardly followed after Kylo and laid on a table. "I know I harp on your personal appearance but you're the Supreme Leader, Kylo. It's not personal and not meant as a slight against you. I'm trying to help." He pressed his face into the table, red again. "I don't judge your appearance. You're a beautiful man, but you could look truly magnificent if you took more pride in your grooming," he mumbled.

Kylo blushed hard, glad his face was down on the bed so Hux couldn't see, though he did chance a quick look over at him before looking back down. "Yea well...If I wanted a pretty face to stare at all day I would keep you around more often." He mumbled before the people came in. The woman who was with Hux had started at his shoulders, rubbing warm and calming smelling oils on his as she pressed hard into the muscles at his shoulders.

Hux was too shocked to react to the massage at first. He swallowed, then turned his head to face Kylo. "You think I'm pretty?" he asked coyly.

Kylo just smirked where his face was pretty. "Just relax General...Now is not the time for talking." He mumbled, the woman already working on his back. Adept hands moved to his neck, almost pushing his face back down onto the bed as they pressed into the muscles, working out any kings and knots that were known about, or not previously known about.

Hux would have grumbled, but his masseuse hit a knot in his lower back he didn't even know he'd had, but should have expected, given how tightly he held his back and posture, and before he could stop it, a low throaty moan escaped him.

The low chuckle that came from Kylo's direction was quiet, but still able to be heard. Kylo rarely afforded himself the pleasure of most things, but he had always appreciated the health benefits of things like this. Neither of his prior masters had told him he couldn't, so he had taken advantage of such things on many different planets he had gone too. A little while passed, the masseuse working now on Hux's feet, her small hands pinpointing the arches with a deep pressure of her thumbs. Kylo had flipped to his back already, the lady working on him rubbing his arms.

"Your back is a MESS," the masseuse commented to Hux, who was groaning softly as she worked out a series of knots in between his shoulders.

"That's because he does nothing but sit all day, and if he is standing he is like a stick." Kylo's voice suddenly cut through the quiet, and eye cracked open to look over at the ginger. "Also this is his first time getting a massage."

"Hush, you," Hux growled, but it turned into a low purring moan as yet another knot was worked out. "You should dictate the rest of this vacation, your ideas are good."

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux's comment, a smile spreading across his lips. "Well...It's a good thing I plan on trying to get at least some of your list done. Trust me when I say you would rather _not_ do everything I want to do. You would probably be bored, or....irritated."

"Speaking of... When is the next time a storm is expected? Or can you tell when one is coming, Kylo? Is that a Force thing you can do?" His tone was playful, almost drowsy as the last knot was worked out of his shoulders.

Kylo chuckled. "No...I can't sense when a storm is coming. Maybe if it was _caused_ by a force user maybe. I can check the weather though when we get back. This planet gets frequent rains." His voice was relaxed as well, feeling good after the hot water, then the massage. They were nearing the end of their hour, but it was just enough to feel relaxed, the pain pushed from their muscles.

"Here I thought you were all-knowing," he retorted teasingly, his voice content. "We will need to get back to feed Millie though. And have lunch."

The massage ended and the woman left them alone in the room. Kylo stretched, feeling like he could fall asleep where he laid but knew better. He got off the bed and tightened the towel over his hips. "She has probably gotten into everything out of anger and spite by now." He waited by the door for Hux.

Hux got up, making sure to keep tight to his towel, and he followed after Kylo, feeling like his muscles were brand new. "I feel incredible, only thing I can compare that to is a good lay," he drawled, forgetting himself in the afterglow of a good massage.

Kylo's cheeks flushed. "Wow. Such vulgar language." He had a playful tone, getting them back into the locker room where they had left their things. He made his way over to his pile of clothing, facing the wall as he dropped his towel and started putting them back on. "Feels like a crime to have to get dressed again."

"Vulgar, says the man who needs no excuse to drop his towel and show me his ass. You were a nudist in a former life, weren't you?" he asked, carefully getting dressed while Kylo's back was turned.

Kylo let out a louder laugh, zipping his pants. "No. I wasn't, but what does it really matter? A body is a body." He pulled his tank over his head, feeling extra warm right now so he was glad he had worn something light.

"Is it?" Hux asked, straightening his shirt. "Sometimes people don't think the way you do."

Kylo finally turned around, reaching down and grabbing the bags they had with them. "Yea." He gave Hux a small smile before waiting on him to finish getting ready, leading them out the hot springs and out into the sun. It was hot now, the sun blaring down on the hot paved road.

Hux watched him go, a small half smile on his face before he headed after him into the bright sunlight. He winced at the brightness and quickened his steps to catch up with Kylo. "I'll need sunscreen if we're going to be out here, or I'll burn," he said.

"Oh yea....I forgot about that sorry." He didn't think they would find anywhere to pick them up, but he knew he saw some back at the hotel. "well...do you want to go get something to eat first? Eat back at the hotel? Get sunscreen then come back out?"

"That sounds good to me- then I can feed Millie and keep her from getting angry and pissing in our luggage," Hux agreed. "I picked dinner and breakfast. Your turn to pick the meal."

Kylo agreed to picking their late lunch, getting them back to the hotel quickly in order to get Hux out of the sun, and Millicent fed. He decided to order out, wanting to relax inside for the rest of the day as long as Hux was okay with it. The deliverer brought them two bags of food, the intense smell of broth wafting through the hotel room. Kylo set out the containers, sitting heavily on the couch as he busted two sticks apart. "Foods here."

Hux came out of the bathroom from washing his hands, Millie prancing at his heels. She was content, having been fed, and had been allowed to sniff at their post-bath-and-massage clothes. Hux dug out her womp rat toy and stuffed it with a little catnip before tossing it to her. She immediately went to attacking it blissfully, leaving them in peace. Hux sat down on the couch, sniffing the air. Whatever it was smelled delicious. "What is it?" he asked as Kylo pulled some odd utensils apart.

"Ramen." He said as he stuffed his mouth with the thick noodles he pulled from the carton, a brown broth with an array of other vegetables in the bowl floating around. He pointed to the Styrofoam cup sitting on the coffee table, a set of sticks on top for him.

"I've never had it before," Hux said, picking up his carton and sniffing it hungrily. "Do I put the noodles in the broth?" He paused, looking at the sticks. "How do I use those?"

Kylo looked over, a few noodles still hanging from his mouth before he slurped them up quickly and set down his carton. "So, take the cup with the noodles and dump them in the broth, you use the chopsticks to eat it." He clacked them together to show Hux how it worked. "It....might be best for you to use the fork and spoon though if you haven't ever tried to use them before..." He frowned.

Hux laughed awkwardly, embarrassed. "I've never had much variety in my diet," he admitted. "Not much cultural widening of my palate." He dumped the noodles into the broth carefully, stirring the contents. He elected on using the fork, as he wasn't sure he wanted to learn the new utensil on something with the potential for a large mess. With the first mouthful of noodles and vegetables, his eyes widened. "This is _incredible,_ " he said, barely giving himself time to speak before stuffing his mouth again.

Kylo had just been about to take another bite before he laughed, a genuine, wide smile on his face as he chuckled at Hux's reaction. "Yea. It's a red meat based dish. Really popular in both the outer and inner rim planets. There are lots of types because of all the cultural influence." He took another bite and sat back against the couch. "I ate this allot as a kid. It's cheap, comes in a wide variety and can be found anywhere."

"I can see why it's popular," Hux agreed, slurping up some noodles. "It has a LOT of flavour and salt. The meat is very tender, too." He frowned, looking into the broth and used a spoon to fish out a brown egg. "An egg?"

"Oh yea. You can keep it or leave it." He pointed to the egg half sitting on the lid of the carton. "I don't really like it, but don't knock it till you try it. If you end up liking that, you might like their Egg drop soup too." He picked up a large slice of meat from the broth, ripping it in half with his teeth.

Had this been any other kind of meal, and in public, Hux might have objected to how Kylo was eating. But this was a new experience, and was rather fun. He decided to try it, and cut the egg in half with his fork. It was soft boiled, and the yolk was thick, but not solid. He slid half into his mouth, and he made a soft low moan. "That is DELICIOUS," he sighed.

Kylo gave a light nod, swallowing his bite. "Good! There is other types too. Maybe we can order a few others later in the week." There was also a few other food pieces on the table. Some dry cookies, a bowl of sweetened bean sprouts and two cups of a white liquid.

"I'd like that," Hux said, wiping the corner of his mouth. "This is delicious and rather filling." He eyed the two cups. "What's in those?"

Kylo hadn't mentioned the sweet drink he had gotten for the two of them, realizing the man had a eye for the sweet things. "That...is a drink I have a love hate relationship with." He chuckled and grabbed the two of them, handing one to Hux. On closer inspection there were dark things sitting at the bottom, the straw wider than normal straws. "This is a milk tea. I think you'll like it. But those things on the bottom are like a jelly. " "Only reason I both love and hate is because my first time having it I wasn't told about the things at the bottom. Practically choked to death as a kid." He chuckled.

Hux tilted his head, but looked curious. "I'll try some once I finish some more of this," he said, waving his hand at his ramen. "Though... I doubt I'll be able to finish it all in one sitting. There's a lot of food here."

Kylo nodded. "I _could_ finish all this if i wanted too, but I'll save some for later.." He bit off the rest of the noodles at that and set it on the table, bringing the wide straw to his lips as he pulled the milk tea, an a few of the jelly balls through the straw. He was chewing for a few seconds after as well. "It's also a good food because it lasts. The noodles can get a bit soggy but it still tastes good the next day."

"I bet you could," Hux replied, but his expression was actually fond as he watched Kylo suck up some of the tea. He shoved some meat and noodles into his mouth and finally feeling full, he closed up his carton and picked up the drink. It was sweet, cold and the jellied bits were a surprise, but pleasant. He was reminded, if only marginally, of the jellied candies he'd had as a very, very young child, and he smiled. "I like it," he said happily.

"Good." Was Kylo's short reply. He leaned forward and grabbed the small remote, turning on the large tv turning it on. He switched it to one of the shows Hux had made a comment about watching, smirking.

"That's a good idea. I'm too full and relaxed to do anything else right now," Hux said approvingly. ".... put on '90 Day Mate,' Kylo."

Kylo changed it, though he gave Hux a brow lifted look before setting it back down. He would glance out of the corner of his eye at the ginger every now and then, his mind no where on the TV and everywhere on what more he could do to make him happy...or at least happier. The couple on the TV show were fighting, having spent only a week together so far. Kylo wondered if Hux was a good kisser, knowing man had prier relationships.

Hux laughed at the antics of the Twi'lek and her potential Trandoshan mate. "I can never understand how people think that any relationship can become anything worth keeping in such a short amount of time," he commented, leaning back on the couch and taking another swig of his milk tea.

Kylo could agree, having witnessed what can happen when two people think they fell in love. "It takes time to build a trust." He sipped, pulling his legs up onto the couch. "Besides, I think figuring out what the other wants and likes, while discovering the similarities you share over time is key. You can't really know someone, or know if you will be compatible without it."

"Exactly," Hux agreed. "How are you supposed to commit to someone for your entire life if you don't know someone? You need to know what they do behind closed doors, what they do with responsibility, and how they make up for mistakes and wrong doings. You need to understand how they are under pressure, and if they are capable of allowing themselves to be vulnerable and trusting them."

Kylo nodded, setting the empty cup on the table. It was evening now, the sun low in the sky over the ocean outside. "Is there anything you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm full and feeling lazy," he admitted. "I'm okay staying in and watching holos." Hux looked over at Kylo and scooted a bit closer. He reached out and swiped his thumb over over the corner of Kylo's mouth, wiping away a drop of tea, then flushed and looked away. "Sorry."

Kylo nodded, looking over slightly before the cool thumb was swiping at his cheek. He blinked, cheeks going a bit flush. "Thanks..." He looked back towards the TV, biting his lower lip. "We can stay in. I'm feeling relaxed too." With that he got a bit more comfortable on the large couch, sitting lower till he was reclined a bit, one arm over the back of the couch and the other on the arm rest, head resting on the back of the couch. A bit of time passed by, the shows continuing on to another couple, and then another. A light snore cut through the sound of the couples arguing on the TV. Kylo's head was tilted back, mouth slightly open and his eyes shut.

Hux leaned in to watch the show as well, and Millie leapt into his lap. Between a warm cat on his lap, a belly full of food, and good company, Hux felt his eyelids get heavy, and in an hour or so, Hux had dozed off, leaning heavily against Kylo, his head resting on his shoulder.


	5. Stormy Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone recognises Kylo at the casino, and sparks a confrontation that results in a lot of feelings being aired out in the open.

Kylo had woken up a few hours later, both Hux and Millie were leaning against him sleeping soundly. He smiled, looking down at the tuft of orange on his shoulder, leaning in and pressing his nose lightly to his head, smelling the soft sent of his hair. Kylo wished he wasn't such a coward, unable to tell the ginger how he felt. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had developed an attraction to the man a few years ago. He had treated him horridly though, and he would never be able to forgive himself for it either. 

He woke the Loth-cat, shooing her gently off their laps and very gently, moved Hux into his arms, lifting him off the couch. He wouldn't be able to just leave him there on the couch, knowing it would be much better on both their backs to sleep on a flat surface. Slowly, he laid the sleeping man in the bed and covered him with the blanket before heading out to the balcony. He wanted to meditate. Something he hadn't done in a while since he had become Supreme Leader, never having the time. He sat down on the wooden deck, falling into his meditation, falling into it for the rest of the night.

Hux woke up a few hours later, confused. He was sprawled on his stomach on the bed, blankets drawn up, Millie asleep on top of them on his lower back. She was purring loudly, fast asleep, and Hux hated to wake her, but his confusion won out over his love for the sleeping cat. He propped himself up slowly on his elbows, blinking away sleep as he looked around the room. He remembered sitting on the couch with Kylo, belly full of food, a warm cat on his lap, Kylo even warmer beside him.... and then he woke up on the bed. Had Kylo carried him to bed? He flushed at the thought of Kylo picking him up and carrying him to bed- and then felt a stab of irritation.   
  
He was getting some very mixed signals from Kylo, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. One moment, Kylo was brazen, flaunting his assets -and generous, gorgeous assets they were- and the next, he was distant, aloof, and seeming to have no interest in Hux aside from professional curiosity, then swinging the opposite direction and indulging Hux with small tidbits about his life that Hux never would have dreamed he'd share. It was maddening, to tell the truth. What did Kylo want from him?   
Millicent stretched and meowed at him irritably for being disturbed, but moved to butt her head under his chin. Hux nuzzled into the soft fur between her ears, scratching her back gently.   
  
"Sorry, Millie," he soothed, looking towards the balcony where he barely made out the figure of Kylo sitting on the deck. His unmoving figure had Hux suspecting he was meditating, and he was not about to disturb him if that was the case.   
Hux rolled over onto his back and sighed, letting Millie curl up on his chest. This whole trip was causing him more issues that it was solving.

Almost an hour passed by and Kylo did not move, still sitting in the same position he had when Hux had woken. Kylo's mind was elsewhere, feeling the flow of force around him and through the city they were in. He could feel every life around them, all the emotions and distant thoughts, not focusing on any specific one. He could no longer feel the tug of a hook in his mind, Snoke's claws digging in, which was a calming relief. It left scars on him however, spaces in the force where his influence had suddenly left, leaving places for the force to go wild without his control.   
  
He breathed shallowly, his shoulders, arms and nose having taken a rosy color from the sun.

After another hour, Hux finally sat up, unable to go back to sleep, and his stomach was growling with hunger. He gave himself a minute before getting out of bed and padding across the floor to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," he said to Kylo as he passed, his voice soft so as not to disturb him. He dug into the fridge and pulled out his leftover ramen, putting it in the reheater, then made himself a mug of tarine.

Kylo could feel a warm presence in the force moving closer, the feeling familiar and pleasing to him. He could tell it was Hux, the signature something he had learned over years of knowing the man. Slowly, he came to, eyes opening to the bright sun as he stretched. He pushed himself up and walked into the living room, coming over to the kitchen to lean against the counters.  
  
"Morning." he smiled lightly, scratching at his nose.

Hux pulled the warm ramen from the reheater and pulled Kylo's leftovers from the fridge, putting them in to reheat.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked. "How long have you been out there?"  
  
He lifted his carton and took a sip of the warm broth with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you for putting me in bed," he said softly, glancing at Kylo.

Kylo smiled, nodded at Hux's hungry question. He looked away sheepishly, biting at the inside of his cheek.  
  
"You're fine. You're supposed to be relaxing, so falling asleep sitting up is not the best on the back." He smirked and crossed his arms. "All night. I hadn't meditated in a few weeks and this was a good opportunity while we have no one to bother us."

"You should sleep, too, Kylo," Hux said, pulling Kylo's leftovers from the reheater and putting them on the counter for him. "Or did I ruin your sleep last time with my unconscious cuddling?"

Kylo chuckled, reaching out and grabbing the take out.  
  
"You're fine. Meditating acts somewhat like sleep for me, my body going into a....semi conscious mode while my mind wanders." He stuffed a forkful in his mouth. "It's still rest, though I can't do it too many nights in a row without needing to get real sleep."   
He moved over to the couch, sitting down as he worked on his leftovers.  
  
"So.....I was hoping to do something today...but I didn't know if you wanted to."

Hux followed him, sitting on the couch beside him, carefully keeping his ramen out of Millie's reach.  
  
"I just fed you," he chided, then tilted his head at Kylo curiously. "What did you have in mind?"

Kylo sat back, swallowing his bite before answering.  
  
"I was kinda hoping to go to the casino....I know it's weird but..I actually am good at cards." He looked over at the ginger, trying to gauge his reaction.

Hux lifted a brow.  
  
"You count cards with the Force?"

Kylo suddenly got a pouty look, setting the food on his lap.  
  
"What?....I mean..I can but I like playing cards the normal way too. I'm pretty good at them without the Force." He frowned and went back to his food.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a smuggler for a father, then. All right. We'll go. I'm curious to watch you at work. Just no using Order funds," Hux said, feeling like indulging him. He finished off his leftovers, happily eating the last egg-which he'd saved for last. Kylo smiled, sitting forward a bit on the couch setting his now empty container down.  
  
"Awesome. I wanted to hit the Sabacc tables and play a few hands. I have my own funds, so no worries. I usually start at the mid-range tables but I think I wanna bet on the high-tables for this trip." He spoke quickly, obviously knowing what he was doing as he stood up, grabbing the empty containers to throw away.

"... The casino has a strict dress code, doesn't it?" Hux asked, frowning. "I don't think we brought any formal clothes."

Kylo made a small noise as he trashed the containers.  
  
"It's fine. There is a nice place we can go get something to wear this afternoon and head there afterward." He turned to Hux. "It may not be styles you're used to....well...used to seeing but I think you will look good in them."   
  
With that he all but ran into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes, disappearing into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Get dressed so we can head out!" His voice was muffled through the door.

Hux blinked rapidly, then got up and headed to the wardrobe, electing to don the new tunic, pants and coat he'd purchased the day before. He finished the outfit with his parade uniform boots, tucking the pants into them.  
  
"You have me curious now, Kylo," he said, taking a comb to his hair and applying a small amount of pomade to tame it.

It didn’t take too long for him to come out of the bathroom, wearing one of the sets of clothes they had gotten. It was a pair of black pants, and a dark blue tunic.  
  
“Good. I think you will have fun trying on fancy clothes.” He smiled, his hair having been brushed out of his face, the soft locks pulled back into braids on the side where they were tied in the back.

Hux felt his breath catch in his throat as Kylo came out of the bathroom. He'd never seen Kylo with his hair groomed and braided before, always having seen him with his hair a royal mess around his face. The look made his face more open, accentuated his cheekbones and drew attention to his eyes.  
  
"Your hair looks beautiful," he blurted before he could stop himself.

Kylo blinked a few times, his cheeks and nose going a bit pink.  
  
“Oh...Thanks I uh...normally do it this way when I am wearing my helmet. I don’t want it in my face at the casino.” He smiled lightly.   
  
“You look nice. Those new civilian clothes work well on you.” He walked past Hux back out the bedroom doors. “Maybe now you will come out of your quarters on your off hours. Go spend some free time in the officers lounge.”

"I never would have guessed, I always see it as a mess, and It's easier to just stay in my uniform, but if you say I look nice, maybe I can oblige you," he said, face red as he trailed after Kylo to the door.

“You should. I think it would do the crew some good to see you in something other than your uniform.” He grabbed his credit chip and made for the door. “At the moment...they see you as...now don’t take this in the wrong way....not human.”   
He responded to his second point.  
  
“And I mean that they don’t see you, just the General.....you would be surprised how much more loyalty you can bring by your people knowing you're just like them.”   
  
Kylo didn’t know why he was going so hard into this concept, but he wanted to see Hux, and he wanted Hux to feel comfortable being him around everyone else too. Maybe if Hux could be himself, then Kylo too could open up around the ship.

"I suspect it's you who wants to see me more casual and human, Kylo. If I did, would you do the same?" Hux asked. He frowned on the loyalty point.  
  
"My men are loyal to me. It's programmed into them, and that's the baseline, not speaking of the actual loyalty that is developed through the examples I set."

Kylo rolled his eyes as they got into the elevator, working their way downstairs.  
  
“I know they are loyal to you, trust me I hear it every day. What I mean is feel.....closer to you...more in a _bonded_ way...”  
  
He turned to look Hux in the eyes.  
  
“There is only so far someone will go for their superior. Even if it’s been ingrained in them since birth....trust me....I would know.”  
  
With that, the door dinged and he walked out towards the front doors of the inn.

"I don't let people bond with me, Kylo. People in my position don't have the luxury of relationships when nearly everyone is your subordinate," Hux said quietly, his voice bitter as he followed after Kylo. "It's been that way since I was young. Not good enough for the higher ups, then too high ranked and too intimidating for the lower ranks, and my conscience won't allow for it."  
  
A thin smile spread over his lips, one that was dripping in sardonic bitterness.  
  
"Before you became Supreme Leader, I had politicians tossing their heirs at me, hoping I'd marry them. Usually their daughters. Hoping I'd take one so I'd try for heirs of my own. Funny, really. They should have offered their _sons_."

Kylo gave another roll of his eyes.  
  
“Just because you grew up a certain way, doesn’t mean it you can’t change it.” He gave the ginger a look. “You of all people should understand that. I’m not saying have a personal one on one relationship or conversation with every crew member on board. I’m just saying you can be more.... _approachable_ is all.”  
  
He huffed lightly, crossing his arms as they walked, leading him towards the store he had spoke of earlier.   
  
“And besides. When did you give a kriff what the higher ups feel....You sure don’t for _me_!”  
  
Kylo’s eyes darted to Hux quickly, realizing what he said at the end was a bit...harsh. He knew Hux cared, and he had sensed it for a while now, but for a long time he hadn’t. Neither had Kylo but...Hux still put off the air of not caring when they weren’t alone like this.

"I have standards I like to maintain. You of all people should know that," Hux said stiffly. "I didn't get to my rank at such a young age by fraternising."  
  
He had to admit Kylo had a point, though. He could be more approachable, but it was hard for him. Kylo's other point, however....  
  
"I do, though," he said, so softly that he wasn't even sure Kylo heard him. "Why do you think I've been trying so hard? Emotions... Camaraderie.... I'm not used to having equals that actually respect me."

Yes, well, when I make you Grand Marshall you wont have to worry about rank anymore, He thought to himself before replying.  
  
“I know you have....I didn’t mean...now...more like before.” He sighed, giving a sad smile. “I respect you...”  
  
They came up to a set of glass doors and Kylo opened it, holding it open for the ginger. Hux came up short, looking at Kylo seriously. He knew Kylo was trying. He had been trying, and Hux was giving him credit for it, but he still remembered the feeling of his throat being crushed close, the disdain on Kylo's face when he'd tossed him against the bulkhead.  
  
"If you do, it's recent," he said quietly. "I know you've been trying, I do. I'm trying to move past what you did."  
  
He stepped closer to Kylo so he could be quiet and not overheard by anyone else nearby.  
  
"This vacation... It's helping me with that."

Kylo didn’t have anything to say to that, only acknowledging Hux with a small nod before following him into the store. Kylo wouldn’t blame Hux if he never forgave him, not being able to himself. The inside of the store was huge, walls lined with fine fabric clothing, jewelry and shoes, all looking as though they came from some fashion show. There was no way this place was going to be cheap, but they were definitely nice.   
  
“So....I sort of wanted to try something.” He stopped, looking Hux over a bit. “What would you say to us picking for each other? Sort of a surprise until we try it on?”

The small smile nearly broke something inside Hux. He saw something in his eyes that he couldn't quite place, but it caused him a pang of sorrow. He had no idea why. Hux looked around the store, taken aback by the rich fabrics and stylish cuts, the trims and materials that made up the expensive suits and dresses.  
  
"You want me to pick out an outfit for you?" he asked. Kylo nodded.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t mind, as long as you don’t?” He started walking again, looking at some of the clothes as they passed. “It will be fun to see what the other thinks looks good. Sometimes you can’t be your own judge.”  
  
Kylo knew almost immediately what he wanted to go look at for Hux, but he wouldn’t forgo looking at other options as well.

"No, I don't mind. Would be interesting to see what you think I'd look good in," Hux replied.  
  
He browsed the clothing, occasionally looking over at Kylo, narrowing his eyes, comparing the attire with his frame, shaking his head, then moving on. After a few false starts, then a few promising choices that had most unfortunate flaws- a gorgeously cut tunic that had ruffled tails of all things- Hux finally stopped, seeing an outfit that not only had something similar to what Kylo liked to wear, but also was sleek, elegant, and appealed greatly to Hux's taste. Hux pulled the suit off the rack and approached Kylo with it.   
  
"How do you like this one?"

Kylo wandered through the racks, not paying attention to Hux until he heard the familiar voice call to him.  
  
“Hmm?” He turned, seeing the garment in Hux’s hands. His eyebrows rose, seeing the lush dark fabric and the deep red that laid in the ginger's hands.   
  
“Wow...That looks nice.” He reached out and took the hanger. “Here..”  
  
He turned back to the rack behind him, having seen something he had seen for Hux, pulling it off and holding it out to him.  
  
“I had just been looking at this. You try this on and I'll try this on.” He smiled.

Hux blinked at the white and red outfit Kylo held out. He'd be lying if he hadn't imagined himself in a similar set of attire in his more daring, more outrageous fantasies.  
  
"Were you prying in my head again?" he teased as he exchanged clothing with Kylo and went into the dressing room.

Kylo smirked as he watched Hux walk away with the bright garment before turning to go to the other changing room. He put on the garment, surprised by how well of a choice Hux had made.  
  
This....looks really good on me He thought to himself as he made his way out the door to wait for Hux.

Hux fussed with the trim, trying not to let his eyes linger over the gold brocade, trying not to think too loudly about his silly dreams of being Emperor that he'd entertained when he was younger, and how his raiment would have looked like this. He looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. The white complemented his pale skin, the red and gold bringing out the colour of his hair and his eyes were a stark contrast. The outfit made his figure svelte, lean and commanding, and he loved it.  
  
"Who knew you had such impeccable taste?" Hux asked as he stepped out of the dressing room.

Kylo was standing there, even with the slight hunch he looked tall and powerful. The black fabric pulled in the right places, accentuating his chest and the red fabric down the edge looked like a splash of blood. Kylo's eyes immediately went from the clothing to Hux's face, his cheeks going rosy.   
  
_He .....looks way too good in that. His new uniform is **definitely** going to be white._  
  
"Honestly you could make anything look good." He looked away sheepishly. "But you have good taste as well...."

Kylo looked amazing. The cut of the clothing accentuated the incredible ratio of his shoulders to hips, and made his already long legs look even longer.  
  
"You look like a vornskr," he said without thinking.

Kylo's cheeks went even redder, looking off to the side.   
  
"That's......thank you. You look like an emperor."   
  
Kylo moved closer, adjusting Hux's collar before stepping back.  
  
"I'll go pay. There's no reason to change. We can get them to drop our things off at the hotel."

Hux's face turned bright red. Had his thoughts been that obvious?  
  
"I- okay," he stammered, putting his other clothing into a bag.

Kylo grabbed the bag from him and disappeared off in the store for a few minutes before coming back.  
  
"You ready?"

Hux nodded.  
  
"Let's go," he said. "I'm interested in watching you play Sabacc."

Kylo got them a ride this time, hailing a cab that brought them straight to the casino. It was huge, humans and xenos everywhere, smoke hanging in the air in some spots and drinks bring brought around for everyone. Kylo quickly found a table, sitting down and gently tugging Hux to stand just behind him. He tapped the table twice as the dealer tossed out two hands of cards.  
  
"I always play two hands. Betters the odds." He looked over at Hux behind him. The people at the table looked up at them, eyeing Hux and then Kylo. A smirk came over Kylo's face.  
  
"They think you’re a concubine." He whispered.

Hux watched Kylo set up, then noticed the looks he was getting from a few of the escorts of those playing.  
  
"I figured as such," Hux whispered back, his face going cold and collected, haughty and serene.  
  
"None of these peasants would be able to afford me if I was."  
  
Hux's comment brought a large smile to his lips, a deep chuckle reverberating.   
  
"No. No they wouldn't."   
  
"Not that _you'd_ have to pay for an escort," Hux replied, enjoying watching Kylo flush. "Or pay for _me_ , for that matter." 

The dealer played a hand of his own, the players putting in chips as did Kylo. They needed a certain set of cards, whoever had the highest hand of the biggest suit was the winner. Kylo tossed a few cards from his hand, tapping the table as the deal have him two more. Kylo pushed in a few more chips, eyeing the man across from him, two people folding. Kylo set his hand down, the table groaning.   
  
"Won first hand." He smirked.  
  
Hux was impressed. Kylo won easily and quickly, though he didn't really understand the game himself. Kylo played more hands, winning three in a row before he lost one small hand. Kylo had leaned in closer to Hux, his shoulder pressed against Hux's side where he stood. There was a decent sized pile of chips building in front of him.   
  
The dealer started eyeing Kylo before he lost the hand, but the other players didn't seem too happy, one even leaving the table.   
  
"I've already paid for the new outfits." He smirked.

Hux didn't move as Kylo leaned against him, his shoulder reassuring and warm against his flank. After a moment's hesitation, he rested his hand on Kylo's other shoulder, almost indulgently.  
  
"You weren't exaggerating about your skills."

Kylo smirked, giving Hux a small glance as he grabbed another hand.   
  
"Thanks. I learned from my father. Maybe I'll teach you if you want."   
  
A server set a drink down in front of Kylo, brushing his arm with hers as she gave him a smile and walked away. Kylo didn’t even notice. Hux noticed the smile the server gave Kylo, and despite himself, he curled his lip at her in a possessive snarl, his eyes glittering dangerously. The woman saw the danger in his eyes, and left the table quickly. 

Mine, Hux snarled silently at her retreating figure- and then clamped down on the thought, flushing at his own daring- then felt his hackles rise again. Another person was eyeing Kylo, and he didn't like the look on their face.   
  
They knew him.   
  
"Well, well," the gentleman said, pushing forward to the table. He was older, with shoulder-length salt and pepper hair that had a white streak in it. His face was shrewd and calculating, his voice coolly modulated and cultured.  
  
"I never expected to see you again."

Kylo had been placing his hand down before he heard the voice. His blood ran cold, eyes still on the cards for a few seconds longer before he looked up.  
  
"...I'm sorry. But do I know you?" He put on the voice of confusion as he tapped the table for his next hand, the dealer scooping up the last play.  
  
 _Shit....Shit shit..._  
  
Hux could feel Kylo stiffen against him, and he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"I'm wounded," the man said, feigning being hurt. "Surely you remember me? Talon Karrde? I worked with your father."  
  
Hux sighed silently. Smuggler shit.  
  
Kylo didn't ease up the tension in his shoulders.  
  
_Shit. How do I get out of this? If I say I remember then I have to keep talking. If I say I don’t remember than he will probably say the name out loud..  
_  
"Maybe I was too young to remember you." He made a dismissive gesture, hoping the man would drop it.  
  
"You were nine the last time I saw you... And Calrissian- Uncle Lando, I believe you called him," Karrde said slyly. "Is your memory that poor?"  
  
Hux narrowed his eyes. Calrissian? The former General of the Rebellion?  
  
Kylo's hands were shaking. He folded his hand and stood up.  
  
"Sorry. Don't remember you." He pushed Hux away from the table, not even grabbing the chips as he started walking away. Hux followed after him, concerned. He shot a look over his shoulder and saw Karrde scoop up the chips and follow after them.  
  
"You left your winnings," Karrde said as he caught up with them. "That's quite the pot, you shouldn't just leave it, Ben."  
  
Kylo stopped quickly, turning back around only to bump into Hux.   
  
"Do not call me that." It had slipped out before he had a chance to shut himself up, taking a shaky breath.  
  
"....Keep the chips and leave me alone." He growled, going to turn back around.

"It's your name isn't it? You know it will be a relief to your mother to know you're taking time to relax," Karrde said smoothly. "Would you like me to send her your winnings, as well as your love?"

Kylo couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Not had he only hated the man before, but he hated him even more now. The cups on the nearby tables were rattling as he turned back around, his face contorted in anger. 

"Fuck off, Karrde! Your joking isn't that funny anymore and I'm this close to strangling you where you stand."

His hand was gripped tight into a fist at his side.

Karrde stood his ground, and Hux had to marvel at the man's spine, facing down Kylo Ren in a rage, while maintaining his cool.

"I simply wanted to relay a message to you. The General isn't well. It might be a good idea to get in touch with her before it's too late, Ben."

Karrde gave a mock bow, then disappeared back into the crowd. Hux stared at Kylo. He had a very bad feeling about the encounter. 

"The General? Kylo... What did he mean?"

Kylo was visibly shaking, his face staring incredulously at where the man walked away. The whole casino around them was staring. 

“It’s..it’s nothing.” He turned quickly, continuing to walk away. 

_Leia is ill? Why...why should I care. I don’t care. I can’t let Hux know. He can’t know. No one can know._

Hux followed after him. He was concerned about Kylo's reaction.

"It's something or you wouldn't be this upset. Why did he call you Ben? And he clearly didn't mean Calrissian, he said her. What's going on, Kylo?"

Kylo stopped quickly, turning around as he glared at Hux. 

“I said it’s nothing!” His teeth were bared. He stared at the ginger for a few moments before realizing how harshly he had yelled at Hux. His anger faded quickly, being replaced with a scared look of shock and fear.

“I....I’m sorry...” He gulped. “...I didn’t think....I didn’t I would see anyone I knew here...I was wrong..” 

He felt horrid. Not only did he just have himself ousted for the first time since he had defected, but he had just yelled at the one person he had told himself he would never yell at again.

Hux drew back, becoming afraid at the outburst, feeling his heart rate skyrocket in fear. Between the clenched fist, the expression on his face, the rattling cups, and the verbal outburst, Hux was thinking back to the moment when Kylo had turned around in the ruined throne room and strangled him. 

"I see," he said, his voice strained. "Perhaps you should take a walk... By yourself. I'll take a cab back to the hotel."

He backed up a few steps before turning and heading for the exit, his hands shaking. He clenched them to stop the trembling.

Kylo stood there in the middle of the casino, people staring as Hux walked off. He watched him go, his hands clenched tightly at his sides as he fought against the urge to just...destroy. He turned the other way, heading for a different exit. 

He walked out, making his way wherever he could feel the least amount of people around him, bringing him to walk up the mountain trail. He didn’t know how long he walked for, but by the time he got somewhere secluded, he had cooled off significantly. He curled his fists and let out a yell, the trees around him buckling outward slightly. 

_How could you yell at him like that. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t say anything bad....he just wanted answers...._

He found the edge of the trail, sitting down on the cliff overlook as he stared out over the ocean. 

“You blew it....What does it even matter if he knows who you are.....”

* * *

Hux took a cab back to the hotel room, taking the ride to calm down.

 _He didn't hurt you. He just yelled_ , Hux thought, scrubbing at his face. He stopped himself. 

He had still been terrified, though. Maybe there was no recovering from what Kylo had done to him.

 _That isn't entirely true_ , he thought. _You felt safe enough with him in the bath house, completely naked. You felt safe enough to fall asleep on him twice._

He was quiet as he paid the fare and made his way to the room and went straight into the refresher to change. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, at the outfit Kylo had picked out for him.

"What am I doing? What are we doing?" he asked his reflection. "He clearly doesn't trust me, and I shouldn't trust him, so this shouldn't bother me."

But it did. It hurt him.

He changed into his pyjamas and hung the outfit up. He refilled Millie’s bowl watching her eat as he tried to arrange his thoughts. After she was done, he scooped her up and got into bed, curling around the Loth cat. Sensing her Favourite Human was upset, Millie purred and purred into his throat as he struggled with keeping back tears of frustration.

* * *

Clouds built up in the sky over the ocean, the clouds moving in quickly and were looming closely. Kylo hadn’t come back yet, over an hour passing and it was only a thirty minute walk from the casino to the hotel. 

Kylo didn’t want to go back. He didn’t deserve to go back. He should just promote Hux now and let him go run the First Order. It’s not like the Supreme Leader was really needed when there were competent people on crew. He couldn’t get the look of Hux’s face out of his mind as he yelled at him, the fear and hurt he had caused. 

He sat there on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the rain clouds headed inland.

* * *

Hux dozed in and out of sleep, unable to fully settle. Kylo hadn't returned yet, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He glanced out the window and saw the sky had gone dark with looming storm clouds. Kylo was still out there.

 _He'll be fine_ , he thought dismissively, rolling onto his side. _But what if something happens to him?_

He couldn't take that risk. He sighed and got dressed in his new casual clothes and donned his new coat, then headed back out to look for Kylo. If he didn't want to tell him what was going on, didn't want to trust him, that was his prerogative.

Hux was done trying to understand him. He had hoped to get to know him better, to understand his own conflicted feelings over him, but now he was even more confused than before.

He just couldn’t leave Kylo alone out there. 

* * *

Kylo took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the incoming storm- the clouds had pulled in closer and a wind was beginning to whip around the area. He shouldn’t leave Hux by himself for so long, though maybe the man was glad he hadn’t come back. He pushed himself up off the ground and sighed, seeing he had gotten the new outfit that Hux had picked him dirty. He hoped he could clean it, he highly doubted he could get rid of it. 

He began a slow descent down the trail. He was going to tell Hux the truth, even if the man hated him afterward, he would tell him. Hux could very well ruin his life with this information, but he was willing to give it to him. He didn’t want to lie to Hux, and he had never meant to in the first place, merely not knowing how to breach the subject or figure out if it mattered or not.

* * *

Hux made his way down the path near the casino, searching for Kylo. He couldn't have gone too far, or so he hoped. He had always suspected there were some unsavory connections in Kylo's past- and had for years- but mostly because he thought very little of the Knights of Ren.

So what if Kylo had ties with a now retired smuggler? He'd been with the Order for over a decade now.

He stopped as he saw Kylo's tall figure further up the path. The wind whipped his hair into a mess, his coat fluttering around him. He stared up at him.

"Are we going to talk about what happened, or do you want to pretend it _didn't_ happen?"

Kylo stopped, hearing Hux’s voice just up ahead. He looked up, seeing Hux changed and was now looking for him. He felt his heart twinge, knowing that Hux still cared enough to come find him. 

“I’m sorry....I ...I never thought any of it mattered.” He looked off to the side, his jaw tense as the wind whipped around them. “Ask me anything.,...I’ll answer it....truthfully.”

That wasn't what he was expecting. He'd expected Kylo to tell him to leave him alone, to still be seething and angry. He wasn't sure he liked seeing Kylo like this.

He looked defeated.

Hux came closer, but still kept a respectable distance.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. You don't trust me. Just... Come back to the hotel. It's about to storm."

Kylo looked back to Hux, his jaw still tensed but his body was loose, no indication of anger towards Hux.

“I want to tell you....I don’t want you to think I am just...keeping things from you. And I do trust you....I have trusted you since..”

He took a deep breath, his hands rubbing the sweat off on his clothes. 

“Since you picked me up off that forsaken weapon and all I could hear from your thoughts was how scared you were for my life.” He took another deep breath, letting his hands fall loosely to his side. “So...I’ll answer anything. I want you to know....”

Hux had mixed feelings about this admission. Forsaken weapon- as if Starkiller Base hadn't been his life's work. But the fact that he'd known how scared Hux had been over his life that night as he'd pulled him from the bloody snow, hoping, pleading with the universe that nothing happened to him... Kylo had been unconscious, how had he known his thoughts then, but was so oblivious to his thoughts now?

"Then tell me what happened back there, Kylo. Tell me why some slimy smuggler got under your skin so easily. Why he called you Ben."

Kylo seemed to not know what to do with himself, unable to stand still. 

“My....My first name wasn’t Kylo Ren....I went by Ben before. I changed it when I met Snoke.”

He took a few steps closer, a hand going to the back of his hair as he messed with it in nervousness. 

“...My first name was Ben Solo...and that guy knew me through my father and his coworker, one of my uncles..”

Hux blinked. Then blinked again.

"As in, Han Solo? As in Leia Organa-Solo?" he asked in disbelief.

How had he not known this? Looking at his face now, how had he not seen it?

"You're the son of General Organa-Solo?" he asked, unsure how he felt.

Kylo had never given any indication of being aligned with the Resistance, but the death of Snoke... His rise to power, the destruction of Starkiller Base, his obsession with the scavenger....

"You realise," he said carefully, as they were on a high path in an encroaching storm, and he was only armed with two knives, they were isolated, and Kylo could be rid of him easily if he wanted. "That I am very confused about your loyalties now."

Kylo nodded lightly at Hux’s questioning, nodding once again when he repeated it. He could see Hux working his mind around the new fact, piecing things together. He was also not surprised at the loyalty question, knowing how it looked to someone else who didn’t have the whole story. 

“I...know....I am loyal to the Order Hux....” 

He swallowed.

“I trained under Skywalker....I left, I burned his school and I killed his students....I went to Snoke and I gained more than I had ever gained in my prior life...” He gulped. “I killed Han Solo....I am chasing Leia Organa and I want to take down the girl so she can’t become a Jedi....”

His expression became pleading.

“I’m loyal Hux.....I’m loyal to the Order, and more importantly, I’m loyal to you.”

The girl, the girl, the pfassking _girl_ , Hux was tired of hearing about her.

"And then what? You turn her to the dark side and you run off together as agents of the dark side of the Force?" he snapped angrily, more than he wanted to be.

"I don't care who you were, Kylo, but it does lead me to believe that I'm wasting my time trying to trust you, to work with you, because I'm just a pawn, a tool to utilise while you search for your little wild pet."

He flung his hands up.

"Why am I bothering? Do what you want. Go find your beloved, go chase her to the ends of the galaxy, I'm going to get a shuttle and go back to the Finalizer, I'm done."

He turned to go. He had no idea why he was so angry, so hurt when it came to the girl, why he was so jealous. He knew Kylo didn't care about him, he shouldn't even have these feelings, whatever they were.

No. Hux had it wrong, he wasn’t understanding. Kylo needed to make him understand.

“No, Hux please.” He moved forward, a desperation in his voice. “That’s not what I mean! I don’t want her. I want to kill her! “ 

His voice hitched, stumbling going to his knees and hands. 

“Please don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. I did use you, for a while and I’m sorry I didn’t see how wrong it was until too late.”

Kylo’s head was hanging slightly, his voice sounding slightly distorted as the tell tale signs of tears started to well up.

Hux stopped, hearing a hitch in Kylo's voice he'd never expected to hear. The start of tears. He turned around and staggered backwards.

Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, _was on his knees_. Begging him not to leave.

Hux stared at him in disbelief. He'd had fantasies of this moment, but never in this context. Never in this setting, in these circumstances. He was so shocked by the sight he didn't even flinch as lightning raked across the sky, a clap of thunder boomed overhead, and the rain began to fall in a torrent.

"Kylo... What do you want from me?" he finally managed.

Kylo ran his hand under his nose, sniffling as he looked up, eyes rimmed red. 

“I want you to stay. Please don’t leave....” He stayed there on his knees, the rain drenching him quickly. His hair clung to his face, clothing hanging heavily off him. 

“I..I want you by my side...There is no one else in the world I would rather have next to me.”

Hux felt something break, crumble and turn to dust in his chest as he watched Kylo wipe his nose like a child, drenched in the rain like an abandoned puppy. Ignoring the mud, the fact that his clothes were new, that he was drenched, and getting wetter still, Hux knelt in front of Kylo and put a hand to his chin, lifting it so Kylo was looking him in the eye. 

"This is a very delicate situation, Kylo Ren," he said, just loud enough to be heard over the rain. "I need you to be very clear on what you want, because I have been getting very mixed signals from you the past week- the past few years, even. Am I a political partner you want to make things up to? A friend you want to beg forgiveness of?"

Kylo’s eyes were dark, but glassy from the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. He swallowed hard, lips turned down in his sadness. There were a few strikes of lightning overhead as the seconds went by.

Kylo seemed to be weighing something in his mind. 

“I want to kiss you.” He spoke finally, not pulling away from Hux’s grip at all. “I want you to stand next to me when addressing the Order, I want to support you in your endeavors and I want you to support mine.” 

His voice cracked, a fear growing in his tone as he spoke, unsure whether the man would reject him.

Hux was not an emotional person. He'd been raised from a young age to stifle his feelings, that feelings were weakness. He'd never had true friends, not until he met Phasma, and even their relationship was one of convenience. Only Sloane had ever been someone he could rely on, someone he loved. 

Yet here was Kylo, saying he wanted him at his side, wanted his partnership, wanted his support, wanted to support him- and wanted to kiss him. 

Hux had no verbal response. He couldn't find the words, as that would involve emotions, feelings, and they were not in his purview- not at that moment, in any case. The silver-tongued General found words failing him for the first time in over a decade, so he settled for using his actions instead. 

Hux removed his gloves, tossed them aside, and slid his fingers into Kylo's rain-soaked hair. He gave Kylo one long, lingering look before he closed his eyes and kissed him as the rain poured over them both.

Kylo had watched Hux’s impassive face with growing concern, his mind shorting out when he watched the ginger take his gloves off, then the slim digits were in his hair. He was about to say something, but was cut off, cool lips on his own. His eyes fluttered shut, but he didn’t move, hands hovering at his side. 

He pressed back against Hux’s lips, the wetness on their faces not even a bother. He felt the quick swell of joy, excitement and fear pool in his stomach, unable to process the turn of events. He pulled back lightly.

“Are...are you okay with this?”

Hux was mildly disappointed when Kylo pulled away, but he gave a small crooked smirk when Kylo asked him if he was okay with the situation. 

"Kylo... you clearly have not even tried to read my thoughts, because you have been a source of confusion and desire for the past two years, and you have been driving me insane the past two days, but I thought you had no interest in me."

Kylo frowned, eyebrows pulling into a confused look. 

“I never wanted to use the Force on you again....” He looked away slightly, shame in his eyes. “I thought you would never want to be with me....not after what i have done...” 

His hands still stayed at his side, he made no move to hold Hux, afraid of hurting him and wanting it to be up to Hux to come to him.

"What about all the times you said my thoughts were simply loud and you didn't even have to try to read them?" Hux was smiling, though, in a watery, disbelieving sort of way. 

"Come here," he said, taking Kylo's hands and helping him to his feet before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him again. Kylo moved with Hux, letting him pull him up and feeling the cold wet clothes squish between them. 

“I wasn’t sure about them....not all thoughts are all that readable unless I’m listening for them....” A small laugh broke through. He slowly moved his hands to Hux’s sides, resting just on his hips. 

“I couldn’t be sure.”

Hux felt a small head rush as Kylo's hands went to his hips, and he let out a breathy laugh. The first time he'd been in a storm since he was four years old, and he's in it kissing Kylo Ren. He trailed a few gentle pecks along Kylo's jaw, fingers trailing through his wet hair as he brushed Kylo's nose with his own. He pressed his forehead against Kylo's and let out a long shaky breath. 

"The past few days, all I could think about was dragging you back into bed and having my way with you, but in every situation where we were naked, I didn't catch so much as a glimmer of interest. I thought you weren't interested... or that you didn't want me because I don't have the right parts, or... so many other reasons," he practically babbled.

Kylo’s fingers tightened their grip, pulling Hux closer as he kissed into ones he could catch. He let Hux continue on till the end, lifting on hand to Hux’s neck as he pulled him in close again, pressing his lips into the ginger’s tightly. 

“Shush.” He mumbled into the kiss. “I was trying not to creep you out.” Kylo chuckled, their lips still tight together. 

“You’re perfect. I just want you.” He said, finally pulling back. “I want you in whatever way you will have me. If you decide to end this, I’ll end it. If you want to keep this, I’ll never leave your side.”

"You're a mess, Kylo. And I don't care if you're related to Skywalker, or Organa-Solo, I wouldn't care if you were related to Jabba the Hutt, as long as you were mine and mine alone," Hux growled. "You want me by your side? I'm there. I'm yours."

He kissed Kylo again and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth gently.

Kylo let out a chuckle, though he felt a jolt of arousal at the bite. 

“I don’t know about a Hutt, have you ever seen one up close?” He practically giggled, feeling elated and released and everything else under the sun. Or rain at this point. 

“I’m sorry I messed up your vacation.....it was supposed to be nice...” Kylo wanted to reciprocate, but right now he needed to hold the other man, feeling as though he had been waiting for this embrace for his whole life. He pulled from the kiss, arms wrapping around Hux as he pressed his face into Hux’s shoulder.

"You've seen Pryde, right? Pretty close." Hux laughed, then pressed his face into Kylo's hair, his mouth near his ear.

"You didn't mess it up. And this is _our_ vacation, remember? But I have a way you can make it up to me."

Kylo made a small noise of acknowledgment, his hands pressed tight against Hux’s back. 

“Y...yeah?”

"Take me back to the hotel room and help me out of these wet clothes," Hux said into his ear. "What we do after that... We'll see what happens."

Kylo couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his mouth, nodding lightly as he pulled back only enough to reach under Hux and pull him up into his arms. He adjusted the ginger in his grip, taking a deep breath as he began walking down the trail. 

“I...hope we don’t get sick..” He chuckled, though he glanced nervously at Hux.

Hux made a small delighted yelp as Kylo scooped him up into his arms. He'd not expected him to actually carry him back.

"Hm..." He mused in false thoughtfulness. "You're right. Maybe we should take a hot bath."

Kylo seemed to go bashful at the thought, even though they had just been naked together. He hadn’t actually expected to be given the opportunity like this. 

“We can’t waste the amenities at the Hotel can we?” 

Kylo walked with Hux in his arms with ease, kicking into the hotel main lobby as people stared, but Kylo didn’t even care. They dripped water everywhere, finally getting into the room before he set Hux down.

Hux didn't even wait for Kylo to finish shutting the door before he was pawing at Kylo's wet tunic, shedding his own coat and letting it drop to the floor. All the while, he peppered Kylo's face with breathless kisses. His excitement and eagerness had been building the entire way back to their room, and he wanted Kylo to himself, skin on skin and alone. All his, no one else, just them, and finally dropping the posturing they'd been dancing around for years.

Kylo hadn’t been expecting to be practically ravished when he got back into the hotel room, his heart jumping into his throat when Hux was on him the second he set him down. He could feel the need, and want rolling off the ginger in waves, his surface thoughts a jumble of _finally_ and _I have been waiting so long_.

Hux led Kylo to the bathroom, only marginally guilty when he nudged Millie away with his foot. He'd fed her before he'd gone back out to find Kylo in the rain; she'd be fine until they were done... with whatever happened next. 

Hux was skilled at taking off clothes, and in moments, he had them both down to their skivvies, and he started the bath. He gave Kylo's bare chest a hungry look, then claimed his collarbone with his teeth, biting just hard enough to leave a mark as he wrapped his arms around Kylo's torso to pull him close.

He kissed him back, running his hands through Hux’s hair as the ginger stripped them with ease,- as easy as it was to remove wet clothing- and dropped them to the floor. He stood there, breathing hard as they stood in the bathroom alone together, wet clothes in piles at their feet. 

A shiver ran up Kylo’s spine at the teeth at his neck, a moan escaping him as Hux’s teeth sank gently into the flesh on his collar bone. 

“Fuck..Hux...” Hux’s skin was so cold, and it was only colder from being in the rain, he wanted to warm the man up. “You’re freezing, come on. Let’s get in the bath.” 

He smiled, pushing back at Hux’s arms gently. They had all the time in the world now, well at least four more days of private time in the world. The bathtub had filled quickly, the steaming water waiting for them. Kylo reached down and grabbed the edge of his own skivvies, tugging them and letting them drop to the floor, biting his lip as he waited for Hux to do the same.

Hux had wanted this- and been terrified of it- for the longest time. What if Kylo didn't like what he saw? What if he changed his mind? It was one thing, taking a casual bath where their most intimate parts were only briefly exposed, but this was different. He was baring himself to Kylo. 

It was no different than how Kylo had bared himself to Hux on the path, and Hux knew that. He'd been vulnerable and exposed, and Hux could have torn him apart, but Kylo had trusted him. Hux needed to trust Kylo now. 

Hux hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his skivvies and pulled them off his hips, those damnable hips that were too wide for his liking, that he hid with jodhpurs and his greatcoat, the longer tunics that were the style for the First Order instead of the shorter tunics that had been the case in the Empire and its earlier iterations. 

Kylo had seen his scars, but Hux wasn't ashamed of those. He wasn't ashamed of his body as a whole, truth be told, but he always worried it was never enough. As he let the wet clothes fall to the floor in a puddle around his feet, he looked up at Kylo with the same nervous, vulnerable expression Kylo had given him in the rain. 

He wanted Kylo- so badly- but at the same time, he was terrified. There was a reason he was seen as uptight, unapproachable, aloof, standoffish. He never knew if what he had, who he was would be enough. 

But damn if Kylo wasn't the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, and it made him all the more nervous. 

"Stars, you're gorgeous," he murmured, shivering from cold and nerves.

Kylo's eyes raked up and down Hux, his smirk not fading as he looked back up at Hux. 

"Hux. You’re perfect the way you are." He chuckled, hearing the worried surface thoughts. 

"Come on." He put his large hands on Hux’s hips, pushing him back towards the edge of the tub before turning him around. The tub was large, large enough to fit the two of them and maybe another person, practically a hot tub. Kylo stepped in, the water rippling around him as he held his hand out to help Hux step in.

Hux practically melted as Kylo's warm hands fell over his hips, and he got into the tub with Kylo. He pushed Kylo down to sit in the tub, and immediately sat beside him, resting his head against his shoulder, shuddering with relief and warmth as the water covered their lower halves. 

"I had a lot of idle fantasies about how this was supposed to go," he admitted. "This was not one of them, but it could not be more perfect."

Kylo chuckled, his chest rumbling next to Hux's. 

“I uh....always imagined it would be in a closet on the Finalizer. Or on your desk in your office." His cheeks flushed, but his smirk grew. "But this is indeed much better than all those." 

He turned, kissing the top of Hux's head as his hand went for Hux's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Hux had been taking a deep breath to calm himself, but when Kylo took his hand and laced their fingers together, his breath jerked and came out shaky. 

"Funny. Mine usually involved the couch," he replied, nuzzling into Kylo's neck and pressing a line of kisses to his collarbone, counting each perfect mole and beauty mark he saw.

"Your couch works too." He chuckled, turning more till he was facing Hux, one hand going to the back of his wet hair. There was a light tremor in his hands, giving away his nervousness. 

"I...don't want you to feel rushed or ...or like you can't say anything or do anything. I know I’m....I'm not really gentle with things.." 

His self doubt was coming back. 

"I don't....want to hurt you."

Hux shifted, moving so that he was sitting in Kylo's lap, facing him. He tried- mostly with success- to keep his crotch off Kylo's to give them both time to adjust to the idea, but the truth of the matter was that he wanted Kylo so badly. 

"I'm not a virgin, Kylo," Hux said as he threaded his arms around Kylo's shoulders and bumped his nose against his. "You won't hurt me." 

He pressed his lips to Kylo's and gave him a long, deep kiss before pulling away, his eyes glittering in the steam from the bath. It was very hard to focus with Kylo's firm thighs and narrow hips between his own thighs, but he was doing his best. 

"I want you. I have for a long time."

Kylo's large brown eyes stared back at Hux as he moved, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He was already half hard under the water, but he paid no attention to it. 

"I ..I never said you were....and...I know you’re not weak. It's just ....I ..." His eyes darted to the side, his hands coming to Hux's waist. His eyes were glassy at Hux's last words. 

"Mmsorry...I..." Kylo hadn’t been touched in a long time, and when he had it had been painful. He knew he hadn't done much of the same for Hux.

"Tell me?" Hux asked, lifting Kylo's chin with a gentle hand. "Tell me what's concerning you." 

His breath came in sharply again at Kylo's hands on his waist. He leaned into the touch, loving it, having not been touched in years. 

"Don't apologise. I think we're both a bit touch starved," he said softly, pressing his forehead to Kylo's. "Tell me what's bothering you?"

Kylo breathed in a few times, calming himself before he spoke, nodding at Hux's conclusion. 

"I've destroyed every good thing in my life....I've killed it. Wrecked it....." His voice was soft, forehead not leaving Hux’s as he stared down at the water. 

"I never.... pursued you because of that. You're the last good thing in my life and I don't want to ruin it with my...destruction...anger..." His voice trailed off for a moment, having to re-compose himself. 

"I never want to hurt you.....not again ."

Hux closed his eyes and pressed closer to Kylo, leaning against his chest, hooking his legs around his waist. He stroked Kylo's hair reassuringly. 

"You have hurt me, Kylo, but I forgive you," he said softly. "And you've been working _so hard_ to be better. You've been _so good_. You've been trying to make up for what you've done, and I know your intentions are pure, that they're not false."

He kissed Kylo again. 

"And I don't want a weak, placid lover. I don't find passive people attractive. You're strong, hot-headed and determined. You're wild and untamed, and that was part of the reason I wanted you. I wanted to see if I could tame you and make you _mine_ , make you come home to me at the end of the day when you're done destroying the enemies of the Order." 

Another kiss. Then another. 

"I don't exactly know what I'm doing, either. I've never cared for someone before outside the scope of their usefulness. No one has really cared for me in that regard, so I'm just as skewed on that front as you are. But... if you're willing, I'd be happy to learn with you."

Kylo was silent as Hux spoke, his hands squeezing Hux's side every now and then. He kept his eyes on Hux, letting him kiss him, taking in every word. 

"...I...I don't want to change....I don't want you to change....I want you to be exactly as you are right beside me." His voice sounded heavy with emotion, but he kept himself contained. 

Every spot of Hux touching him was like fire, both the skin and I'm the force. Hux may not be able to use the force, but the force was strong in the ginger. 

"I want you. I want to give you everything you want. I want you to be my Grand Marshal." It fell out of Kylo's mouth. He had wanted to make it an event, but screw it, this was the best opportunity to ask him.

"I'm not asking you to change, and I myself will never change. I merely want to work on accepting each other as we are, and making it work- and I do think we can make it work, Kylo." 

Kylo's large hands squeezing him were causing ripples of fire to shoot through his spine and down into his hips, and it was taking everything Hux had in him not to move his hips and take Kylo's length into him in one movement. He had to be slow with this- he didn't even know if sex was on Kylo's mind at the moment. This talk was all about them, their possibilities. 

His mouth went dry at Kylo's offer, his suggestion. 

"You- what?"

Kylo's eyes met with Hux's again, a look of curious worry. 

"I ..want you to be Grand Marshal....if you will accept it.." Kylo had the uniform waiting for Hux in Kylo's room for if he said yes....if not he would toss it.

Hux's breath was coming shallowly now. This was almost too much at once- Kylo admitting he cared for him, being naked in a tub in Kylo's lap, and the offer of the rank he'd wanted for so long? 

Hux had no verbal reply, he simply crushed his mouth against Kylo's in a bruising, greedy kiss.

Kylo made a slightly startled noise, but he kissed back after the shock of it. He could feel the approval coming from Hux, and that was all he needed to know he had accepted. Kylo's hands slid up Hux's sides, then to his back, fingers kneading the soft flesh lightly. 

"I wish..." He mumbled into the kiss, Hux not giving him any room to pull back. "you could." He pressed into the soft lips. "feel what I feel." 

Hux's front was up against him, every touch of skin felt like the first he had felt in his life. 

"Tame me. Show me how much you want me." He said breathlessly. "Take what you want. That's what I love about you."

Hux had never been so aroused by words before. Yes, these words were accompanied by intoxicating touches, the maddening heat of the water and Kylo's gorgeous body, but the words- they had his head swimming. 

"I don't know anything about the Force, so I don't... I don't understand it, how it makes you feel, how you feel things," he murmured between drunken kisses. 

The words "tame me," had his abdomen tightening, his loins flush with desire. 

He'd process " _T_ _hat's what I love about you_ " later. His brain was currently overloaded, and the word 'love,' was confusing in this sea of lust. Hux grabbed a handful of Kylo's wet hair and pulled his head back firmly- but not roughly- to make him look up at him. Hux's eyes were glittering, his pupils dilated, lips parted as he panted in desire. 

"I want you, Kylo Ren. I want you to be _mine_."

Kylo's eyes rolled lightly at the grip, a moan escaping his lips before he bit down on the bottom one. This was all Kylo needed to hear. 

His hands went back under Hux's arms, lifting him up as he angled his hips, his dick rubbing along until there was no resistance, sinking into Hux. He let go of his lip, mouth falling open in a breathy short groan, the heat was unbearable inside and out. 

He had thought about doing this for...so long, only back then it had been in such a different context. One arm moved from Hux's side up his chest, thumbing at the nipple lightly as he let Hux settle on his lap, not moving just yet. 

"Fuck....fuck… Hux..."

Hux made a strangled noise as Kylo pushed into him. It had been too long, far too long but he had wanted Kylo so badly, and the gorgeous man sank into him with no resistance. 

"Shit," he hissed, pressing his face into Kylo's neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin as he began rocking and grinding his hips against Kylo's. He tightened his grip on Kylo's hair and worried the skin of his neck a bit with his teeth, sucking at the bite mark. 

"Pfassk, you feel so _good_ ," he all but whimpered.

Kylo was breathing shallowly, Hux's movements causing his hips to buck lightly. 

"You’re so fucking tight...it's not....not hurting you is it?" He said breathlessly, the teeth at his neck sending shivers up his spine. 

Kylo had no doubts he was bigger than average, his height lending some to his size. 

"Tell....tell me how you want it." He thrust lightly, small movements just to feel the friction.

Hux groaned, clenching tighter with his thighs. 

"I like a little pain, it's okay," he reassured him as he clung to Kylo like a lifeline. He ignored how they were causing water to splash everywhere- this was the bathroom, after all. 

"Fuck me hard, Kylo," he hissed, scratching Kylo's back a bit, unsure if Kylo would appreciate having claw marks. "...Take me out of the tub and fuck me on the floor?"

He wanted to be on his back, with all of Kylo's weight on top of him as the gorgeous man pounded into him, so he could bite his shoulders, lock his legs around his narrow hips and claw at his gorgeous back.

Kylo growled, the feeling of his nails and his dirty words going straight to his dick, twitching inside Hux. He moved his arms under Hux again, standing the two of them up and pulling Hux's legs around his waist as he stepped out of the tub, not caring about the water getting everywhere. 

He went back down to his knees, never having pulled Hux off him as he laid the ginger down on the floor mat, elbows to each side of Hux's head. 

"Like this?" He leaned in to mouth at the pale skin of Hux's neck, teeth running over the jugular before he sucked at the skin. He doubted either of them really cared about marks right now.

Hux shuddered at Kylo's teeth in his neck and the delicious warmth of his body on top of his.

"Yes, just like that," he said, his voice low and throaty as he wrapped his legs back around Kylo, pulling him close and wiggling his hips. 

"Fuck me until we're both exhausted, Kylo."

Kylo’s mouth moved up Hux’s jaw, his hips moving in slow thrusts as if he were out-right not giving Hux what he wanted. He liked when Hux got angry, told him what to do, raised his voice at him. He wanted to tease the man, now that he had him where he had been dreaming of having him for years, taking his time. 

“Mmmm like this?” There was a small amount of humor in his voice, his mouth reaching the corner of Hux’s lips before moving to the other side of his cheek, only to kiss down the other side of his jaw again, nipping at the ear lobe. Kylo did want to fuck Hux as hard as he wanted, but he also didn’t want it to go so quickly, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last all that long with how worked up he already was.

He was going to be like that, was he? That was fine, he didn't expect Kylo to be domesticated in one night. He'd have been disappointed otherwise.

"Harder, Kylo. Like this, " he hissed, reaching down and grabbing Kylo's ass with both hands to push his hips hard against his own, slamming Kylo’s cock into his wet depths to the hilt.

Kylo moaned into Hux’s jaw, his thighs tensing with the heat. 

“Fuck...” He pushed up from where he was leaning over, now kneeling with Hux’s legs around his hips. There was a smirk on his lips, and a devilish look in his eyes. 

“Don’t come crying to me when you can’t walk tomorrow.” His voice was low, as he grabbed Hux’s ankles, throwing them up onto his shoulders as he grabbed the pale thighs. 

He didn’t give the ginger a warning, gripping onto his thighs tight as he began to slam into Hux, the sound of their wet skin meeting echoing through the large bathroom. Kylo bit his lip, eyes closing as he groaned. Hux felt so good, so tight and warm, there was nothing else like it. What made it better was Hux wanted him, he wanted him and no one else had ever wanted Kylo like that before. Let alone wanted him as he was.

"If I can't walk, we'll just have to stay in bed. What a horrible way to spend the day," Hux said teasingly- and then was cut off mid-laugh as his ankles were pulled over Kylo's shoulders, and Kylo slammed into him in earnest. 

" _FUCK_ ," he all but cried, covering his face with his hands as the new angle had Kylo's cock filling and filling him, the friction was intense, and he had the perfect view of Kylo's abs, his chest, his glorious cock moving in and out of him as he pushed his hands back through his wet hair. 

He rarely looked any partners in the face when he'd fucked them in the past- the few he'd had, in any case. They had never really seemed to want him, just the thrill of fucking the cold, untouchable General. They hadn't looked at him and seen him. 

But Kylo's eyes were intense, and his expression was enraptured, and there was something tender under the arousal on his face, as well as genuine desire. It made Hux feel good, made him feel sexy and desirable, _wanted_. 

"You're fucking perfect, you know that?" Hux managed, his words choppy between each glorious, delicious thrust.

If Kylo hadn’t already been blushing, he would be blushing at Hux’s comment. He couldn’t see what Hux saw in him, but he wouldn’t turn down the compliment. Hux was perfect, he on the other hand was uneven, large and clunky. 

It was endearing to hear Hux this way, probably being one of the very few people who had.

“I...I want you to feel what I feel...” His voice was airy as he thrust into Hux. “It...it requires the Force....” He opened his eyes, staring into Hux’s. 

“Only if you let me...” He hadn’t slowed down, still going hard.

Hux wasn't sure how he felt about the idea, but he wanted to know more about how Kylo's mind worked, he wanted to be closer to him- despite the fact that Kylo was balls deep inside him. 

"I trust you, Kylo," he said, reaching up and placing a hand on Kylo's chest, feeling his strong, rapid heartbeat under his fingers singing in time with his own.

Kylo kept Hux’s gaze until he felt the warm hand on his chest, eyes closing as he moaned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with Hux never being around him when he was using the Force, so he wanted him to have a good thing associated with it. 

He concentrated, feeling out for Hux with the Force, a ghost touch running up Hux’s thighs and over his spine to the back of his head, warmth pooling there as Kylo projected. A huge wave of adoration, desperation, lust, love, disbelief and excitement rolled over Hux, Kylo letting everything he was feeling run off him and into Hux.

Hux was taken aback as emotions that were not his own filled his head, his very being, and for a long moment, he simply stared at Kylo, unable to process what he was feeling. 

He felt himself, as himself, with Kylo buried between his thighs, his own flustered emotions, the weight of Kylo over him, the steam of the bathroom. That was him, that was his feelings, his side of things. 

But then he felt the ghost of himself... on himself. He felt the impression of his own body through Kylo, and then the emotions that radiated from Kylo in a flood. 

The lust, the excitement- those made Hux flush, thrilled at how Kylo wanted him as badly as he did. Then the disbelief- Hux related, and was mildly relieved he was just as disbelieving of the situation as he was. 

It was the adoration, the desperation.... and the _love_ that had Hux reeling. 

Sloane had cared about him, but she was a hard, strong woman. He'd never heard the words "I love you," from her. "Be safe," or "Come back in one piece, Armitage," or "Please eat something for me?" those were her ways of saying "I love you."

But this? This seeped into his skin, it curled around his organs, burrowed into his bones and filled him with warmth, with safety, with _love_. 

Unable to process it, Hux turned his head to the side, wrenching his eyes shut- and the tears in his eyes spilled over his cheeks onto the mat beneath him as Kylo filled him with affection he'd never experienced, and had no way of comprehending without being overloaded, overwhelmed- and grateful in ways he couldn't express.

The flood pulled back quickly, severing the connection as Kylo stopped thrusting, leaning in quickly to scoop Hux up and pull him against his chest, cradling him as if he were fragile.

“I’m sorry…shit, I’m sorry did i hurt you?” He had watched Hux wade through the feelings, the presence of himself and the weight of what it all meant. He hadn’t been prepared to see the burst of tears from the man. He was so scared he had hurt him, not being sure if they were tears of joy, or pain.

Hux looked back at Kylo, opening his eyes and giving him a watery smile before reaching up to stroke his face. 

"I'm okay. Just overwhelmed. I've.... I've never felt anything like that before. It was a lot to take in- sort of like your cock," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kylo stared at him for a few seconds before he smiled, chuckling a bit. 

“I’m sorry...I should have..warned you...I...I have always been taught to feel everything.” He gently leaned back up, going back to the original position. “Do you....still want it?” 

He ran a thumb under Hux’s eyes, wiping the tears away. 

“The Force?”

"I want you to kiss me first," Hux demanded, reaching for him. 

He had no idea how to react. He'd never been openly adored, cared for... loved. And yet, here he was, tangled up with Kylo Ren, who was pouring his soul to him, and it was filled with adoration and love. 

Was this too soon? Yes, they'd known each other for years, and now they both knew they'd been oblivious to the desires of one another for each other. Kylo had made mistakes- and Hux knew he had, too. 

"Is this too much, too soon?" he asked out loud. "I don't... I've never... this isn't in my realm of experience, Kylo."

Kylo leaned in, kissing Hux hard on the lips for a few seconds before pulling back. He could feel the weighty emotions of Hux, his mind all over the place, overwhelmed. Hux wasn’t angry with I’m, or scared, just overwhelmed. 

“What?..no...it’s not enough..I feel like I have missed out on years of this...if I had just gotten my head out of my ass...” He kissed Hux again, nipping at his lower lip before pulling back. “I love you.... i have for a while and i don’t want to dial back from this....ever...”

_I love you._

Hux stared at Kylo, feeling his heart break in a thousand pieces, then simultaneously heal back together again. 

_I love you._

Hux slid his ankles from Kylo's shoulders back down to the floor and pulled Kylo down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, over and over, not caring that he was silently, openly weeping at this point. 

"I thought I had to do this by myself for so long, and that it was better this way," he said between each kiss, nuzzling his nose against Kylo's, his hands tangled in his hair, nails brushing gently, lovingly over his scalp. 

"I love you, Kylo, and I have for a while. You frustrate me, yes, you infuriate me at times, but I would never have you change for the galaxy. It's why I love you. You challenge me, keep my days from being dull. You try to get me to be better to myself... and I love you for all of it," he babbled, clinging to him like a lifeline, as if he expected Kylo to disappear at any moment.

Kylo couldn’t bring any words to his lips as Hux spoke, revealing what he was feeling without Kylo needing to even feel for them. His hands moved to hold Hux on his sides, beginning to thrust again, pace feverish and quick just as their kissing was. 

He growled lightly, the fingers in his hair feeling amazing, Hux below him feeling blissful and the raw emotions that were flowing through the two of them. Kylo knew they were both passionate people, but never in his life had he expected love, or lust to be their most passionate. 

Kylo was beginning to get close, breathing heavily into their kisses.

“I...I’m getting close...” He mumbled, hoping this was doing for Hux what it was doing for him.

Hux was a mess. He was damp from the bath and from sweat, he was a hot wet mess between his legs where Kylo was pounding into him, and emotionally, he was a happy hot mess because he was loved and wanted, and he was fulfilled in a way he'd never been before. 

He pulled Kylo tighter, rocking his hips so that Kylo's groin ground against his, and he stiffened as Kylo quickened his pace. He shifted his hips, and with that angle, Kylo's cock stroked just right, and Hux let out a litany of swears and strangled moans as Kylo's cock hit the sweet spot and brought him over the edge. 

"Fuck," he panted, over and over as his body clamped and convulsed around Kylo’s cock in orgasm. "Come for me, Kylo."

Kylo wanted this forever, never wanted to let go or leave this again. He had Hux now though, he had him, and Hux would keep him and all he had to do was not fuck it up. He growled, stomach tensing as he felt the pressure build. 

“Fuck, Hux.” He groaned out, hips spamming lightly as he finally fell over the edge, eyes closing as he leaned down, his forehead touching Hux’s as he came. It was blinding, hard and more powerful than he has ever felt, the passion flowing behind it having never been this intense. Kylo’s hips stilled after a few moments, hips twitching slightly as he rode through the waves of pleasure, panting. 

“Gah...shit...hux, that... _fuck_...” He said nothing very cohesive, leaning down and kissing into those swollen lips below him.

Hux purred, rumbled and sighed, making every sound of satisfaction he was capable of, because words failed him at that moment as Kylo came. He reached up and stroked his face, brushing hair from his cheeks, his eyes, kissing him back and brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones.

"Stars, you're beautiful."

Kylo huffed a laugh, smiling wide as he pulled back just enough to look Hux in the eyes. 

“I could say the same for you..” The ginger under him was....stunning. His hair splaying out messily under him, large splotches of red all over his pale freckled skin, the smile and bliss on his face. 

He settled down, laying on Hux, but still supporting himself enough not to crush the smaller man under his weight, just wanting to be closer to him.

Kylo's weight was delicious on top of him. It made Hux feel safe, loved, protected. He was warm and solid, and felt so _good_. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's torso and nuzzled into his neck with a sigh. 

"I've had so many fantasies about how this would go, and this has topped every. Single. One. I love you, Kylo Ren."

Kylo could only pull Hux tighter under him, breathing in his smell as they laid there. 

“I know..” He mumbled, feeling the burst of happiness at hearing Hux say out loud. He pulled back, bringing Hux with him to sit in his lap as he held onto the ginger. 

“We should....probably clean up..” He chuckled, looking around at the mess they had made of the bathroom, and themselves.

"And what is it you know?" Hux teased. "That I love you, or that I've had other fantasies?" 

He looked around and flushed. They really had made a mess- and that wasn't even taking into account the mess Kylo had made between his legs. Despite being a man who craved order and cleanliness, Hux took a delicious thrill in feeling the mess in his crotch, because Kylo had made it. 

"I guess we get back in the tub?"

Kylo smiled, leaning in for another kiss before he hoisted them up into the air, stepping back into the now lukewarm water. Oh well. 

He set Hux into the water, leaning away to grab the wash cloth to the side and the soap. His cheeks, neck and chest were flushed red, his pupils still blown from endorphins. 

“Here.” He handed Hux the soap.

Hux took the soap and lathered himself up, then held out the washcloth. 

"Turn around, Kylo. Let me wash your back."

Kylo after an orgasm was utterly beautiful. His eyes wide, glittering, the pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen, he was utterly, completely gorgeous. Kylo turned, showing Hux his back as he scooted closer, his head hanging slightly.

“....So...that was a yes when I asked you to be Grand Marshal....right?” 

Kylo didn’t know what he would do without Hux by his side, and at this rank, Hux could do whatever he wanted with the order. It would be his. Hux scrubbed at Kylo's back, kissing the nail marks he'd left after rinsing away the suds. 

"Yes, Kylo. Hell, at this point, I'd be your Consort- but Grand Marshall is perfect," he replied, tracing made-up constellations between the beauty marks and moles on his broad pale back.

Kylo shivered with Hux’s touch, turning his head to look back at him, a smile on his lips. Kylo ended up helping Hux clean his back as well, getting them both large fluffy towels to dry off before grabbing Hux into his arms. 

He knew he wouldn’t always get the ability to handle Hux like this, them having to tone it down once they were back. He dumped him gently onto the bed, standing at the edge looking down at the ginger, a soft smile across his lips. He climbed up with him, pulling the two of them under the covers, tugging the other man into his arms on their sides.

Hux snuggled in close immediately as soon as Kylo was under the blankets with him. Millicent, furious with being locked out, leapt on top of the pillows and batted at Kylo's hair, mewling sulkily. Hux laughed. 

"You're going to have to get used to sharing, Millie," he told the cat gently.

Kylo took the beating, a chuckle escaping him. 

“She will learn eventually.” He pushed his face into Hux’s neck, taking a deep smell of the man. 

“...I had not expected this today....” Kylo’s hands held the front of Hux, wrapped around him.

Hux kissed the hollow at the base of Kylo's throat. 

"If you told me when we first met, that we'd end up like this, I'd have had you dragged before Snoke for a mental evaluation." 

He slid a leg between Kylo's, trying to meld with his lover under the blankets. Kylo was so warm, smelled so good, felt so safe. 

"I wouldn't trade this for anything."

He chuckled against him. 

“If you would have told me, i would have thought someone had drugged you.” He sighed, letting Hux pull closer, loving how cool he was against his warm frame. 

“I would murder the person who tries to take this away.” He grumbled, arms tensing around Hux as he practically pressed his entire being into him.

Hux looked Kylo in the face.

"I would vivisect anyone who tried to come between us," he said seriously. "You're _mine_ now, and I will destroy anyone who tries to separate us." 

He was completely and utterly serious. He hadn't gone through years of confusion, pining, and the awkwardness of their oblivious flirting to lose this man now. Because looking back on it now, Hux realised that, yes, Kylo had been flirting with him. And now he felt like an idiot for not recognising it as such.

Blinking, Kylo looked Hux in the eyes, feeling nothing but a seriousness coming from him. 

“....I am yours...I won't be going anywhere now.” He leaned back in, yawning. “They would have get through my saber before getting between us.” 

Kylo felt sappy, but it was true, at this point, he would do anything to keep them as they were. Hux watched him yawn, adoration swelling in his chest. 

"You're a mess," he said softly. "You're a mess of a man and I love every inch of you."

He smiled sleepily, kissing Hux gently before pulling back. 

“And you're a cute mess.” He reached up, playing with the wild red mane of hair on Hux’s head. He had never seen the man so disheveled before and he loved it.

"Only for you, and only in private," Hux said with mock indignation before nuzzling under his chin and yawning loudly. He was physically and emotionally drained- but in the most contented way he'd ever been in his life.

Kylo breathed in deep as Hux settled under him, pulling him as close as he could to himself. He was content, happy, and more sure of himself than he had ever been in his life. It took him no time to fall asleep with the ginger in his arms, the two of them fitting neatly together, comfortable and worn out.

Hux listened to Kylo slowly doze, feeling his pulse under his cheek, his arms around him. He was the most content he'd ever been, and he felt safer than he ever remembered- even being in his mother's arms hadn't felt this safe, because even then, he'd known she couldn't keep him from being taken away from her embrace. 

No one would be able to take him from Kylo Ren, and that soothed him like a balm, and had him melting into Kylo's arms as he fell asleep.

  
  



	6. On The Waves of Our Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader and the Grand Marshall take their time in the morning, then spend a wonderful afternoon sharing their hearts and minds in the sun. 
> 
> Hux get's covered in sun screen.

Kylo’s grip around Hux had not faltered in the night, if anything pulling him closer in his sleep. Hux was now pulled up on top of Kylo, Hux’s head resting in the crook of his neck, rising and lowering slowly with each of Kylo’s breaths. The room was cool, but Kylo gave off lots of heat, their skin lightly clammy between them. Millicent had come to lay on the pillow next to Kylo’s head, his face turned into Hux’s hair and one arm laying up on the pillow, hand rested in her fur.

Hux stirred and opened his eyes. For a moment, he was confused. He was curled up on top of Kylo, snuggled against him, his face buried into Kylo's neck, legs tangled with Kylo's long limbs. His hips had the delicious burning ache that followed a good pounding, and his neck smarted from what was undoubtedly a blooming bite mark. Then the night before hit him all at once, and Hux flushed in delight. He propped himself up on an elbow, watching Kylo sleep, his large hand draped over Millie, who was purring blissfully- and was no longer claiming an entire side of the bed. "Was this your plan all along, Millie?" he whispered. One green eye opened at him, then closed again as the purring increased in volume. Hux snorted softly, then dipped his head to kiss Kylo's mouth softly. "Mine."

A deep groan followed Hux's kiss, the lips reacting a few seconds later as Kylo's hands moved down from their spots to wrap around hux's back. "Mmrnnin..." He mumbled into the kiss, eyes still shut. Kylo felt relaxed, and still drained from yesterday. He had put his whole being out there for Hux ....and hux had done the same. It was all a little crazy to think about how quickly his life had changed. "How are you feeling?" He pulled back lightly, one brown eye opening groggily. Kylo hadn't ever had sex that intense before, the last time having been at his uncle's school with another student. It had been shameful rutting, nothing amazing with their short stamina. But this? He never wanted anything less.

Hux bit at his lower lip, hearing Kylo make a sleepy rumble as he woke. He was fucking adorable when he was sleepy, and this was the first time Hux really got to see him sleeping, waking, vulnerable in bed. His hair was a mess, his eyes were cloudy with sleep, a dreamy expression on his face and Hux _adored him._ "Feeling content, and like I was plowed by a rancor," Hux said with a smirk. "Definitely the best sex I've had in my lifetime. Too many people afraid they'd break me to give me a good pounding."

A slow grin crept up on Kylo's lips as he closed his eyes again, glad that hux felt good. "Well then. I guess I'll have to keep my game up then. Don't want to lower myself to anything _but_ Rancor status." He chuckled, yawning wide before letting go of Hux to stretch. "Though" He came down from his yawn and stretch. "The real test will be to see you walk." He finally pushed up, turning Hux onto his back as he moved out of the bed. "I'll go order room service." He winked at Hux before walking out the bedroom door.

  


"Just wait until I start taming you and breaking you in," Hux called from the bed, watching Kylo's ass appreciatively as he left the room. Millie mewled in irritation at being woken up, and hopped off the bed, heading for her food bowl. He _should_ get up and feed Millie, but his hips gave a twinge of protest when he sat up, so he laid back into the pillows again, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the spot Kylo had just been. He inhaled deeply, pulling Kylo's scent into his nose- his sweat, his musk, that odd, peculiar hint of ozone that always hung around him. Was that the Force? He'd have to ask.

  


It was about ten minutes later when the smell of food wafted into the bedroom. Kylo sat down in the edge of the bed, his hand moving out to rest on Huxs back. He couldn't believe that Hux was _his_ , and Hux felt the same about him. He rubbed his hand up and down Hux's back large fingers working out any kinks that built in his sleep, ending at the neck to work out the one from sleeping at an odd angle. "Breakfast is here." He reached over, turning Hux on his back as he picked the ginger up bridal style. "Let me help you, _Grand Marshall_." He smirked.

  


Hux groaned out loud as Kylo's long fingers worked into his back. The massage from earlier had helped, but Kylo had definitely worked some kinks _back_ into the muscles. Feeling Kylo's hands work over his skin was incredible. He opened his mouth to reply, to thank Kylo, but a yelp came out instead as Kylo plucked him from the bed and carried him out of the bedroom. "You're being awfully indulgent, _Supreme Leader,_ " Hux retorted playfully, threading arms around Kylo's neck.

  


Kylo could only smirk as he walked the two of them through the doors and towards the couch, a few trays of food already sitting covered on the coffee table. "Sorry If I'm feeling in a good mood today. You see i just had the best night of my life with a very uptight, self righteous, know it all, hard working, cunning and fucking gorgeous man in the whole galaxy." With that he sat them both down, keeping Hux in his arms as he stared into Green eyes.

  


Hux flushed, a silly grin on his face. How did this man continuously surprise him and catch him off guard? "I suppose I can forgive you," he said with as much false dignity as he could muster, given the fact he was naked in Kylo's arms on the couch. "After all, I myself spent a wonderful evening with a wild, barely tamed, thunderstorm of a man with a wild reckless streak a light year wide that's actually hiding a soft underbelly- and on top of that, he's utterly pfassking _stunning,_ and he's damned good in bed."

  


Kylo's cheeks went red, a sheepish smile hiding under his attempts to _not_ smile. "well....fuck you." He chuckled and leaned in, kissing hux softly on the lips before maneuvering hux onto he couch beside him. It would have been a sight for anyone to see, the two fo them lounging on the couch naked as Kylo began to grab food for Hux. "I got us a bit of everything. I didn't know what you would want so..." There was three trays of food on the coffee table, caf and some sweets. A large verity of different cut fruits, cooked meats and eggs, as well as some lighter cooked vegetables. Kylo handed Hux a plate, a bit of everything on top and set the car in front of the ginger before going to pile his own plate.

  


"After breakfast, I absolutely will," Hux promised him, kissing him as he took the plate from him. He shoved some eggs in his mouth and made a sound of enjoyment. "These are very fluffy," he said, holding out another forkful to Kylo. Yes, Kylo had his own plate, but he suddenly very much wanted to offer him some of his own.

  


Kylo blinked down at the fork held to him, then leaned in, taking the bite. "....those are good...better than the powdered stuff on the ship." He spoke with a mouth full, wiping his lips before digging into some of the syrupy meat on his own plate. "And really? You think you can go again already? I felt that twinge when I picked you up." He gave Hux an skeptical look.

  


Hux gave a small delighted smile as Kylo took the bite from him. "They are better, I agree. Shame we don't have ways to keep actual livestock on the ships for fresh milk and eggs." He lifted a brow at Kylo's question. "How am I supposed to get back in the saddle if I shy away from some mildly sore hips, Kylo? I may have to tame you, but I have to break myself back in, too." He eyed Kylo over the rim of his mug as he took a sip of caf. "I am all too happy to get back into the saddle."

  


Kylo just chuckled, leaning back against the couch as he took another forkful. "Alright. Alright. I won't argue with this one." He smirked. "You could probably ask me to fuck you right in front of the officers on the bridge and I would comply." He grabbed his cup of caf and took a quick swig, his cheeks and ears red.

  


Hux nearly choked on his caf. "Kylo, as much as I am for experimenting with our sex life, I do NOT do exhibitionism." He set the mug down. "Mainly because I do not. Share." He slowly moved his hand to Kylo's groin and gave his cock a firm squeeze. "You. This. Are all _mine._ "

  


Kylo had been about to retort but he was quickly caught off guard by the cool hand on his dick, the slight morning chub he had going immediately to morning wood. His eyes fluttered as he let out a groan. "You dick." He grumbled, shooting a look at Hux, but there was no anger behind it. He swallowed the rest of his bite. "At least finish eating before we go wear ourselves out more." He bucked his hips lightly up into Hux's hand, the friction too good to stop himself.

  


Hux grinned. "You're the one with the dick," he replied. "And an incredible dick it is, too." He gave Kylo one more teasing squeeze before pulling away and digging into his breakfast- he realized that he hadn't eaten since their leftover ramen the day before, and he was ravenous.

  


Kylo grumbled on his side, his dick painfully hard against his stomach, but he ignored it. Kylo finished his first plate, then had a second before he finally sat back drinking the last of his caf, spread out on the couch next to Hux on full display. He leaned in, resting his head on Huxs shoulder. "....so you said something about experimenting....what kinda things were you thinking?" He grinned devilishly.

  


Hux found it very, very hard to focus on his food with Kylo splayed out on the couch, his beautiful chest, abs and cock on display. He was overcome by the desire to abandon his food and climb astride him. He crammed the last of a biscuit into his mouth and drained his caf before resting his head against Kylo's. "The question is, Kylo... what are your limits? Is there anything you can't handle? Won't do? I don't ever want to have you feeling unsafe with me."

  


Kylo hadn't ever ever felt... _unsafe_ with the ginger, not even when the height of Hux's "I'm going to murder you" thoughts had been rampant. But he could understand the sentiment, not wanting to cause any pain or undue problems. "I don't think you could do anything to make me feel unsafe.....unless you like....put me in an airlock and threatened to space me." He chuckled, nuzzling into the pale skin. "I want...to make you feel good. I want you to do with me as you please. I _like_ when you take charge, yell your commands and send everyone off to their jobs with just your _voice_." His voice grumbled lower and lower as he spoke. "You will make a great leader. Not just of the Finalizer...but of the _Fleet_."(edited)

  


"I'm flattered- and reassured- that you feel safe with me, Kylo," Hux replied sincerely. "But I mean to ask if there's anything that you won't do in a sexual situation, if there's anything that makes you uncomfortable. I never want to ask you to do anything you don't want to." His smile was small, but gleaming with adoration, knowing the faith Kylo had in him, the trust he was showing. "I want to make you feel good, too, Kylo," he continued, sliding into Kylo's lap and rubbing his cunt against Kylo's cock. "Sex isn't one sided. You're not a doll built for my singular enjoyment. You're mine, but you're your own person, too."

  


Kylo bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed when Hux got up into his lap, the warm wet heat on the length of his cock was, amazing. "Ah....I don't know honestly." He wrapped his arms around Hux's back, nuzzling up under his chin. "I'm not all that experienced...to be honest." His cheeks had gone a bright red, biting into Hux's neck lightly as he worried at the bruise he left before. "I guess uh...we will find out then?" Kylo had no objections honestly to much of anything Hux could say right now. Sure, there was probably some things that might not sit well with him, but he couldn't know until he tried. "I guess I just....I don't like to be belittled....there's a difference between fun dirty talk and...you know....humiliation.." Kylo groaned lightly, the underside of his dick now dripping wet from Hux as the ground against each other.

  


Hux put both hands to each side of Kylo's face and looked him in the eye. "I will never belittle or demean you. I am not fond of that sort of thing. I may enjoy saying you've been a bad puppy, a naughty boy, but I will never belittle or insult you. I will never humiliate you. I myself don't enjoy that sort of thing. It's even something that I find upsetting, so I will never inflict that on you." He kissed Kylo tenderly, then ground even harder against Kylo's cock. His hips were sore, but he wanted Kylo so badly. "How would you feel about a collar?" he asked.

  


Kylo's eyes widened, his blush creeping down his neck at the thought. kylo had never delved too hard into sexual fantasies, having been.....fairly busy his whole life, but he did find the idea of being claimed by the ginger in such a way.....arousing. His arousal was evident by the twitch of his dick. "As long as it has your name on it." He chuckled nervously, though he liked the thought, going in for another kiss. His hands moved up Hux's back, one hand cradling the man's neck. "I'll wear just about anything if its from you."(edited)

  


Hux inhaled sharply. Kylo's willingness, his obvious approval and arousal at the idea only made _him_ aroused. "I was thinking a soft, simple black leather collar that will fit under the neck of your armor, with a single loop- for a leash- and a tag that says your name, and 'Property of Grand Marshal Armitage Hux,' if that's something you're comfortable with," he said, nuzzling the underside of Kylo's jaw.

  


Kylo bit his lip, the images of what hux was describing felt lewd and amazing. "Maybe something not _too_ soft. I don't want to forget it's there." Kylo's hands roamed Hux's chest, plucking lightly at the fair nipples every now and then.

  


Hux bit his lip and sighed as Kylo flicked at his nipples. It had taken years for the sensation to come back after his surgery, and it was delightful that one of the first people to give him pleasure over his nipples was Kylo. "Hm... A sturdy leather collar, with a suede lining, so it's soft and gentle against your neck- because I do plan on putting plenty of bite marks on your pretty throat."

Hux was working Kylo up with just his words, his voice going straight to his dick. He had told Hux how much it works him up, maybe he was taking note. "Fuck....Hux I love it when you mark me." He lifted his hips up slightly, biting his lip as he let his head fall back to he couch. "I would proudly wear any mark you give me."

  


"I want to make you mine. In all ways," Hux purred against Kylo's throat before clamping his teeth on the skin just above the pulse of his jugular, sucking and biting to make a livid mark on the pale skin. "I love you, my sweet vornskr."

  


Kylo's hands tightened their grip on Hux, his hips bucking. "Please ....hux please.." he moaned, the teeth at his neck send shivers down his spine and the constant friction on his dick was begining to be unbearable. "Ride me. Please." His voice was airy, hands stroking down Hux's sides and to the pale thighs.

  


"Tell me how much you want me," Hux purred, keeping himself _just_ out of reach as he ground on Kylo's lap. "Tell me how much you want to be inside me."

  


Kylo took in a deep breath before _growling_ in frustration, but his hands never moved from their light caresses of Hux's thighs. "Fuck hux I want to be inside you. I want you. Your so fucking hot and I have wanted you since the first day I saw you." He grit his teeth, remembering setting foot on the Finalizer at 23, seeing the young General for the first time as he waited for the arrival of his new co-commander. "It was obviously more physical than anything but _fuck_...I can't believe I have you now."

  


Hux let out a low throaty moan. He'd only been asking for the present level of desire, not overall, and here Kylo was, confessing he had wanted him for _years._ "You do have me, and you get to keep me, Kylo," Hux reassured him as he slid his hand between their hips, took hold of Kylo's cock, and guided it into himself. With a few strokes, his hips were flush against Kylo's and he had all of his considerable girth buried inside him. " _Fuck,_ " he groaned. "You have such a thick cock, Kylo."

  


Kylo was an easy man to overstimulate, his raising, and connection to the force caused him to feel things very intensely. "It's all yours." He growled out, gripping hux by the hips as he lifted him up and pulled him back down to meet again. "I want you in your quarters." Thrust. "I want to in mine." Thrust. "I want you on that blasted throne." Thrust. "because nothing says Fuck You better than railing the person you love on top of your enemies throne." Kylo took Hux's earlobe, teething it as he slid his lips down and to Hux's neck.

  


Hux felt his stomach bottom out as though he were on a sharp, fast descent, a thrill running from his throat to his hips and radiating along his spine at Kylo's suggestion. "Yes," he hissed, arching his back, pressing his chest to Kylo's, his toes curling. "Fuck me on that throne and help me make a mess all over it." He looked Kylo in the eyes and grinned, his teeth flashing devilishly. "Fuck me on Pryde's desk. On the High Command War Council table."

  


Kylo couldn't help but smile back at that grin, the power he saw behind those green eyes pushed him further toward the edge. "Nhmm...yes. Leave a mess. Let him _know_." He leaned in for another kiss, feeling as though the two of them were on the top of the world where no one could touch them. In reality, they almost were, only the Jedi and his student we're of worry. "Kriff I can't wait to get you back to the ship. I already had your uniform made. Your going to look so....powerful in it." He lifted hux up, slamming into him as he held him there. He was close, his stamina not as good as it was last night but he didn't care, just wanting to feel hux as much as he could.

  


Hux moved with Kylo, bringing his hips down with every upward thrust of Kylo's, grinding his crotch against Kylo's coarse hair. He sighed, his breath coming in soft gasps with each thrust. "Leave our mark all over his desk, let him know exactly what we think of him. How _worthless_ he is," he panted. Kylo's cock filled him, the foreskin rubbing and catching inside him incredibly, providing delicious friction. "You... you had a uniform made for me already?"

  


Kylo nodded, his pace not changing. "Ah....yes. I was...going to ask you when we got back but..fuck.." he groaned, feeling terribly close. "Wanted a uh ...event of it." He leaned in, biting gently at Hux's lower lip before kissing him. "I just. Couldn't not tell you last night." He breathed hard, mouth open as he continued to fuck hard into Hux. "If you said no. I would have just.....tossed it in my closet or something."

  


Hux pressed his mouth to Kylo's in a bruising kiss. He hadn't felt this way for someone before- not ever- so strongly, so deeply. "You never cease to surprise and amaze me, you know that?" he asked, breathless as he broke the kiss. "I mean... you could still make an event of it if you want, I certainly wouldn't object... though any suspicions that the crew had about us would be confirmed..."

  


Kylo moaned into he kiss, his movements getting more and more rapid. "like...ah...I care what they think." "Shit hux I'm so close." He broke from the kiss, a bead of sweat running down his brow. "Are you close?" Kylo didn't want hux to not be satisfied, wanting to hear the validation that yes, kylo was the one making hux feel this way. No one else could do this to the ginger.

  


"No, I know you don't care, and I love you for it. I'm thinking it will make our enemies reconsider confronting either of us, because it will mean dealing with both of us," Hux purred, pressing hard against Kylo, clenching his thighs tightly around his hips. "I am," he panted. "Kylo, will you... will you put your hand-" He took Kylo's hand and pressed it against the hard throbbing nub between his folds, arranging Kylo's fingers around it. "There? Touch me there?"

  


Kylo had yet to touch hux in many ways with his hands, but he was glad Hux had asked. He liked hux taking charge. Kylo nodded, breathlessly kissing into Hux's lips as he adjusted his hand between them, his pointer and middle finger making small motions over the sensitive bundle of nerves. "I can't last...much longer. Let me...try something?" His voice was clipped with each thrust.

  


Hux let out a sharp moan as Kylo's calloused fingers rubbed over his sensitive flesh, and his legs trembled. He was on the verge of coming, but he nodded. "Go ahead, Kylo. I trust you- but I am very, very close," he breathed.

  


Kylo nodded, not pulling his hand away but cupping the curv of his pubic bone with his large hand. He pushed out through the force, feeling for the nerves as he stimulated them no only outside, but from the inside too. He didn't let up, dick slamming up into Hux as he clenched his teeth, mind starting to go blank as he neared his climax, chasing it as he worked Hux.

  


Hux jolted, jerked and nearly shouted as his nerves were stimulated. " _ **FUCK, KYLO**_ " he cried out, his head tossing before he pressed his mouth to Kylo's shoulder and _biting_ down **hard** on the muscle as he came so hard he saw stars dancing behind his eyelids, his cunt convulsing and clamping tight around Kylo's cock.

  


Kylo let out a startled cry, riding out his climax with the devilish feeling of Hux's teeth on his skin. That would draw blood and he was _so_ okay with that. He finally removed his hand, steadying them behind Hux's back as he pulled the man close to himself, just sitting there breathing heavily in each other's presence. He hoped Hux had liked that, knowing how much pleasure he could actually bring the man if he tried. Maybe one day he could make the ginger cum without even being there, let him stew on his own at a meeting, or addressing the troops. "A....are you okay?" He whispered, still having a hard time thinking at this point.

  


Hux was dizzy. He'd never come that hard before, and in such a validating way. Kylo's cock throbbing and twitching deep inside him, the feeling of the _mess_ they'd made was so delightfully _dirty_ and the taste of copper and salt in his mouth was like ambrosia. "I'm better than okay," he murmured. "I'm perfect. I haven't felt this good, this fulfilled, this complete in my life, Kylo. You're so perfect, so good."

  


Kylo grumbled softly, his arms tightening around Hux as he held him close. Eventually he pulled out, softening in their afterglow as he pulled them to the side to lay down on the couch together. "You make me want to do better.." he mumbled. "The cleaning bill is going to be quite high." He chuckled, resting his face into the crook of Hux's neck.

  


"We can afford it," Hux mumbled, kissing the top of Kylo's head, pressing his nose into his hair and inhaling his scent. "And you are doing better," he reassured him. "You're doing so well, Kylo." He sighed, stroking Kylo's back affectionately. "You always smell like ozone. Is that the Force?"

  


Kylo made a questioning noise, but shrugged. "Maybe. The force isn't magic, but a manipulation of energy. It's just an energy only force sensitive people can feel or control. So it would make sense." Kylo was not as....hulking and dumb as people liked to think he was. He knew what some people in the order thought of him, even his enemies thinking him lacking in intelligence. Little did they know he got a high galactic education for his formative years. "You smell like linen, musk and.." he breathed in deeply. "..forest..like a fresh rain on top of clover."

  


"You just... You always smell like it, especially when you use the Force. Or maybe that's just how it interacts with you. It smells wonderful, though. Makes you smell like an oncoming storm." He felt his heart melt a little as Kylo inhaled him and told him how he smelled. " Seems like Arkanis refuses to let me go. Maybe storms and forests are just in my blood. "

  


Kylo snuggled deeper into Hux's neck. "Do you...think we could go see Arkanis some day?" He pulled back at that, looking into Hux's deep green eyes. "I would love to see it with you...." He wanted to know more about Hux, without looking at memories or feelings. He wanted to _experience_ it, to feel it with Hux at the same time. "Maybe I can get you to use up more of your leave." He chuckled, running a hand through Hux's hair. "Kriff knows you will have more of it with all those people doing things for you once you get capped as Grand Marshall.."

  


"... I'd like that, I'd love to show you my home world," Hux said. "Arkanis is beautiful in a melancholy way." He chuckled at the mention of leave. "Good luck being able to use it."

  


Kylo stayed with Hux for a little while longer after that, just laying with him, but slowly sat up, pulling Hux with him. "We should...do something with our day." He smiled, stretching. "I know we don't _have_ to but It would be nice to at least get out." He let go of Hux and stood, stretching again before turning around and smiling. "Maybe we can just go sit on the beach for a bit, how does that sound?" Kylo knew they would need to slather Hux in sun lotion, but he didn't mind doing that for him.

  


"Are you prepared to coat me in a layer of sun block a foot thick?" he teased. "I'd like to go to that lagoon we can see from our balcony. It looks beautiful." The idea of getting in the water with Kylo was tempting enough to fake even the sun sound tempting.

  


Kylo nodded. "Don't worry, we can get the industrial stuff." He chuckled and leaned down, kissing Hux on the cheek before walking towards the bedroom. "Come on! We can go get the things we need before heading out. It's still early so we can get there just after noon and stay till sunset or something!" He disappeared into the bedroom, his posture was much more comfortable looking as if he suddenly had confidence. No slumping or head down like he usually did.

  


The change in Kylo was incredible. He moved with a confident grace and a buoyant happiness that was obvious, and it transformed him. Hux smiled and got up, following Kylo into the bedroom and digging through his pack for some casual clothes to wear to the beach. "You look happy," he said softly. "It's a good look for you."

  


Kylo had pulled out a basic white linen pants, hanging off his hips in the right way, and a dusty red sleeveless tunic. His face went red at the comment, looking away bashfully. "Yea...well it's all your fault so." He mumbled as he began to slip his boots on. Kylo could feel the confidence radiating through him, and it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Not with Skywalker, not with Snoke, no one. Hux made him feel so powerful and it was....amazing.

  


Hux came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Well, you made me cry, so we're even," he said before nuzzling into his hair.

  


Kylo reached behind himself, placing his hands on Hux's hips as he looked over his shoulder slightly. "I mean...You cried for a _good_ reason..." He chuckled and turned around, pulling the ginger close to himself. "You ready? We should like. get a five gallon drum of sun lotion and just dump it on you."

  


Hux nibbled Kylo's ear and kissed his cheek. "I did, and I needed it,"he sighed as he leaned against Kylo's chest. "I know you're joking but.... I will need a lot, or I will burn like Mustafar."

  


Kylo kissed him back and let go. "Come on. there should be something on the board walk we can get what we need." He reached out and grabbed Hux by the hand, leading him from the bedroom and out into the hall, through the elevator and out the front door of the hotel without removing his hand from the gingers. It was already pretty warm out, the sun beating down on them and it wasn't even noon yet. Kylo led them through the small city, the buildings getting more and more sparse as they got closer to the beach, sand spread out on the ground where they walked from the wind. The small seaside store smelled of sun lotion, ocean and the wind, racks of swim trunks and supplies on every shelf. "I haven't had swim trunks since i was a kid...I didn't think people would appreciate me going in the nude.....other than you of course." He smirked.

  


Hux stared down at Kylo's hand engulfing his. His large hand covered his completely, and was warm, strong and safe. It made him grin, feeling light-headed with happiness. "Is the lagoon private? I'd love to see you nude in that gorgeous water." Hux eyed the swimming clothes as he plucked up a large container of sun block. He'd happily go shirtless for Kylo, so he selected a pair of black trunks, a pair of sunglasses and some sandals.

  


Kylo grabbed a second pair of baggier black trunks, longer in the legs. They were the largest size they had. "I don't know, but if worst comes to worst I can always cause a scene." He chuckled, looking at the bottle of sun screen and the sunglasses. His eyebrows rose at the sunglasses but he was only trying to picture what Hux would look like in them. "Hopefully there wont be anyone there. I too, like to be nude......more comfortable." Kylo took the items from Hux and purchased them with his credits, loving to spoil the man as much as he could. He knew Hux was never "spoiled", but he loved the feeling he felt wash off Hux whenever he did so.

  


"Please know I love you, Kylo, but you are so very good at causing a scene." He would have protested at Kylo paying for everything, but he felt so very lucky and cared for, having Kylo spoil him like this.

  


Kylo just smiled wide, almost proud of Hux's half compliment and grabbed his hand again, almost dragging the ginger out of the store. It took them a little over twenty minutes to get to the lagoon, the sound of the ocean waves beyond the tight trees encircling the private waters. There was in deed, no one there, just the sound of local birds and the waves. "Looks like we have it all to ourselves." He smiled, stopping at the edge of the trees to look out at the waters. The shallow pool was a bright blue, almost clear enough to see the bottom further out into the waters, but was crystal clear at the beach. Small schools of fish swam in the shallow water, their scales shimmering in the light. Kylo dropped the back, then started removing his clothes, tossing the shirt over a tree limb and started working on his pants.

  


Hux liked solitude, but he was even more grateful for the absence of other people, because it meant he had this lovely venue all to himself with Kylo - and be naked in it. Which he started working on, removing his clothes under a large umbrella set up for beach guests. He unrolled a towel and sprawled on top of it on his side, giving Kylo a Look. "Come slather me with sunblock or I'll become Arkanan barbeque, or one giant freckle."(edited)

  


Kylo chuckled as he tossed his pants on the limb, walking out into the sun where Hux was sitting. He got down to his knees, coming to sit on the backs of Hux's thighs as he grabbed the bottle. "Yes sir." He rumbled, pouring some into his hands as he warmed it up in his hands before placing his slick hands on Hux's back. He smoothed it out over his pale skin, making sure to press thumbs into the muscles as he went.

  


Hux sighed and moaned as Kylo ran his fingers over his back, the sunblock cool on his skin. "Mmmmnf you spoil me, Kylo," he purred, pressing his face into the towel. The sand underneath it was warm, and Hux was utterly blissful.

  


Kylo took his time, making sure to get all the nooks and crannies, _especially the nooks and crannies_ , as he moved down Hux, eventually having him flip over on his front as he started working back up his thighs, making it to his pale chest before dabbing a quick dollop on Hux's nose. "You get your face. As much as I try to admit it, I might need a little too." He sat back on the towel, squirting a bit into his own hand as he started putting some on his face and shoulders.

  


Hux quickly covered his face with sunblock, then took the container from Kylo and began working the lotion over his back. "You have so many scars," he said sadly. "Where'd they all come from?" He ran his fingers over the scars that he'd gotten on Starkiller Base, the most recent of them, thick and raised. He pressed a kiss to each one, not caring his lips got sunblock on them.

  


Kylo hummed as he felt Hux's hands on him, melting into his touch. "Hmm?...well...some of them are from battles...others from training.." Kylo could feel the warm sun on him, not having felt this sort of exposure in a long time. Sure, the ships were fitted with UV emitting lights, but it wasn't all that great or _enough_ to do anything for the body. "Others were from missions. I'm uh...not all that balanced all the time." He chuckled.

June 24, 2020

  


"They're all lovely," Hux replied, making sure he got every inch of Kylo's gorgeous frame. Once he was done, he stood up and reached for Kylo's hand. The sun felt good, and he knew he'd need to reapply the sunblock in an hour, but he wanted to pull Kylo into the glittering clear water. "Let's go."

  


Kylo looked up at him, smiling as his frame hid the sun from his view, making his hair look like fire around his head. He took Hux's hand, pushing himself up with the help and walked towards the water with him. The water was warm, the shallow pools heated by the sun, the small lagoon was fairly isolated from the currents so there was any movement as well. "Oh...it feels nice.." He stepped in, the fish that had been moving around the water scattering further out into the water. He still held Hux's hand, feeling as though he didn't want to let go of it, ever.

  


Hux couldn't stop the grin on his face from becoming silly, doofy, as they walked into the water. It was like something out of one of the silly operas Rax had liked so much, or the romance novels Maratelle had been so fond of. The two of them, alone, naked, happy, and on a glittering beach up to their waists in pristine water that was cool and soothing. Hux pressed against Kylo, putting his hands on his chest as he kissed him. "This is so unbelievable, I'm almost convinced I'm dreaming."

  


Kylo wrapped his arms around the fair skinned ginger, leaning into the kiss. "Mmm...It does feel that way doesn't it.." He chuckled, swaying them back and forth lightly. "But it's not...I assure you." He pushed them back a bit further into the water, bringing it up to the middle of their chests. "It's going to fade though, once we get back to the ship. I never liked vacations for that reason..." He kissed Hux again before pulling back. "You go. Have fun, then it all goes away and feels like it never happened but in a dream." He hoped Hux never felt like anything the had would fade however, wanting to give him everything he had dreamed of.

  


Hux hummed against Kylo's neck as he nuzzled under his jaw. His fingers pressed against his chest- _dammit he has such a lovely chest_ \- and he let Kylo's movements rock him in the water. "Not all of it will fade," he reassured Kylo. "I will likely burn, despite the sunblock, so you'll have to rub burn gel on my skin for a while after we return." He tilted his head so he looked at Kylo over the rim of his sunglasses, meeting his gaze. "And my affection- my love for you- won't fade when we get back. Now that I have yours, I'm not rescinding mine."

  


Kylo looked at Hux, their noses close to touching. "I would rub burn gel on you any day." He chuckled, bumping his nose into hux's. "But no....I don't expect this to fade...not in the way you think I expect it too..." He closed his eyes. "My father told me about when he first met my mother....how it was like a spark in the beginning, but faded out once they realized their lives were so different.." Kylo rested his forehead on Hux's. "I don't want our lives to be so different we drift apart..." There was a hint of sadness in his voice, obviously from his past.

Hux kissed the tip of his nose. "I can't compare us to your parents. I don't know them. I can't compare us to my parents. I'm a bastard child of a man in a loveless marriage and I don't even want to know the circumstances of my conception." He reached up and ran fingers through Kylo's hair, smudging away a smear of excess sunblock at his hairline. "Our lives aren't really so different, Kylo. Yes, you use the Force, you're more physical, while my strengths lie in science, in the military, I'm more political. But our goals are the same, aren't they? Maintaining the Order, keeping stability. We're not opposites, Kylo. We're foils. We complement each other."

  


Kylo listened, smiling more and more as Hux talked, an endearing look in his eyes. "I _know_....I just...I worry alright?" He chuckled, pulling Hux back in. "I always feel like things are too good to last....But I have you now and I don't want to loose that." He bit his lip lightly, chuckling. "Would it uh...be wrong to say I promoted you to keep you closer? I hope that doesn't sound creepy...."

  


Hux gave him a Look. "I heard the rumours you kept me close because you were afraid I'd kill you," he said with amusement. "As if I'd be fast enough- and I _am_ fast with my knives." He looked down at the water, at their limbs rippling under the waves. "I admit, I thought about hurting you for a few months. I wanted you to feel how badly I felt after you'd hurt me, but then I saw how _hard_ you were trying to be better. And then with this? All this? It hit me that I am completely and utterly _dense,_ and you've been _flirting with me_ for over a year, and it went _right over my head._ " He looked back up at Kylo, his face red from hairline to jaw. "If I had just given you a chance, we might have been over this a lot sooner."

  


Kylo blushed, the thought of Hux attempting to kill him was hotter than expected, but he pushed passed that. "You still have every right to gut me where I stand.." he smiled. "I wouldn't fault you for it either....When I killed Snoke...I felt like I was on top of the world. I shouldn't have treated you like you were under me....or hurt you.." He pulled Hux closer, breathing in the smell of his hair. "Your not dense....I'm just not good at flirting.." He chuckled.

  


Hux lifted a brow. "I have every right to gut you, do I?" He grinned wolfishly, then shoved Kylo into the water.(edited)

  


Kylo nodded, about to talk, though his words were cut as he felt himself fall back, falling under the water. He had.... _not_ expected that, though he wasn't angry as he pulled himself back up from the water, drenched from head to toe. "Oh you little snake!." He growled, a playful look on his face as he grabbed Hux by the waist, lifting him up over his head. "You might have surprise under your belt, but I have strength!" He held him up in the air still, laughing as he watched Hux's legs kick.

  


Hux actually made a loud, undignified squawk of protest as Kylo hauled him up, attempting to keep Kylo from retaliating. His laughter betrayed the mock angry indignation, however, and he playfully swatted at Kylo's head. "You BRUTE, put me down!"

  


Kylo chucked at the swats. "Okay!" He braced himself, _throwing_ hux into the water a few feet from him. Kylo was...happy. He had never had this sort of a relationship before. They could argue, fight, kiss, fuck and _play_ together...with no problems. At least not anymore.

  


Hux surfaced, sputtering and shaking his head, laughing breathlessly. He wiped the water from his eyes, and immediately splashed Kylo as soon as his eyes were clear, then pushed back towards him, pressing against his chest and kissing him. They were soaked, naked, and bathed in sunshine, and though Hux had been longing for the dim, stormy climes of Arkanis, this felt more like home than Arkanis had ever been in that moment. "I love you, you big goof," Hux murmured. Kylo smelled of salt water, sunblock and sunshine, his smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and _stars,_ how had he earned the right to be so happy?

  


Kylo blocked his face, some of the water getting to him as he felt Hux's arms wrap around him. He chuckled, pulling hux close. "Yea well...I love you, you irresistible vixen." He kissed him before pulling back. How had he managed to find him? How had he managed to _actually_ get the ginger into his arms, his life and his bed.

  


"Vixen, huh?" Hux didn't know how to feel about that one- but from Kylo? It was acceptable, it was safe. "So. You have me all to yourself in a gorgeous lagoon. What else did you have planned for me today, Kylo?" His face grew serious. "As lovely as this beach _is_ , I don't think I'd enjoy sex on it. I'd rather NOT get sand in my crotch."

Kylo chuckled again, nodding. "I too, do not want sand in anywhere...I honestly don't like sand. It mucks up the workings of things." He mumbled before grabbing Hux around the butt, lifting him up so his face was at the gingers stomach. He walked them out of the water and onto the beach, not letting hux's feet touch the ground till he could set him on the towel. "I hadn't....actually had an plans this time...All my plans kinda went out the window when I confessed to you yesterday..." He said sheepishly.

  


Hux made a small sound as Kylo picked him up again, and unable to resist himself, squirmed a bit so Kylo would have to hold onto his ass tighter in order to keep a hold of his wet body. "Then tell me about you, Kylo," he said, rolling onto his side as they rested on the towel, running a hand along Kylo's side. "We have the beach to ourselves, and no plans. Tell me something I don't know, and I'll do the same."

  


Kylo hummed lightly at the touch, his head resting on the towel as he stared thoughtfully at Hux. "...I am a really good shot with a blaster...I just rarely use them.." He smiled, reaching out to push some of the wet hair behind Hux's ear.

  


"That I did not know," Hux admitted. "I thought it was just the Force and your saber." He leaned into Kylo's touch and brushed a drop of water off his eyebrow. "I am trained- and quite skilled at using a sniper rifle."

  


Kylo's eyebrow rose at that, the thought of Hux in a snipers position, on his stomach over a rifle on a roof top hitting his mind suddenly...and his dick. "That's....hot.." He choked out, laughing at his own words. "I didn't know that either...We will have to shoot together sometime.." He turned onto his back, scooting closer to Hux but looking up at the sky. "I lived on Chandrilla till I was six. My mother was still a politician at the time, and my father was usually off on cargo runs." He sighed. "I was constantly alone with my nanny droid. It tried to kill me at one point."

  


"So that's why I couldn't place your accent. I thought it was Corellian at one point, but there was something else I couldn't place," Hux mused. "I'd love to go shooting some time- I haven't used my rifle in ages." He rested his head on Kylo's chest, pressing against his side. The breeze off the water felt good on his skin. "You, too, huh? Though my nanny droid was left behind on Arkanis. Hm." He considered, then bashfully, said "I play the cello."

  


Kylo hummed, running a hand up and down Hux's back where he lay on him. He was taken back by the instrument comment, looking at him with surprise. "You play an instrument?...." He blushed. "I...that's...do you still have one?" He suddenly wanted to hear him play, even if he wasn't all the great at it or unpracticed, he would still listen. "I could never get into instruments. I broke them..."

  


Hux nodded, not sure why he was shy about it so suddenly. "I do. It's soothing to play. The resonance is very calming and reassuring- the cello has a very dark melancholy sound I adore." He gave Kylo a small smile. "I could play for you when we get back, if you like."

  


Kylo's smile widened, that genuine smile that pulled his cheeks tight and his eyes squinted. "really? I would love that." His hand that was rubbing started scratching, fingernails not as blunt as they usually were from not trimming them. "What else? Are you good at something else? horrid at anything? And deep dark secrets?" He chuckled, the warmth of the sun heating his body nicely.

  


"Then I'll give you a private concert," he promised, drinking in the bright smile Kylo gave him, then made a very serious face. "I appreciate good food- but I am a horrible cook," he admitted.

  


Kylo chuckled, "well then. I guess I am better than you at something." He kissed his forehead. "I mean...i'm not _great_ , but I learned some things. When you have to make due with what you can find, you learn how to use spices." He chuckled. "Can you pilot?"

  


Hux shrugged. "Enough to take over and land, should the pilot be incapacitated. I tried to be trained in everything I could that might pertain to my survival in the First Order. Especially after our little accident that Brooks set up. However, I've seen you fly that TIE Whisper, and I am nowhere near that level of skill."

  


Kylo smiled, feeling a bit puffed at the compliment. "Well. I can always give you better lessons." He pulled hux tighter, sighing deeply. "You already look a bit pink..." He pushed Hux off onto the towel and sat up, grabbing the sun screen again. "Tell me more." He squirted some in his hand, beginning to rub it over his back again. "What about your time on Arkanis? You went to the academy there right?"

  


"I've never been in a TIE, so that would be interesting. Does your Whisper fit two people?" He purred and sighed as Kylo rubbed more sunblock onto his back. "Though I wouldn't be adverse to sitting on your lap." He opened an eye at the question. "I only spent four years on Arkanis, but I remember every single day was stormy, overcast, or raining. Except one." He hesitated. This was a vulnerable memory, but he wanted to share it with Kylo. "It was sunny, for Arkanis, anyway. I was playing in puddles, and DD was following me, and I ran into a woman with red hair- long, blood red, wavy and thick- and eyes like mine. She looked into my eyes and she started crying." He paused, leaning into Kylo's large strong hands, taking comfort in them. "She knelt in the mud and hugged me. I had no idea who she was, but when I smelled her hair, I felt that, somehow, she was special. Then DD chided me for bothering the staff, and pulled me away. That was the day before the siege of Arkanis. I never saw her again."

  


Kylo slowed his movements as Hux spoke, but didn't stop. He couldn't know the feeling of not having his mother. Sure, he didn't like her, and she was never really there but she had been there at least for his younger years. "...I'm sorry." He leaned in, pressing a kiss in between Hux's shoulder blades, not caring about getting sunscreen on his lips. "I can fit you in the TIE, maybe I can give you some lessons." He smiled, rubbing the lotion into the gingers shoulders. "And eventually we can roam around Arkanis, discover all the different types of rain it has.." He chuckled, hoping to cheer him up.

  


"I like to think she escaped. Maybe she found somewhere to go, maybe she raided Brendol's office and used whatever she found to make her way off world or start a new life outside Arkanis' capital. ...I hope she's alive, and that one day, maybe, I can officially meet her. I just wonder what she'd think of me." He closed his eyes and sighed, taking comfort from Kylo's kiss, then smiled. "I'd like that. I'd also like to show you the coasts. The cliffs are pure white stone, and the coast has a never ending violent surf."

  


Kylo smiled, wondering if there was anyway he could look for hux's mother. It would be hard, without a name or a face, but there was still something he could try. He pushed it to the back of his mind, Hux being the more important thing right now. He closed his eyes, feeling for Hux's energy through the force, wanting to know what it felt like by it's self. Hux was bright, molten and hot, _passionate_ and determined. He wondered if he could find his mother through that, maybe she had a similar force. "mmmm...Your so bright.." he mumbled, not really meaning to.

  


Hux nuzzled back into Kylo's arms, feeling his warmth, his strong presence, and the comment didn't bother him at all. Now that Kylo had shown him that he could be gentle with the Force, use it to fill him with comfort and love, he didn't mind his gentle prying. Now that he was open to it, he could almost sense the feeling of it- a gentle pressure on the back of his mind that felt like fingers massaging his scalp- only deeper. He suddenly felt the need to share with him, and the thought scared him, but also gave him a thrill, because he was willing to _trust_ him with this. "Would you... would you like to see her?" He asked. "You can... you can look at my memory of her, if you'd like."

  


Kylo stopped his touches, pulling back just slightly to looked down at him questionably. "...Really?.." he bit his lip. Usually delving into minds was reserved for interrogations, not memory sharing. He had done so with Skywalker a long time ago, but had been discouraged to use it other than in dire situations. "If...your okay with that...I don't think I have ever tried to use it.... _gently_ before......" He suddenly felt nervous. "You will tell me if it hurts right?"

  


Hux nodded and leaned back against his chest, resting his head against his shoulder. "I trust you," he said simply, sliding his fingers through Kylo's. "I think... maybe if you saw her, saw the memory, you might be more objective than me... maybe you might see something I didn't, or something I forgot."

  


Kylo nodded, taking a deep breath as he moved himself away from Hux a bit, crossing his legs to sit on the towel. "Come here...put your head in my lap." He patted his thigh, wanting Hux to be as comfortable as he could. He would have to start slowly, gently as he tested this out, unsure if he could do this without pain. When Hux's head rested in his lap, he looked down at him, running a hand over his brow to move the strands of hair. "I know you trust me...But that doesn't mean I can't mess up..." He smiled sadly. "Just let me know if anything hurts." With that, he closed his eyes, resting his hands on the side of Hux's temples.

  


Hux closed his eyes as he rested in Kylo's lap, feeling his hands on his temples. He had no idea what he was doing, but he thought it might help if he thought about the memory, relive it, make it the top most layer of his thoughts, so Kylo could access it easier. He tried to remember as much as he could- the mild warmth, the green raincoat and boots he'd worn, DD's mechanical complaints of "Armitage, not so fast, please do not run!" The splashes in the puddles, the flash of red hair, the brilliant grey-green eyes fringed with impossibly thick maroon lashes, the sharp, almost vulpine features of the woman's face. The tears in her eyes, the sound of her voice saying words he didn't remember.

  


Kylo felt closer, hesitating at first but he could feel no resistance from Hux below him. It was easy to dip into his mind, the door already open to him as he fell into the warm pit of water that was his mind. It was vast, ever moving, stormy seas in some, calm as the lagoon in others. Hux was making it easy for him, he could feel the memory getting closer, diving deeper to connect. He stood there then, the rain falling around him as he watched the small redhead splash in the puddles. He was cute, tiny, tinier than he could imagine Hux ever being. He turned to see the nanny droid following after, then looked ahead to see the woman standing there, eyes following the small child. He moved quickly, walking towards the woman as he took in her features. He could tell where Hux got his high cheekbones from, the red hair that seemed to glow in the light. He committed her image to memory, knowing he would need it later. For now, he watched as the woman embraced hux, smiling lightly as the child stood there wide eyed and slightly confused.

  


Hux wished he could remember more. He knew she'd said something to him, he knew he'd spoken to her, but he simply couldn't remember. All he could remember was her brilliant hair, her bright eyes and intelligent face. He opened his eyes to look up into Kylo's. "Did you see?"

  


Kylo blinked, his gaze looking a bit distant for a moment before his eyes cleared, nodding. "yea...Yea I saw..." He smiled. That had been the first time he had done that. He was so happy Hux had fallen into a comfortable spot with him and the force. "I heard her too... She spoke to you."

  


Hux blinked, eyes eyes wide. "You heard what she said?" He hadn't considered that Kylo might have seen, heard something from his perspective that he himself could not. "What.... what did she say?"

  


Kylo smiled. "Let me show you...I have the memory now too." He closed his eyes once again, fingers pressing gently onto Hux's head as he pulled. He gently tugged on Hux's mind, pulling him into _his_ mind as a result. His mind was dark, a forest at night, trees to thick to see the path ahead, and treetops to dense to see the sky. Hux only had a brief moment of this before he was pulled back into the rain, standing side by side with Kylo as they both stared at the small ginger boy. "So?....What do you think?" He smirked, looking over at Hux, the both of them standing their in their usual uniforms, which was just an easier image to conjure.

  


Hux was a bit overwhelmed at being pulled into Kylo's mind, but was unsurprising it was a forest, dark and thick, and he felt safe with Kylo by his side, then blinked as he watched himself as a child splashing through puddles. "That's... that's me, that's the courtyard of the Academy," he breathed.

  


Kylo's smile widened a bit. "It is...And your droid, and up ahead your mother.." He took Hux's hand, slowly pulling him closer. He knew this would be overwhelming, but it was how he knew to show him, knowing he would be happier seeing it with his own eyes...or minds eye at least. "Memories are always there. They just harder and harder to see as time goes by. The force is good at picking up on them, making them clearer through emotion and thought." They were now standing about five feet away from the two, Hux having stopped to look up at the woman. "Do I know you ma'am?" His little voice asked, looking up to the woman. Her smile widened, a sad look in her eyes. "You don't, but I'd know you anywhere. You're so perfect, Armitage." The small child cocked his head to the side, obviously confused but not scared. "Who are you?" his voice squeaked again. The woman knelt down to be at Hux's level, her large green eyes staring at him longingly. "Someone who loves you, very much, and will always love you." With that she reached out, taking the small child into her arms as she hugged him tight, a hand at the back of his head as she took in the smell of the child, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She quickly let go however, the nanny droid giving comment about leaving the servant alone before taking Hux's small hand, pulling him away.

  


Hux felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched, hearing her voice, his own voice, hearing her words, the tremble as she spoke to the child that was taken away from her. His vision blurred as he watched DD pulling the small boy away from her, and he saw the longing, the love on her face as she watched her son be taken away again. _Someone who loves you, very much, and will always love you._ Armitage felt hot tears pour down his cheeks in the waking world, and he opened his eyes. He sat up and immediately curled into Kylo's lap, pressing his face into his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, his throat tight, his voice thick with tears.

  


Kylo opened his eyes only to be barreled into by Hux, the feeling of a sad, but content relief flowing from him. It was getting easier to feel hux, with every connection. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling into a tight hug, he figured this would happen, knowing how emotional things like this could be. "Of course. I would do anything for you.." He pressed his face into Hux's hair. "I could even try to find her....if you wanted. Force signatures tend to be similar among family, sort of like your genes.." His hand ran up and down Hux's back as he spoke. "If she still lives, I could try and sense her on Arkanis...if she still lives there."

  


"Oh, Kylo," Hux breathed. He clung to Kylo, not caring he was getting sand everywhere, over both of them, he just wanted to be close to this man who continued to surprise him every day, and continued to alarm him with how much he loved him. "I love you, you sweet thoughtful man," he whispered. "I'd like that... I would love to know if... if she's alive."

  


Kylo nodded, smiling. "Don't get to...hopeful okay?" He pulled Hux back a bit so he could look at him, not caring about the tears or redness. "I can't guarantee I can find her...but I'll try." He didn't want to give hux false hope, only to end up empty handed. "But maybe this can give you the motivation to take another vacation." He smirked. "We can go to Arkanis this time....look around."

  


"I never really thought she was alive," Hux admitted. "But just the idea that maybe... you could at least tell me if she's on Arkanis or not... it's a step towards closure." "I just... I wish I could offer the same for you, Kylo."

  


"you don't need to offer me anything Hux. I already have everything I need....or want." He smiled. Sure, there was Skywalker, the girl, but those were different. He pulled Hux closer, scooting them over until they were under the umbrella before laying down next to hux. "What do you say to a nap?" He smiled, feeling sleepy from all the force usage. As long as they stayed under the umbrella, hux should be fine.

  


"I say a nap sounds wonderful," Hux agreed. He hesitated, then curled up close to Kylo, resting his head on his chest as they reclined on the towel. "Kylo?" he asked quietly. "When we're alone... just us... will you call me Armitage?"

  


Kylo turned his face to look at Hux...or Armitage as he was asking to be called. He had seen him blow up on people before, daring to call him by his first name. "Yea....of course...Armitage." It was a mouthful, rolled off the tongue a bit less easily than Hux, but if that's what he wanted, then he would. A smirk grew over his features though, his eyes giving a devilish glint. "I'll do anything for you Armie."

  


Hux relished the sound of his name coming from Kylo's mouth. It sounded wonderful with his deep voice. His eyes snapped open as Kylo called him 'Armie.' "You're lucky I love you," he growled. "And that you're cute."

  


Kylo couldn't help the laugh, snuggling his face into Hux's. "Hey. It's no worse than what I used to be called alright.?" He chuckled, closing his eyes as he got settled. "You try looking bad-ass with people calling you _Benny_....not cool. Not bad-ass ." He didn't... _completely_ hate his old name....but he no longer needed that name.

  


".... _Benny?_ " Hux asked, agog. He couldn't even _fathom_ calling Kylo such a name. Hux could barely see Kylo as _Ben,_ let alone **BENNY.**

  


Kylo chuckled, feeling the astonished shock roll off him. "Yea...stupid I know." His chest rumbled lightly with a groan, pulling Hux as close as he could.

  


"Not stupid. Just... not you. Not you _now,_ in any case. You're Kylo Ren," Hux said, kissing his clavicle. "And you're mine."

  


Kylo hummed, his mind already starting to fade, Hux's presence only making him fade faster. "mmmnn..I'm all yours " he mumbled, falling quickly into sleep under the ginger.

  


Hux sighed, and nestled close. "And I am yours," his whispered before dozing off- though the thought of 'I hope no one stumbles on us' nagged at him before he fell asleep.


	7. Romantic Camping Trip, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo go camping- and have a surprise visitor. Hux asks Kylo some very important questions.

A small breeze passed over the sleeping lovers, a shiver going over Kylo's skin as he blinked awake at the feeling of his hairs standing on end. There was still sunlight out, but it had fallen low in the sky, no longer letting them be shielded by the umbrella. He groaned, pulling his grip tighter on Hux as he both stretched and hugged him.

"Mmmmnn..Hu-....Armitage..." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Nap’s over..."

He could see the light tint of pink over the ginger’s skin, hoping that he didn't have a bad burn, and that it would be easily taken care of by some soothing lotion. He himself had some pink spots, but they would go away quickly enough. He always tanned easily, like Han.

"You’re gonna miss the sunset if you don't wake." He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hux stirred and made a sound of displeasure as he felt the discomfort of sand and irritated skin.

"Mnnf. Told you I'd burn," he mumbled. He sat up and blinked, inhaling at the gold, red and purple sunset.

"Oh. I haven't seen a sunset in a long time. It's beautiful."

He rested his head against Kylo's shoulder.

"I'm glad my first sunset in decades is with you."

Kylo chuckled, knowing that he would be making up for letting Hux burn.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?"

He was looking at Hux though, the colours of the sunset were adding such an array of color to his face and hair, the green eyes looking like deep pools of mossy water, his hair more red than normal.

"I have seen them...but I don't think I have ever just....watched one." He finally looked over to the colorful sky, the colors reminding him of a nebula he once saw.

"Almost as gorgeous as you," Hux replied almost dreamily. The colours were shining in Kylo's black hair like a nebula, his brown eyes glittering with warmth from the sun.

"So. What do we do when we get back?" he asked. "Do we keep this to ourselves?"

Kylo cocked his head to the side, looking Hux in the eyes.

"Keep what to ourselves?....Us?.." He frowned, not having really....asked if Hux wanted to be public about their relationship. What if he didn't want to? What if he wanted to keep it secret and just rule the Order as political allies, keeping their relationship behind closed doors. Just like Leia had tried with Han in the beginning.

"I am not ashamed of you, if that's what you think," he said, squeezing his hand. "I'm worried about our enemies using our relationship as leverage."

He sighed.

"I don't want anyone using me to get to you."

That did calm him a bit, knowing it was only for safety reasons.

"I get that but..." He sighed. "I don't want to have to...pretend.....I hate not just...being whatever I am, whatever we are..."

He turned his head to look back at the sunset.

"I know there are risks that can come with it, but there will be risks no matter what, even with you gaining the rank, it will put a bigger target on your back as it is..."

He squeezed Hux closer to his side.

"I'll do my best to keep you safe...and I know you will do your best to keep me safe....but I don't want to have to hide it. Maybe not make it obvious.....but I won't hide it either."

Hux considered this for a moment, weighing the pros, cons, benefits and risks before answering.

"The biggest risk is that damned girl, but who else would dare come after me if they knew harming me would invoke your wrath? My protective, defensive Vornskr."

Kylo turned to look back at Hux, bumping their heads together.

"I don't fear any of them. The girl doesn't seem the type to try something craft like that, but if she did, I would cut her down before she could even think about touching you." He sat them up, stretching out.

The sun was settling below the water, the sky having started to lose its colour.

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel? I have a feeling you will need to use some lotion...."

"I don't know the scavenger, so I don't know. But Dameron? That thorn in my side would plan on something of the like just to humiliate me again. The bastard."

Hux scowled, baring his teeth at nothing in particular. Dameron. The gnat.

"I'd love to see you destroy him and that gaudy X-Wing with your Whisper. You're the superior pilot," he said haughtily, leaning against Kylo. His skin was becoming rippled with goosebumps, the temperature dropping with the sun, and the sunburn was making itself known.

"...Yes. Despite lotion and an umbrella, I do believe I'm burned," he sighed, getting up to get dressed.

Kylo smirked, feeling a wave of satisfaction and self confidence at Hux's compliments.

"He is a pretty good pilot too, but I would take him down if I saw him." He followed Hux, grabbing for his clothes and started to put them on.

Kylo led Hux back to the hotel, seeing the rosy tint to his skin when they got under the bright light of the hotel. He was glad he had purchased the soothing lotion as well, setting the bag of their unused swim trunks and lotion on the counter. He made his way to the bedroom and dropped the bottle on the bed.

"Come here..." He patted the bed.

Hux stripped out of his clothes again and let them fall on the floor- truly, a mark of how Kylo had an effect on him. He sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, the majority of his burns on his back.

"I'd love to see that dogfight," he commented. "When you tore off after the Raddus... I know you were angry with me for calling you back, but... I was genuinely worried about you without cover."

Kylo climbed up on the bed, sitting beside him as he looked down the ginger’s back.

"I was....frustrated yes...I didn't want to lose them but you were right...I was alone and without backup."

He squirted some of the burn lotion in his hand, rubbing the cool gel over the pink skin of Hux's back.

"It's not too bad actually...You might be hurting for a day but that sunscreen helped a good bit."

Kylo himself had a tinge of pink on his face and chest, having been laying on his back when they cuddled on the towel. Hux purred as the cool lotion was rubbed into his skin, and he looked up at Kylo as he stroked his back.

"Your chest and nose are red. I should give you a rub down, too. Then we can order dinner and watch some trashy holos."

He was utterly content, with the smell of beach salt in his hair, Kylo's hands rubbing him down, and Millicent purring on the pillow as she groomed herself. Kylo smiled and nodded.

"I don't think I need it, but if it will make you feel better… then okay."

He moved down to Hux's ass, rubbing the lotion on the reddened skin before moving down the thighs. He moved back up, hands squeezing the supple cheeks once again. His dick jumped slightly inside his pants, biting his lower lip.

"Can I....touch you?" He looked up at Hux's face, his ears going red.

Hux made to reply, but the words died in his throat as Kylo gave his ass a squeeze. Damn this insatiable man, and damn his own appetite that could barely be sated when it came to Kylo. He looked at Kylo over his shoulder.

"You are touching me," he said coyly. "You'll have to be specific."

Kylo's big eyes caught Hux's, his cheeks tinging a deeper shade of pink.

"I wanted to touch you, make you feel good..." His hand ran over the cleft of Hux's cheeks, thumb catching on one as he guided it down to the other thigh, hand rubbing up until his hand was squeezing Hux’s butt again.

Hux caught his lower lip between his teeth, exhaling slowly, and then rolled over onto his back. He flushed. He wasn't usually this wanton, but damnit Kylo did things to his inhibition and pride- namely throwing them out the window.

No one was there to judge, and Kylo loved him, so he only felt the shyness of being wanton, rather than the shame of being judged as he spread his legs for Kylo, meeting his eyes as he continued to gnaw on his lower lip.

Kylo's worried look faded, replaced by his own look of lust as he moved in between Hux's legs. He looked up at Hux before looking back down, sticking his two fingers in his own mouth to coat them in saliva before reaching down, sliding his index and middle finger over his folds, pressing in gently when he felt his hole. His eyes kept flicking up to Hux, continuously checking to see if he was still doing okay.

He slowly pressed in, his knuckles meeting skin as he buried them, giving an experimental curl of his fingers. Hux inhaled sharply as Kylo slid his fingers into his cunt, and his hips bucked slightly when the digits curled inside him.

"That's good, Kylo," he moaned. "Rotate- rotate your wrist so your fingers curl up, towards the ceiling."

Kylo nodded, pulling out just enough to turn his fingers around hand curling so his thumb rested on the hard nub at the top of his folds. He curled his fingers again, this time doing it a few times in a row. Hux tossed his head back into the comforter, shoving his fist against his mouth as he moaned. He arched his back, pressing his hips against Kylo's hand.

"Right there," he managed, voice muffled against his fist. "A little more pressure, a bit more movement with your thumb?"

Kylo took mental notes, eyes raking up Hux's body to land on the pleasured face of the ginger, his own arousal increasing as he pushed a bit deeper, pressing down harder with his thumb, moving it back and forth in slow circling motions as he kept curling his fingers inside.

He looked up for a moment, licking his lips as he pulled his thumb back, bending at the waist to take Hux into his mouth, sucking gently as he ran his tongue in circles around the end.

Hux had been enjoying Kylo's large warm hand on his crotch, the long fingers curling inside him, but as soon as Kylo took his cock into his mouth, his eyes flew open wide, and his back arched off the bed. He let out a cry that shook his frame, and his legs wrapped around Kylo's shoulders, his fingers curling in the sheets.

"Oh, _FUCK_ ," he hissed.

Kylo smiled into his work, pulling back slightly to flick the tip of Hux’s cock with his tongue before taking it back into his mouth. He liked hearing Hux lose control, lose himself in the pleasure that he gave him. Kylo made him like this, made him feel good, good enough to let go.

With his free hand, he ran his palm up Hux's thigh, then sliding up his stomach to a nipple, bringing one between his thumb and forefinger. He loved the feeling Hux gave off when he climaxed, almost like a buzzing hive of energy, hot and bright. He picked up the pace of his fingers, the tendons in his hands getting a bit tight but he powered through it, wanting to hear that sweet sound of Hux's cries of pleasure.

Hux panted as Kylo worked his mouth over his cock, and ran his beautiful, talented hands over his stomach, up to his chest. He was getting a bit dizzy from all the stimulation from various points, from the heat of Kylo's body against his, and it was glorious. His blood was thrumming, singing in his veins, and all he could focus on was how amazing Kylo was making him feel.

"If- if I didn't know better," he managed between moans and pants, still squirming and writhing under Kylo's attentive hands and mouth, "I'd say you had experience with this."

Kylo let out a chuckle, pulling back only enough to speak.

"No....I don't to be honest...I just....I can feel what makes you happier...I chase that feeling." He leaned back down again, sucking harder as he hummed.

Kylo was rock hard in his pants now, but he was so focused on Hux. He was so amazed that Hux had chosen him, allowed him to be the one who got to share his bed. Kylo never thought he would ever find this, and he wanted to make Hux know how much he appreciated him and wanted him to feel as good as he could be.

"Well it's wor- _OH_!" Hux practically squealed as Kylo hummed and sucked at his cock. "Fuck, Kylo, yes, suck my cock, oh, you're so good, _fuck_!"

His stomach was tight, his loins on fire. He was close to the edge.

"Kylo...stop," he panted, putting his hands to Kylo's temples and pulling his face up to look at him.

"Get on top of me, fuck me. I want to come with you inside me."

Kylo's lips were red, puffed and his eyes dilated as he looked up at Hux. He bit his lower one, flicking his finger once before pulling them out.

"I won't say no to that." He shuffled back, reaching to pull his own pants down, his dick slapping against his stomach as his pants let it go. He tossed them to the side, quickly coming up to kneel above Hux, kissing him deeply.

"You’re so fucking perfect..." He mumbled into the kiss, taking himself in his hand to coat it in the slick that still covered his fingers before pressing in, a smooth motion until his hips were flush against Hux’s.

"Fuck...You’re so fucking hot..." He let his head fall to Hux's chest, panting lightly.

"You'd better not say no to that," Hux growled playfully, pressing his lips against Kylo's mouth, savouring the taste of himself on Kylo's tongue.

"Your cock is so fucking thick and feels so good, Kylo," he sighed, writhing his hips against Kylo's. "A perfectly beautiful cock for a perfectly beautiful man, and you are all. _Mine_."

Kylo groaned loudly and low in his chest, Hux's words always managing to make him shiver, both at how intense and the possessive they were. He liked belonging to Hux. He had never wanted to belong to anyone before, but Hux? He would get to his knees for this man.

He growled lightly, hands going to the side of Hux's face to kiss him deeply as he started thrusting, his pace was quick and hurried as he wanted to chase his own release. He pulled back after a few moments, hooking his hands under Hux's knees and folding him in half, angling down so he could try and hit that sweet spot with each thrust.

"Fuck, Hux...I'm yours..I love you..." He groaned out.

Hux loved this man. Utterly, completely, and he let that love pour from his mind as he pulled Kylo tightly on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist and dug his nails into his back.

"Mine. My precious Kylo, my beautiful pet, my lovely vornskr. I love you so much."

He'd tear the galaxy apart if anyone hurt his lover, he'd destroy anyone who tried to tear them apart.

Kylo couldn't hold back, the feelings he could feel from Hux, and the words flowing just as easily from the ginger’s mouth sent him over. He moaned out loud, thrusts going harder as he rode through the waves, smashing his lips to Hux's in a deep kiss, nipping a bit roughly at his lower lip.

He filled Hux, dick twitching as he came, hands holding onto the man as if his life depended on it.

"Oh _kriff_!" He moaned, his orgasm so intense he saw stars behind his eyelids.

"Yes, oh Kylo, good boy, sweet boy, beautiful boy, my perfect love, come for me, fill me up," Hux panted, and he clamped tightly with his kegels as Kylo came.

"Fill me to the brim," he moaned, pulling Kylo as tight as he could so his coarse hair ground against his groin, increasing the friction against his own cock.

"I love you," he panted over and over, the panting turning into a cry that cut off in a strangled yell as he came, raking furrows into Kylo's back with his nails.

It took awhile for Kylo to come down from this one, his body spasming as Hux tightened around him, causing more bursts of pleasure to run through him. He moaned, still on top of Hux and not wanting to move.

"I love you too...I hope you know.." He panted lightly, face buried into Hux's shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you like....every day.."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around and under Hux's back to lay on top of him.

"Maybe more than once....if you can handle it." Kylo rumbled as he nuzzled Hux’s neck, breathing in the scent of sunblock, sand and salt water that was clinging to his skin.

Hux sighed in bliss. Kylo's weight on top of him was so good, so warm, so safe. Hux wanted to stay under him, covered in him, protected, _loved_.

"You'd better. Every time you fuck me, you get better when you learn what makes me feel good," he purred, kissing and nibbling at Kylo's neck. "And you'd better. ...maybe on your throne. Or Pryde's desk."

He clung to Kylo, not wanting to let go, wanting to keep Kylo inside him, wanting to be one with him as long as he could. He also wanted to keep as much of Kylo's seed inside him as he could, indulging in the feeling of being filled.

"I love you. Adore you. My darling, my love, my Kylo," he sighed.

Kylo smiled, pulling Hux up into his lap, flopping back on his own back so Hux was on top of him.

"I ...I hope you know you can't leave....I have you now....I won't let anyone else have you.." He spoke softly, mouth worrying on the ginger’s pink shoulder.

Hux pressed a soft kiss to Kylo's chest, hissing in enjoyment as Kylo nibbled his sunburned shoulder.

"As if I'd want anyone else after the love you've shown me."

Kylo chuckled, running his tongue over the spot before letting his head fall back to the bed.

"Good."

The night had fallen, the open windows allowing a comfortable chill to fall over them.

"Tomorrow...would you like to actually go enjoy the trail this time?"

"I'd like that," Hux agreed. "We could take lunch with us."

He propped himself on Kylo's chest, resting his chin on his arms as he stared into Kylo's eyes.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

Kylo's hands stroked up and down Hux's back idly, a smile on his lips.

" _You_? I got lucky. You gained a headache." He chuckled, hands moving over pale shoulders and into Hux's hair, scratching lightly at his skin.

"But yes. Maybe we can pick up something nice to take. Do you want to leave early? Get a nice hike in, explore the mountains a bit and come back at dark? I could even pack us a travel bag and maybe...." He smiled.

"Maybe we can camp out under the stars..."

"You've always been a headache, but most of that was pining," Hux replied honestly.

The idea of sleeping under the stars with Kylo was awfully tempting, but….

"What about Millie?" he asked.

Kylo made a small thoughtful noise, fingers still scratching lightly through Hux's hair.

"We can bring her. We can get her a long leash we can tie off so she can't wander too far. I'm sure she wouldn't want to leave your side anyway, not too far at least." He smiled.

"I hope she won't be offended by it," he said, glancing at Millie. She was grooming herself most indecently, not caring at all. He closed his eyes and leaned into Kylo's touch, loving the nails on his scalp.Kylo hummed, closing his eyes as they laid there.

"I'm sure she will be fine the moment she sees a mouse or something. She can lay on the blankets too."

He stopped his scratching, his arms going under Hux's to pull him further on his chest so they could sleep. They would need to get a few things for their camping night, but there was nothing wrong with that.

"Come on..Let's get some sleep so we can start our day early tomorrow." He hummed happily, tucking his face into Hux's neck.

Hux sighed, nestling close, curling against Kylo. He wrapped his arms around him, slid his legs between his lover's, and pressed his face into Kylo's hair, inhaling the scent of his musk, and the remnants of sweat, sun and the beach.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one will dare stand against us when we're together," he murmured as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Just as Kylo had said, he rose early. With a few stretches and gentle nudges to wake his lover, Kylo immediately got up and started getting ready, feeling an odd burst of excitement at the thought of sleeping out in the woods. He hadn't told many this, but he liked nature. There was a calm to being outside, away from people and the bustle of cities.

Partly due to his general dislike of most people, it was mainly due to the Force, feeling less weighed down by the constant flow of thoughts and emotions whipping around him at all times. Animals were less disruptive, thoughts simple and instinctual, emotions basic and easy to read. But really? It was calm, and the flow of the force was softer.

"Make sure to pack your sunscreen!" Kylo called from the living room, having gathered up a few pairs of clothes for them just in case.

"Kylo, we took a nap on the beach and had sex, then slept, we need to bathe before we do _anything_ ," Hux said irritably, sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was hungry, was having caffeine withdrawal and wanted a shower.

Kylo's head poked into the room, a sad, pouty look on his face as he looked at the disheveled ginger on the bed.

"Well...I'll make some coffee, you hop in the shower and it will be ready to go when you get out." He smiled, brown eyes glittering in the morning sun that peeked through the room.

Hux gave him a sleepy half smile as he got out of bed, stretching. His back popped as he bent backwards a bit, twisting from side to side carefully.

"Thank you. Caf sounds wonderful. You're welcome to join me in the shower if you'd like," he said coyly, shooting him a look over his shoulder as he strolled into the fresher.

Kylo made his way back to the kitchenette, a smile on his lips as he prepared the caf machine and made his way back into the bedroom. He honestly didn't want to take a shower- he liked the smell of Hux lingering on him. He knew the ginger wouldn't appreciate him being unhygienic, so he meandered into the fresher quietly, slipping into the shower behind him.

"Cafs brewing."

Hux purred as Kylo slid behind him, turning around to snake sud-lathered hands up and over his chest.

"Excellent timing," he said as he rubbed Kylo's lovely pecs. "I just finished washing up."

Kylo pressed close to Hux, pushing back till he himself was under the water to at least wet his hair before allowing Hux to lather him up as he pleased.

"Makes me sad though....to wash you away. " He smirked, pressing wet lips to Hux's cheek.

"Ohhh, don't you worry, pet," Hux reassured him, running his soapy hands over his firm abdomen, hands lingering lovingly over the scar on his side.

"You will be covered in me again soon enough."

Kylo smiled wider, pulling himself back under the water spray so he could rinse off. He really wanted today to go well, this being something he had been wanting to do for a while.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a happy thunderstorm." He turned back around, turning the water off as he grabbed the two towels for each other.

"I know it wasn't really.....happy of a moment."

Hux lifted a brow, his hair plastered to his head from the water. He ran his hands greedily over Kylo's chest, giving his pecs an appreciative squeeze.

"It wasn't all bad. We had our first kiss in that storm."

Kylo smiled, leaning in as if he was going in for a kiss before dropping the towel on Hux's head, the towel falling over his eyes as Kylo finished leaning in for the kiss. He backed up, smirking as he walked over to the sink to grab the hair dryer.

"I guess it wasn't all that bad. I got to kiss the best ginger in the whole galaxy."

Hux spluttered and laughed, tugging the towel off his head.

"You're a hot mess," he told Kylo affectionately. "And no, it wasn't. I got to kiss the Supreme Leader."

Kylo dried his hair then got dressed in something comfortable for their hike. He called in some take out they could pack for lunch and dinner, giving Hux a pack with items for himself for the stay.

"We are going to need to pick up a leash for her." He could tell Millicent could tell they were going out, an excited emotion coming from her.

Hux got dressed, then carefully applied pomade to his hair and combed it back. He'd be damned if he'd let his hair look anything but flawless for Kylo in public.

"I'll carry her until we get one. She was very excited about the market on the way to the hotel,” he said as he fed Millie a can of wet food so she'd stop twining around his feet while he made his first mug of caf.

Kylo had both bags slung over his shoulder, having convinced Hux he could carry both until Millie had gotten her leash.

“Well I’m sure we can stop by. I wouldn’t mind getting something to eat before we head off. The take out should last us for dinner and maybe breakfast tomorrow.”

He smiled, the bounce in his step obvious by the bounce in his hair. If Hux liked it so much, he would start taking care of it properly.

"I'd like something easy to eat while we hike. Maybe some pasties? Those sound delicious if we can find some," he said, scooping Millie up.

"Your hair looks beautiful. May I comb it tonight?"

Kylo led them down the hotel again, his saber hilt attached to his side just under his jacket.

“Pastries? You consider that light? I mean we can if you want.”

The sun wasn’t as prevalent that day, the clouds hiding some of it, keeping it sunny but not so bright you had to squint.

“If you want.” It would be nice to feel Hux’s hands in his hair, the thought of maybe falling to sleep to that sounded nice.

"Pasties, not pastries,"Hux corrected gently. "They're a savoury dough pocket filled with meat, vegetables and gravy, and are filling for a long time, so we can have one and not worry about needing to eat for a while. "

He smiled at Kylo affectionately.

" I've been wanting to play with your hair for a long time."

“Oh....I didn’t realize that was a thing...” He gave a considerate look before nodding. “If we can find them I will try one.”

They made their way to the market, the shops having only just opened with the early morning, giving them first pick.

"One of the few things I remember from Arkanis," Hux said, eyeing each stall as they passed. "They're also cheap to make, so they're not exactly an indulgence, and I was allowed to have them."

Kylo eyed Hux, smiling as he thought of the small Armitage eating a little filled dough pocket.

“I had a lot of take out as a kid. Neither of my parents knew how to cook really. Chewie was the only one with any semblance of cooking skill.”

He stopped, seeing a stall hat had long cords of rope in all different colors. He picked up a long red braided rope.

“What about this?”

"Chewie??" Hux had no idea who or what a Chewie was. Was that another smuggler he'd been raised with? He paused, looking at the cord Kylo had picked up, and lifted a brow.

"Something you had in mind?"

Kylo’s face went red at the innuendo but he pushed on.

“For Millie’s leash? It’s not a real leash but at least it will be strong. And...yeah, I guess I never told you about him....He was like...an uncle I guess. A Wookie that Han had picked up when he was young, saved him from slavery.”

Hux flushed to the roots of his hair.

"OH," he sputtered. "I... no, my mind was... somewhere else, I could work it into a harness for Millie."

He seized on the change of subject immediately.

"A Wookie... a Life Debt, then?"

Kylo smirked slightly, but nodded.

“Yeah...He had paid it off but stuck around anyway.” He paid for the rope, taking the bundle in his hands as he looked around for some place that had something similar to the things Hux had described.

“I had a lot of “uncles” growing up.” He chuckled.

"... Get two of them," Hux said quietly as he watched Kylo pay for the rope.

He had ideas for what he could do with it.

Meanwhile, his eyes had fallen on a stall that was selling meat pies and pasties. Perhaps not the same as he remembered, but they looked delicious all the same.

"Uncles, or smugglers your father knew?" he asked as he headed for the stall, his stomach rumbling.

Kylo picked up a second rope, adding it to the bill before walking over to where Hux was heading.

"Uh....both.." He chuckled, stuffed the ropes into the side of his bag.

"Are these it?" They smelled good, the smell of the meat and seasonings were just right, causing his stomach to let out a loud gurgle of hunger.

"I...guess I'm hungry.." He blushed, chuckling a bit. “Do you have any aunts or uncles?”

"I have an aunt, but she disappeared when my mother was young, from what the records said," Hux replied, buying one of each for the both of them and handing Kylo his.

"She was taken by the Emperor to study at Coruscant, but there's no further record of her."

Kylo took the handful of pasties in one hand, licking his lips as he was excited to eat them.

"Coruscant? ...She was probably fine there...I mean maybe not anymore. That planet was forgotten by the Republic.." He took a bite, letting out a groan as they began to walk.

"This is good." He said through his bite. "The Resistance fights for a government that completely abandons its people when it's no longer useful.."

His voice turned a bit sour.

"I went back there once....it's...nothing like it was before."

"It's not so much the location, but the fact that she was training with Palpatine," Hux shrugged. He took a bite of his pasty with a soft sound of enjoyment.

"I've never been to Coruscant, but if it's as lavish and rich as Hosnian Prime was, it's just as guilty of spoiling a select few while ignoring the vulnerable"

Kylo gave Hux a bit of a curious look, the idea that Hux had a relative who had trained with Palpatine was news to him.

"Do you know what kind of training?" He took a bite of his food, holding everything in his arms while walking.

Hux let Mille lick some gravy from his finger, his expression thoughtful.

"Not sure. I just know that when I was older and looked up information on my mother, her records stated she had a sister who was taken to Coruscant to serve the Emperor for classified training."

Kylo finished off one of his pieces, humming a bit in thought.

"That....sounds like Sith training.." He glanced over, smirking a bit as he watched Hux getting his fingers licked.

"You could very well have Force sensitivity in your blood."

They had made it to the start of the trail, having walked a shorter way through the town.

"Let's get her on the leash. That way you don't have to carry her the whole time." He stopped, setting the bags down to grab one of the ropes.

Hux shot Kylo a Look that was a mix of shock, horror and denial.

"I doubt that. I seriously doubt that," he said stubbornly. "If the Force was something I could use, surely it would have shown up long before now."

He took the rope from Kylo and set to work making a harness for Millie. She wasn't happy at first as Hux tied it around her torso, but when she realised it meant she'd be put on the ground, she warmed up to it a bit, though with as much dignified disdain as only a feline - or Hux himself- could muster. Kylo laughed lightly at the two, both of them having a certain air of dignity they always upheld.

"It's not all that uncommon actually...force sensitivity." He kept walking, smiling as he watched Millicent sniffing at everything as they walked.

"The Force is everywhere, some people are just better at feeling it, or working with it than others."

"Then why are there so few Jedi, so few Sith?" Hux asked, though his tone was that of curiosity, not spite. "Isn't it just you and the scavenger?"

Millie pounced into some foliage, and came back out with a small rodent in her jaws. She dropped it at Kylo's feet and mewed at him before picking it back up and carrying it alongside them, her tail held high proudly. Hux beamed.

"That's my girl," he said brightly.

Kylo blinked down at Millie, feeling a small wave of happiness from her as she had caught the small rodent, proudly showing it off.

"I think she was trying to prove she can offer something too." He chuckled, then grew serious again.

"...there just aren't any more masters....other than Skywalker...all the others were killed during the Emperor's rule." Kylo had learned much in his time, both with Luke and Snoke.

"Order 66, they called it. The clone troopers had demolished almost the entirety of the Jedi order...the Sith devoured themselves."

He had never considered himself a part of the Sith, and he never planned to either.

Hux blinked.

"So you believe Skywalker is still out there? Surely we would have heard chatter from the Resistance that he was back."

He hummed a bit at the mention of Order 66- he knew about it through his history lessons with Sloane, and how it had resulted in Palpatine's rise to power.

"It just seems that if it were that common, there would be more- there's been enough time for at least half a generation of them to pop up. You and the scavenger did, after all."

He frowned.

"And very likely FN-2187. He showed no signs of non-conformity, no signs of the training programs being ineffective, yet he completely broke free of the conditioning."

Kylo nodded.

"I have no idea if he is alive or dead...I haven't had a connection with him in years.." he sighed, adjusting the straps of the two bags.

"It takes lots of training to become a Jedi...or a Sith. So there could be....hundreds of force sensitives out there, but they just haven't had the training."

He moved in closer, bumping shoulders lightly with the ginger.

"Imagine it's like a starship....unless you have trained in how to operate it, it's basically useless to you. There is much potential, but without the training, and learned abilities, it's just.....nothing."

Millie clambered up Hux's back, and he winced as her claws poked his sunburn, but didn't fight it when she sat on his shoulder, purring loudly and grooming her face- sometime in the past few minutes, she'd either abandoned her kill or devoured it.

"Not sure how I feel about him possibly being alive," Hux admitted, stroking Millie's ears. He fell silent as he pondered Kylo's metaphor, and found he didn't like it. He leaned against Kylo's touch, taking comfort from his presence.

"Still," he said. "It would have manifested. Doesn't it... explode... or cause issues when there's emotional turmoil that's uncontrolled? Like when you get upset and things shake? If I were Force Sensitive, I would have destroyed the Absolution with all the rage that Brooks and Brendol made me feel during their abuse."

Kylo smiled lightly, liking how interested Hux was in all the Force stuff recently. Must have been all the good influence.

"Yes, and no. There have been Force sensitives who have gradually gained sensitivity, or gained it so minutely they had no idea for the longest of time." He reached over and took Hux's hand, it swinging lightly between them.

"Leia is Force sensitive. She only trained for a small while, and doesn't have much control of the Force, but she has it. She’s more skilled with feeling, with empathy and politics through the Force, which is a lot different than Luke or myself."

Kylo really wanted to do some digging into Hux's family history now- the idea that Hux could have something, somewhere whether it was himself or his family line was a bit exciting.

"The...emotional outbursts aren't common actually..." He grimaced, remembering his own. "I was very Force sensitive even before birth, not even Skywalker or Vader had exhibited abilities so early ...or so I was told."

Hux squeezed Kylo's hand, smiling at the intimate gesture. It felt good, having his hand engulfed in his lover's. He listened to Kylo explain about his mother- and he really did see her in his face, now that he knew to look for it. He had her eyes- brimming with intelligence and fire. Not an entirely bad feature to inherit, he supposed, and he really did love his eyes.

Made him wonder who he inherited that gorgeous chest from- surely wasn't Han Solo.

"So does that mean the Force is stronger with you than it was with Vader?" he asked.

Kylo let out a loud laugh, chuckling for a few moments for dying out.

"Uh...yes and no? Skywalker told me I have more ...access to power....Vader had more control. I envy him, he was probably one of the best out there..."

"He would best me in a battle any day if he was still alive."

"It's very confusing," Hux admitted. "I don't know how it works. What makes you have more power versus more control? Is there not a balance? And why is it the Dark Side is stronger? Does it always run in families?"

He wasn't sure why this was suddenly important to him, but he was suddenly terrified of having something like this manifest and change his life.

Kylo blinked at all the questions, having to take a second to parse each one.

"It's a confusing topic if you don't feel it." He took a deep breath, having to figure out a way to answer it in words versus feelings.

“You can have access to more of the Force, without having control. That's what happened to me when I was young. Things broke, people got hurt, I was constantly unstable. It was like having the entire command room full to the brim of officers all talking at once while you’re trying to pick out the conversation on the other side of the room."

He remembered how shut away he had been, so isolated in what he had gone through.

"There is balance, but it's not the way you think. There are some things that draw on the Force differently, some emotions pulling stronger than others."

He thought for a moment then squeezed Hux's hand lightly as they walked slowly.

"It's easier to feel things like anger, sadness and pain....those emotions draw easier from the Force so the proverbial dark side has an easier time accessing those powers." He looked up at the sky as he explained.

"The light side requires calm, focus and self flagellation. It's much more difficult to master. Control is inherent in the light side, but the access to the Force is weaker. The dark side pulls easier from the Force, but control is much harder."

"That's why Vader was so formidable. He had control, and access. And yes. Usually it runs in the family. It can skip generations, but not often."

Hux was silent, listening to Kylo explain it- and he definitely understood when Kylo mentioned a busy command bridge. It had taken him years of training himself to learn to filter out various conversations and key in on the more priority ones.

"So it's like politics, in a way," he said finally, after Kylo finished explaining.

"You can be altruistic, trying to stay morally clean, keeping your nose and hands free of any outside influence, but it limits your resources, because everyone else has various measures of social dirt. Or, you can work with the dirty, while remaining clean yourself- to a degree. You're still restricted, but you have better access to resources by proxy. ...or you can be completely pragmatic and put the needs of your people first and not give a damn where the dirt or blood comes from- but it comes with a cost of tarnish and blood to your own reputation."

Kylo blinked, eyes on Hux as he processed what he had said.

"...yes....that is actually a very good simile." He let a smile spread on his lips, a happy feeling of Hux having understood washing over him.

"I think I get it," he admitted, rubbing his cheek on Kylo's shoulder. "I still don't think I'd be happy if it turned out I'm just a... would the term 'late bloomer' be appropriate?"

He snorted.

"It took me three decades to come into my own, to claim myself and my identity. I don't want to have to figure it out all over again."

The path had gotten steeper, them having passed the area they had confessed to each other a while ago.

"Well...even if that does happen, I'll be there to teach you." He leaned over and kissed the top of Hux's head.

The path got more and more dense, the trees thicker and their tops closer together. The path was well worn, but they had passed maybe two other people on their entire walk. Kylo stopped, looking off to the side and up the mountain.

"What do you say we go off the beaten trail?"

Hux flushed.

"That's perhaps the only thing that makes me not entirely afraid of it," he admittedly softly. "Knowing I have you here with me."

He looked up at the area Kylo was gazing at. It looked like a vastly more scenic route.

"It'll be more private, that's for sure."

Kylo tugged on his hand, hiding them to the edge of the trail.

"Then let's go. I can find our way back down tomorrow."

He wanted to sleep under the stars, and with all these trees they weren't going to be able to see any. Eventually Kylo had given Hux his own pack, having started to get slightly winded with their uphill trek carrying both stuffed backpacks. Millie had been following behind diligently, the rope long enough to let her explore as they moved. The trees were thinning, the top of the mountain having more rocky outcrops than trees.

Hux took his pack and let Millie hop on top of it when she got frustrated at her leash getting tangled on underbrush. She curled up on top of the pack, purring and enjoying watching the scenery go by.

"This will be enjoyable," he said. "I know I said I wasn't looking forward to being outside, but it's actually beautiful out here. I can't wait to snuggle with you under the stars."

A clearing opened in front of them, a large open space of nothing but mostly flat stone tipped the mountain.

"We can just sit and relax." He smiled, stepping up into the large rock, the mountains behind the city now visible in front of them.

There was nothing for forests, and mountains lining their view, all this unable to be seen from the city.

"What do you think?" He reached out and took Hux's hand again.

Hux took Kylo's hand and took in the view from where they stood. He inhaled sharply. The view was simply breath-taking. The sky above was clear, and Hux anticipated a gorgeous sky full of stars in the evening.

"It's beautiful, Kylo," he said softly, wrapping his arm around his waist and leaning against him. "Thank you for bringing me out here. Not just... here, but this whole vacation. I would still be pining for you, oblivious to the fact that you cared for me the same way."

Kylo pulled Hux closer to his side, the view something he had seen on many planets, but Hux being here made it better...more special than the others.

"I'm glad I did. I would have been...oblivious...a wreck." He smiled, knowing that Hux made him want to be a better leader, calm himself and do things in a more structured manner.

"I haven't felt the overwhelming need to cut things in....weeks."

Hux sighed and nuzzled into the crook of Kylo's neck, pressing a kiss to his jugular, thrilling in the feel of his pulse singing under his lips.

"Well you have me now, and I'll be here to help you through it. I'm here for you, because I love you."

Kylo couldn't help the warm smile that came over him, tightening his arms around Hux's waist as they stood there. He didn't think he had ever felt this loved before, this wanted or cared for. His parents saw him as a burden, his friends saw him as a monster and his masters saw him as a tool. Hux only saw him as kylo, his friend and lover.

He took in a slightly shaky breath and willed the tears to not fall, pulling back from the hold and pulled his bag off his back.

"We should set up our stuff before we get too tired to do so." He opened the bag, pulling out the blanket he had packed for laying under them. Hux's bag would have the blanket for them to cover with, and there was the packed food in both bags as well.

"There isn't much, but still."

By this point in their hike, the sun had passed its highest point, the warm air was dry but there was a nice breeze on the top of the mountain. With the breeze brought an odd feeling, like a static cling that felt far off, but getting closer.

Hux kissed Kylo's jaw, bumping his cheek with his nose. He'd never been a physical person, never having had anyone show him much affection. Sloane had never fully gotten over the injury she'd gotten from her legendary fight with Nora Wexley, and her ribs always had a soft spot that never healed. As a result, Sloane was not a hugger- though Armitage suspected she wasn't a hugger before that.

When he was little, she'd allowed him to sleep in her bed when he had nightmares- mostly on the trip from Jakku to the rendezvous point with the rest of the Remnant. He still remembered the first time he'd crawled into her bunk after a nightmare, and for reasons he couldn't explain, he took Kylo's face in his hands, pressed his forehead to his, and let the memory flow from him, hoping Kylo would see it.

_ Sloane pulled him into bed, letting the exhausted boy snuggle close. She was careful to keep him from prodding her ruined ribs, but his slight frame fit neatly in her arms as he curled up under her chin. She pulled the blankets over them both, and a slight shudder ran through him as Sloane wrapped her arms around him. One of his hands reached out and fingers curled in the fabric of her shirt, his face pressing against her chest, nose bumping under her collarbone. Armitage shuddered as her arms wrapped around him, her fingers stroking his hair as she murmured reassurance to him, lulling him to sleep. _

Kylo had just finished flattening out the blanket on the ground, looking up as Hux took his cheeks into his hands. He closed his eyes as Hux pulled them close, their foreheads touching and he felt it, the projection of the memory he could pick out of the air like it was visible.

Tears welled back in his eyes, clinging to the edges of his eyelashes as he watched baby Armitage curling under the blankets with a woman he had never seen, but had heard about in passing. Hux was showing him the only other time he had received touch like this, loving and caring. When the memory was over, he opened his eyes, the tears finally falling as he sniffled.

"Thanks asshole." He chuckled, not meaning any harm by his words, rubbing his eyes of tears. "That was Sloane right?"

Kylo never had that sort of relationship with anyone, not even his own mother. He couldn't remember the last time his mother had held him, obviously too young to remember. His father had been the only one who had ever tried to hold him- Chewie and Lando as well, but it didn't go on past when he was too big to hold anymore.

"You're welcome," Hux said playfully, bumping his nose against Kylo's and gently kissing away tears. He grew serious.

"Before you? Before this? That was the last time I had someone hold me. The last time I had gentle, physical affection. I wanted to share that with you because... you have literally been the first one to hold me, to care for me, in thirty years."

Kylo kept his brown eyes on those intelligent green, feeling the intense urge to just pull the man close and hug him till they were one. He didn't however, and opted to reach up and pull Hux down to kneel with him on his lap. He ran his hands slowly up and down Hux's back, face pressed against Hux's shoulder.

"You’re the first person to ever say something...or do something....and mean it." He mumbled.

Kylo knew they would eventually stop feeling so touch starved, but now was not the time. They had only really opened up to each other two and a half days ago, which wasn't a lot of time. They had much to make up for.

"I wish I would have seen it sooner...I could have avoided so many problems if I’d just had you.." He pulled his face away again, taking a deep shaky breath as he leaned in for another kiss, hands moving down and under the tunic Hux was wearing, fingers scratching lightly at the skin on his back.

Hux sprawled in Kylo's lap like a cat, and when Kylo began touching him, stroking his back, he leaned, stretched into the touch and a soft sound escaped his throat- a sound that was his own attempt at purring in order to cover up tears threatening to escape. Yes, he'd let some tears fall these past few days, but he still was too much in denial to let himself actually let go and cry.

"That tears it," he choked out. "You're moving in with me when we get back to the fleet."

Kylo's hands stopped their movements, looking Hux with an odd expression.

"You....want me to move in?....I thought you wanted to keep it....somewhat secret...." He sounded surprised, but there was excitement behind his tone. Hux wanted him to move in. He didn't just want to keep this relationship, have them meet each other in their respectable rooms, do business together. No. He wanted to be together.

"We can keep our relationship professional in public, but I see no reason to hide it, not anymore. The benefits to us both, as well as the Order, outweigh any issues that might arise from making it public," Hux admitted.

"Besides," he said softly, rubbing his cheek against Kylo's thigh. "I never want to spend a night in an empty bed again."

Kylo smiled wider, the worry on his face disappearing as he went back in for another kiss, deeper this time.

"If I can't have you in my bed I don't want to sleep in one." He chuckled, hands going back to their motions as he slowly pulled the tunic up towards his armpits, motioning for him to lift his hands.

"Do you...want to?" He asked into the kiss.

All these feelings of being wanted and cared for were building, turning into arousal as he realized that Hux was his, and he was Hux's. Hux kissed him back, lifting his hands as he did so, letting Kylo pull off his tunic.

"I do," he said between kisses. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

He loved this man. He'd spent so many years denying that he'd lusted after him, so many years pretending he didn't enjoy how much Kylo challenged him, made his days interesting, raised the bar on his achievements, pushed him to do more, be better. Now, he wanted to have him to himself.

Snoke was gone, they had the Order to themselves, and Hux wanted nothing more than to show Kylo just what it meant to be loved, desired and wanted.

The feeling of static had crept closer, but he paid it no mind, his eyes set on Hux and Hux alone. With Hux's words of affirmation, he scooped the man up and moved over onto the blanket, laying him down on his back and kneeling over him.

"I don't know how I will ever go on missions ever again....I don't know if I can bear to leave you..." He looked over the expanse of Hux's chest, his milky skin soft under his hand, the scars even silkier to the touch.

"You need to eat more," He blurted, fingers moving down the side of Hux's ribs. He leaned back in, placing a kiss to Hux's sternum, moving down slowly over his stomach, licking small trails as he made it to the waistband of his trousers.

Hux shivered under Kylo's touch, sighing with enjoyment as his long fingers brushed over his scars. Though the scars themselves didn't have much feeling, the skin around them was sensitive, and Hux delighted in having his scars touched as a result- something he'd never thought he'd indulge in until he'd finally taken Kylo to his bed.

Hux flushed at the comment. He knew he was thin, save for a bit of softness on his stomach that he was told would never go away unless he had some surgery- but he didn't mind it.

"I know, but I... I worry about becoming soft and... sloppy like the Commandant," he admitted, his breath coming in halting gasps as Kylo licked his way down his stomach.

Kylo chuckled lightly into Hux's skin, fingers playing with the edge of the trousers. He looked up towards Hux, smirking.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep active...I don't think we will find that very hard..."

He kissed the spot just below his navel.

"Besides. You could never be the Commandant, you’re too smart, too perfect and cunning to be anything like that monster," he mumbled into the flesh before hooking his fingers over the hem of the pants, pulling them down in a quick motion before pulling them off Hux's legs.

He sat up on his knees, dropping the pants to the side.

"He couldn't hold a candle to you. You’re better than him a thousand fold."

Kylo lifted his arms and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it with Hux's as he began to unfasten his pants and slip them off. He was already hard, his foreskin pulled back and the beginnings of precum beading at the tip. This is what Hux did to him, unlike anyone else, Hux both kept him in control, and made him lose it all the same. He leaned back in, sticking his fingers in his mouth to wet them as he pressed into Hux's cunt, his other hand moving slowly back up his stomach to rest on the back of Hux's neck, kissing him deeply.

The reassurance was comforting, validating, but it left Hux's head- and any reply he had left his mouth as Kylo stripped them both, his eyes immediately falling to Kylo's cock. His cunt throbbed in need, and he squirmed, spreading his legs for Kylo.

"If we continue to fuck like this, I'll never manage to keep any weight on me," he said, but it was hardly a complaint- and his words trailed into a soft keen as Kylo's fingers pressed into his cunt. He nibbled at Kylo's lower lip, his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"As much as I like having your fingers inside me, I really, really want your cock," he said breathlessly, bucking his hips against Kylo's hand.

Kylo smirked into the kiss, wiggling his fingers around a bit more before pulling them.

"I find it fun." He pulled back, bringing his fingers back to his mouth as he sucked off the wetness from Hux. He pulled back, sitting back on his calves.

"I wanna try something different this time, get up on your knees and turn around." He smiled, making a small turning motion with his hand.

Hux pulled Kylo's hand from his mouth and stuck his fingers into his own mouth, licking Kylo's fingers clean, and keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Hux had never had issues with his own taste- he enjoyed it, actually- and he knew with what few lovers he'd had, that they enjoyed the sight of it.

He hesitated as Kylo asked him to get on his knees. He wasn't entirely sure about the position he was being asked to take, but as he considered, he reminded himself Kylo wouldn't hurt him- Kylo was safe, he could be trusted, and he wouldn't use the position to demean him.

Once he'd calmed himself down from his worry, Hux turned his back to Kylo, and got on his hands and knees, feeling rather wanton as he presented his ass to his lover.

Kylo flushed with Hux's actions, shivering lightly as he felt the warm tongue over his fingers. That had sent a swell of pleasure down his spine, never having seen anyone do something like that.

"Stars you’re fucking sexy." He groaned as Hux turned around. He moved in closer behind him, hands setting onto each of Hux's cheeks, spreading them a few times in a playful manner as he leaned in, his large nose bumping into the soft spot under Hux's ass, tongue running over the folds lightly before pulling back.

He pressed his hips against Hux's ass, groaning against the pressure of his dick against the skin before reaching under Hux's chest to pull him up from his hands, back against Kylo's chest. His arms wrapped around Hux's waist, mouth nibbling at the sensitive flesh of Hux's skin on his shoulders as his dick slid in between his folds till he finally found his hole, sliding in gently until he was seated.

"Fuck..." He groaned into the biting.

Hux moaned as Kylo nuzzled his crotch, arching his back. He felt very much like a cat in heat with the way Kylo made him feel so aroused, so wanted and attractive, desirable.

"You make me feel sexy, Kylo. I love how you make me feel," he sighed.

Kylo bending over him, pulling him up so his back pressed against his beautiful chest, his cock sliding home into him. Hux cried out, leaning his head back against Kylo's shoulder, giving Kylo more access to his neck and shoulder to bite him.

Kylo stayed still for a few moments, the heat around his dick almost too much as he slowly started pulling out, thrusting back in with slow motions.

"You should feel sexy." He mouthed at the skin on Hux's neck, teeth worrying the same spot he had left the day before, wanting to darken the mark.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so." He added, smirking. "You have quite the fan club aboard the ship."

His hips slapped against Hux's ass with rhythmic motions, not too fast and not too slow.

"I have heard the thoughts of some of them. They will be so jealous when they find out you have given yourself to me."

Hux purred against the biting, he really did love how Kylo bit and nibbled at him. He wanted Kylo to cover him in bite marks.

"...A fan club? Kylo, don't be silly," he laughed.

He gasped as Kylo pounded into him, his moaning beginning anew. His cock felt so good inside him, and it sent ripples of electricity and pleasure running from his hips and up his spine. He shuddered, leaning back against Kylo, reaching back to stroke his hair.

Kylo growled into his biting, the hand in his hair sending shivers down his back.

"More than...a few handfuls...of people I have heard..." He spoke between thrusts, his breath choppy.

"Heard them thinking of you...in such ways...that I am thinking of you....now."

The static feeling was coming in harder now, something he knew he recognized but he couldn't place the feeling. He was preoccupied with Hux at the moment, not wanting to be interrupted for anything.

Rey had never liked these Force projections, and she knew that Ben hadn't either, but it happened without their consent either way. However, what she had not been expecting to see was the sweat covered bodies of the two most notorious people in all the galaxy on the floor of her room at the base. The sounds were lewd and the image more so. She couldn't look away however, eyes wide as she slowly came to realize what was happening.

The Supreme Leader of the First Order was having sex with General Hux.....the General who had wiped out the entirety of the Hosnian system.

"Oh kriff..." She spoke out loud, covering her mouth, unable to process how she was feeling at this revelation.

Kylo had heard it before he saw it, the small whispered words of the woman's voice as he looked up from Hux's shoulder, eyes catching onto Rey's as they widened. The world came to a halt for a second as he took in the sight. Rey, standing there at the edge of the rocky outgrowth, watching them with a shock of her own. Kylo stopped moving, taking in a quick breath as he went to say something but her image vanished.

"What the fuck!” He said out loud, arms holding onto Hux tighter, his hands starting to shake. She had seen them. She had watched them.

Hux sighed, panted, groaned as Kylo pounded into him. He was lost in it, lost in the bliss of having Kylo inside him, his teeth in his skin, his hair between his fingers.

And then Kylo froze. There was a buzzing of static over Kylo that seeped into Hux's skin, and he heard something off in the distance.

"What?" Hux asked, panting, opening his eyes as Kylo began to shake, and he saw a shimmer of a figure fading into nothing. He stopped his movements and stared where he could have sworn there had been the outline of a woman at the edge of the rocks.

"Kylo.... was... was there a woman there?"

Kylo didn't answer at first, just breathing hard as he stared out into the nothing.

"Y..yes wait how did you-..." He cut himself off, sitting back on his calves, his dick drooping with the sudden change in emotions.

"Fuck....that was Rey...." He ran a hand through his hair, face pale. "She saw us...."

This couldn't be good. It was one thing to announce their relationship, but it was another to have it found out before they had even gone public...

"Shit..." The fact that Hux had seen her, or at least thought he saw something hadn't dawned on him yet.

Hux looked at Kylo over his shoulder, blinking. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Wait...the scavenger? How was she here? Where did she go? Was she even really here? What's going on, Kylo?"

Kylo hadn't ever told anyone about these visions, well...sightings or force connections. The only one having ever found out was Skywalker.

"I....The girl and I are connected through the force....Snoke called it the Dyad...but, it's more like opposing forces.."

He looked at Hux with a cautious look, not knowing how he would take this information.

"...it started just after she escaped the first t-"

His eyes widened slightly, eyeing Hux for a few seconds as it finally dawned on him what Hux had said.

"...you said you saw her didn't you..."

Hux had no idea how a dyad worked, how the Force worked, but he was more shocked that there was an active link between Kylo and the scavenger.

"Was... was I _not_ supposed to see her?"

"I...don't know.." He honestly had no idea, this whole thing new to him as well. "Snoke never went into detail about it...I don't even know how to stop it..."

He sounded...guilty for it, as if it was his fault.

"I haven't been around others when it happened....well...except for Skywalker, but he is a force user too....I...I don't know."

His voice shook slightly, rubbing his fingers over his brow.

"Kriff Hux I'm sorry this is....I should have dealt with all this...there is no way this won't come back to bite us....they know...they know we are together...before our own order does."

He was starting to breathe faster, heavier, all this coming crashing down on him in such a little time. How had he fucked this up? He knew he couldn't have stopped the connection but still....he should have researched all this.

Hux was quiet. It was a very awkward situation- he'd just seen a ghost of the scavenger who had seen THEM, all while Kylo had been fucking him in the wilds, and Kylo was still buried inside him. His body demanded he continue towards orgasm, his mind screamed to know what was going on.

"No... I don't know anything about the Force, so I couldn't even begin to scold you on dealing with this."

He was silent, thinking.

"We have to go back soon, to head this off, don't we?"

Kylo had a sad look on his face, a frown growing as he looked back up at Hux.

"I....I think we might have to.." There was nothing but resigned sadness in his voice, the idea of cutting their vacation short was nothing he wanted to do.

"...it....would be the smart thing for us to do...." He leaned back in, pulling Hux close to him again as he rested his face on the space between Hux's shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

Hux sighed. Kylo was right, and he knew it.

"Can we at least have this last night together?"

Kylo nodded, sighing heavily as he placed a kiss where he had been resting his head.

"Of course....I wanted to sleep out under the stars with you...and I will be damned if I let something like this get in the way of that.."

Kylo placed a few more kisses over Hux's shoulder blades.

"We can worry about it in the morning but...for now...I just want you....before all the mess starts."

The sun had begun to set, the sky turning a slightly pink tone. They could see the entire city and the ocean from where they were, the view amazing.

"I want to make you come...when the sun sets.." He mumbled, his dick already beginning to get its stiffness back as he ground his hips back and forth lightly, not really thrusting.

Hux sighed, hunching his back so his shoulders stretched and gave Kylo more skin to kiss. He rocked his hips on Kylo's stiffening cock, and reached between their thighs to fondle Kylo's balls, stroking the underside and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Fill me up, Kylo. I want to go back to the fleet full of your seed."

Kylo made a sound of pleasure as he felt the warm hand cup his balls, the chill of the air having made them cold- Hux's warm hand almost a shock.

"Anything for you." He mumbled again into that milky skin, pulling away only so he could get a better grip around Hux's hips, fingers digging into the soft spot just below the bone as he began to thrust again.

His mind was rid of the desert girl, thoughts back to Hux as the sun set on them, the pink tint of the sky coloring everything around them.

"You won't be rid of me any time soon." He growled quietly, teeth latching onto an earlobe as he quickened his pace.

Kylo slid one hand away from Hux's hips, sliding down over his pubic bone to start rubbing Hux's dick, palm pressed against his skin. He could feel himself bumping inside Hux with every thrust, and the thought and feel of it made him shiver with pleasure.

Hux groaned, rolling his hips, moving his cunt up and down over Kylo's cock, taking him in and out. He had slept with a few men before, but none of them had a cock like Kylo's. He was a tall, thick man, with a thick cock to match, and it filled him like no other partner had filled him.

"I hope not. I finally have you, and I love you- you and your incredible cock," he gasped, leaning back against Kylo's chest as he rode him. Kylo's fingers felt so good digging into his hips, his thighs against his own.

"Ohhhh, Kylo," he moaned as Kylo rubbed his dick, rolling the hard nub against his palm. "Fuck, you're so good, you're so good to me, you're seriously the best lover I've ever had."

Every compliment went straight to his head, never having heard so many directed at him at once. He ground his hips harder, angling his hips in just a way so he could hit the spot Hux had directed him to before.

"Ahh...you’re the...ah..only one I ever want...ever..." He breathed hard, forehead heavy on Hux's shoulder as he moved.

Slowly he started adding the force into his ministrations, hand still palming at Hux's crotch heavily as he gripped his hip tight to keep a hold.

"I love you Hux..I love you so much...I would go to the ends of the galaxy for you." He panted.

Hux cried out as Kylo hit his g-spot with the head of cock, and his hand pressed against his own cock. He ground hard on Kylo, pressing his rump against his hips. He panted, cried out, and his stomach tightened as he came close to orgasm.

"Mine," he whimpered. "My beautiful vornskr, my beautiful Kylo. Stars above, I love you."

When Kylo added his incredible touch of the Force, right as his cock hit his g-spot again, Hux tossed his head back and screamed as an orgasm practically ripped through him.

"Kylo, oh fuck, Kylo!"

Kylo saw stars with how tight Hux clamped down on him, his legs shaking as he kept thrusting, his mind going blank as he fell over the edge. His climax didn't hit hard, but it built, and built till he was whiting out, biting down onto Hux's shoulder. His thrusts turned erratic, both hands moving to wrap around Hux tightly as he came.

It took him a while to settle down, his dick twitching every few seconds with the final wave of his orgasm before he finally sat them both down on their calves, breathing hard as he caught his breath. He could do this every day, for the rest of his life. As many times as Hux wanted. Even if he couldn't get it up, he would pleasure Hux however he could as that's what was important to him.

He had once been the cause of Hux's misery, and he refused to be so again. As he finally came down, his hands slipped from Hux's hips and patted him lightly on the side.

"Lay down...I'll grab the food and blanket.." He pressed one last kiss to Hux's shoulder as he pulled away, getting up on shaky knees to go over to the other backpack.

Hux rode his orgasm in a wave of bliss. His body was flooded with pleasure, endorphins, serotonin and happiness. He was full of Kylo's seed, his cock twitching inside his cunt, and he trembled as Kylo pulled away. He sprawled on the blanket, putting his knees up- part of him wanted to keep every drop inside him, that letting any out was a waste of his essence. He watched Kylo get the other blanket, the food and their packs.

"I love you," he said softly.

Kylo was on his knees by the backpack, the sun shining over them as it was beginning to set. He looked over, an odd look of both sadness and great happiness getting expressed before he picked up what they needed and walked back over. He sat down next to Hux, setting the food in between them as he laid the blanket over their legs.

"I love you too..." He spoke just as softly back, a genuine fondness in his tone.

It was one thing to say it during the heat of the moment, but another to express it any other time. Kylo didn't think he would ever tire of hearing it.

"Eat. I have no idea what tomorrow is going to look like...but I don't doubt it will be busy..." He frowned lightly at that, but pushed it away.

Hux rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He pulled a morsel of food from the container and held it out.

"We'll worry about that in the morning," he said softly. "Open up."

Kylo was so beautiful, so soft and wild, but at the same time, was tamed, was HIS, and he loved him with all his heart.

"I should be feeding you, you’re the one who needs the weight." He chuckled, lowering himself to lay similar to Hux as he leaned slightly, opening his mouth. Kylo was all odd angles, uneven and bulky, but he was so unique. His nose stuck out, his chin was thin but strong, teeth were slightly crooked but clean. He was a war of features, and every single one of them fit his personality.

Hux slid the morsel into his mouth, dragging his finger over Kylo's lower lip lovingly.

"You still need to eat, too," he said affectionately. There was something so intimate, so precious and vulnerable about lying outside under open skies beside Kylo, naked and feeding him tidbits while coming down from an incredible orgasm.

"You get better every time you make love to me, you know that?"

Kylo closed his mouth around Hux's fingers before he slid them out, munching on the food slowly.

"I'm just working with what you told me to do. I'm not a bad student you know." He smirked, licking his lips.

"It also helps that I can feel when you like something or not. Your....emotions change in a way. Sort of a guiding feeling." The thought popped back in Kylo’s mind. Hux had seen Rey, even if it was only a glimmer.

He had no idea if anyone without Force sensitivity could see them when they were connected, having not been around someone at the time. But, with the knowledge that one of Hux's family members had the potential to be force sensitive it made him wonder.

He reached down and grabbed a bite, holding it out to Hux.

"Besides. If It means I get to make you feel better....I'll learn it."

Hux took the offered bite from Kylo, licking his fingers playfully, nipping a fingertip with a growl. Millie, having sensed her humans were no longer rutting, curled up at the edge of the blanket, purring and enjoying their company- but kept sniffing the air, her ears flicking at every new sound.

"I'd like to learn what you like, too," Hux said, taking Kylo's hand and kissing his palm.

Kylo didn't know what he liked honestly, he felt so inexperienced.

"Would you....laugh at me if I said you were my first..." He watched Hux's lips on his hand, feeling warmth.

Kylo never had time for relationships, not with Snoke as his master, nor with Skywalker. The Jedi master had kept all the padawans in their own huts at night, no one daring to leave in fear of disappointing Luke. He had given a few blow jobs, fingered some and given the sparing hand job as a padawan, but he had never actually had sex before Hux.

When he went with Snoke as his new master, he had been too busy, too wrapped up in his own world to even care about finding someone to spend the night with.

"Why would I laugh?" Hux asked seriously. "I didn't imagine that being Snoke's apprentice gave you much time to fuck around- literally."

He scooted closer and nuzzled into Kylo's throat, kissing the hollow at the dip of his clavicle.

"But just because I'm your first lover doesn't mean you can't learn what you like, and that doesn't excuse me from helping you learn what you like. Sex is between two people."

Kylo hummed with happiness at the attention, eyes slipping closed.

"No...Jedi believe in keeping away from relationships all together...and working with Snoke gave me barely any time to myself.." he rested his hand on Hux’s thigh, just happy to be close.

"I...like the attention...the things you say...the touches...I think that is all the normal stuff though." He chuckled. "I'm so happy with just this I can't even imagine what else I could find that I like. But I'm sure we will discover it together. I plan on having....lots of time to spend together."

"I don't understand. If they want more Jedi... wouldn't it have made sense to allow relationships to encourage more Force Sensitive offspring, if the Force truly does run in families?" Hux asked.

"I will give you so much attention," he promised, putting another morsel in Kylo's mouth. "And I want to be with you all the time. Now that I am no longer denying my feelings."

Kylo nodded.

"You would think. But it can pop up randomly too. Just not as often." He chewed on the bite. "They were less about preserving the Jedi as a whole, the texts, than the Jedi themselves."

Kylo smiled softly, his worries about earlier carried away with his words.

"You know ....I used to get.....uh..pretty turned on when you would talk to me.." He chuckled nervously. "...even if that attention was negative.."

Kylo was happy to receive it, the attention. He would gladly keep Hux close, and be close to him in general.

"That sounds counter-intuitive. No wonder they died out," Hux snorted. "Who will preserve the precious texts if there's no Jedi?"

Hux blinked.

"You got turned on by me chewing you out?" he laughed, but it wasn't mocking. "Well. Maybe you're just a naughty puppy that needs some training."

He lifted Kylo's chin and kissed him firmly, nipping his lower lip. Kylo couldn't help the moan that escaped him, both from the words and the biting.

"You’re going to make me want to go again, and I don't think I have the stamina for that." He chuckled, hand squeezing Hux's thigh. "And....yes. I guess I liked it when you chewed me out....yelled at me. It was kinda hot how flustered you would get. Your cheeks get all red when you’re upset and there is a cute little twitch your eye does "

"My eye doesn't twitch!" he protested, playfully swatting Kylo's chest- and enjoyed the feeling of his hand smacking his pec- and the satisfying sound his hand made against the muscle. Unable to resist, he squeezed it.

"Your chest is so amazing," he purred before pressing his face into his chest, then looked up at him, resting his chin on his sternum.

"You'd look so good with a collar around your neck."

Kylo laughed, the playfulness of Hux being so new to him, but it was so wonderful. Kylo pulled Hux closer pushing the rest of the food out of the way.

"Like I said. As long as it has your name on it, I'll wear it." He hummed happily, before pausing. "You know....I think pillows would have been nice.."

He looked down at the blanket, the only thing between them and the rock.

"You can use both of our clothes as a pillow," Hux told him. "I'll use your lovely chest as a pillow."

He trailed his finger along Kylo's neck.

"I'm thinking of a supple black leather collar with a suede lining, a tag that says you belong to me... and maybe a tracker- if you're okay with that. I know you didn't like Snoke putting one on you before."

At the idea, kylo reached over and grabbed the bundle, balling it up as he moved to lay on his back. He patted his chest to signal Hux to lay with him, smiling at the warmth of the man in his arms. The sun had set completely, the stars shining down on them.

"I wouldn't care about a tracker from you if it makes you feel at ease."

Unlike Snoke, he could sense Hux just wanted to know where he was at for selfish reasons, in a good way. Snoke had tried to keep a track in him for snooping reasons, to always be able to know where he was and what he was doing.

"So....I guess I get to sleep in your comfy bed from now on."

"It's mostly so I know you're alive on your missions, so I know you're coming home to me- home to me and my comfy bed." Hux snuggled against Kylo's side, resting his head on his glorious chest. He pressed a kiss to his skin. He felt safe with Kylo's arm around him, Millie purring near their feet. He looked up and sighed.

"Look at the sky, Kylo. It's beautiful."

He was deep in thought, mulling over the day, the events, and the events to come. He was thinking of what the scavenger would say to Organa-Solo, the Resistance. He sat up and looked right into Kylo's eyes. The words welled up in his mouth before he could stop them, before he could think about the weight, the implications, the consequences of the two words he was saying as they escaped his lips.

"Marry me."

Kylo had hummed a sound of agreement, this view of the stars was so much better than up close for some reason. He looked up at Hux as he leaned over him, looking like he wanted to say something. He hadn't been expecting those words.

"..w...what?" He blurted out, taken back to answer better.

Hux wanted to marry him? Him? He hadn't even realized that was an option at this point, not that he minded, or objected. Hux was looking at him seriously, his eyes glittering in the starlight.

"Marry me," he repeated.

It was logical to him, it made sense.

"The desert rat saw us. She will undoubtedly tell the Resistance. We're going to have to tell the Order, or make our relationship known. I love you, I've grown to love you over the years, the only thing that has kept us apart these years is our mutual obliviousness to our shared feelings. We could have been together for years, if not for our..."

He paused, thinking, then laughed.

"Our emotional constipation."

He stroked Kylo's cheek, his face soft, imploring.

"You're Supreme Leader, you offered me the position of Grand Marshal. Politically, emotionally, logistically, it all makes sense for us to be together."

Kylo stared up at him, the starscape was like a halo of lights behind the ginger. He chuckled with Hux, understanding what he meant.

"Sorry...it just took me by surprise is all " his heart pounded in his chest, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You don't have to convince me Armitage...yes. Yes I will marry you" He leaned up on his elbows kissing gently into Hux's lips.

Hux felt his stomach bottom out, his heart stop, then restart in double time as he flung himself fully into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kylo's shoulders.

Was it too soon? Most definitely, his mind said it was, and he worried it was, but did he love this man? Absolutely. He'd waited this long to even admit he had sexual attraction to Kylo, and the day that Kylo had told him he wanted to kiss him, soaked to the bone with a storm roaring overhead, Hux had had every inhibition stripped away, and love had replaced it.

"Mine," he said between kisses as he broke away for a breath, only to go right back in. "My Kylo, my vornskr, my love."

Kylo pulled Hux into him, wanting to feel him completely against his skin. He might never sleep alone again, and that thought had him swelling with happiness.

He couldn't wait to see Hux in his new uniform, the white and red piece would make him look fierce.

"...I love you Armitage..." He wrapped his arms around the man, sighing contentedly as he placed a kiss to the top of his head.

Hux's mind was all over the place- thinking of whether or not to do a ceremony, which would only let the Resistance know how recent their relationship was...or maybe they could pass it off as a long secret engagement... Or a private elopement, and coming back to announce the vacation was them getting married... Then there was his promotion to Grand Marshal, and how would that play out with the marriage-

"Fuck there's so much to do when we get back," he said breathlessly. "What did you want to do, Kylo? An elopement? A ceremony?"

And then, quickly as his mind had been jumping between possibilities, it jumped to the fact that he'd never be alone again. He'd never want for affection, for love, for touch- because Kylo loved him, and would be his.

"I love you, Kylo Ren," he said, his voice breaking.

Kylo had barely any time to formulate an answer before he was pulling Hux closer, rubbing small circles on his back. He smiled lightly, feeling how overwhelmed the ginger was at this moment.

"I love you too Armitage Hux." He smiled. "and...I don't know. I feel like a ceremony is very ....familial. we could have eloped...announce it with your new rank."

Kylo had no qualms with what sort of negativity may come from that.

"The only people who would throw a fit are the old bastards. The rest of the fleet is loyal to you, they would only see your rank and dedication to me as a good thing"

The mention of the fit the older Imperial officers might throw had Hux grinning almost maniacally.

"I love you so much. You know just what to say to make things perfect, you know that?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Kylo's nose. He remembered overhearing someone in the officer's lounge once saying Kylo's nose was large, and that they hadn't expected that when the Supreme Leader had finally gone unmasked.

He also remembered putting that officer on trash duty for the entire ship for a week- he didn't know what about that statement had made him so angry at the time, but he did now.

Kylo's face was perfect in that it was imperfect- his nose, his mouth, his eyes and ears. All together they were an odd mix of emotional, expressive and hard, but the individual parts were gorgeous, and made up the face of the most beautiful man he knew.

Kylo chuckled, placing a kiss on Hux’s forehead as he let his head fall back against the bundle of clothes behind him.

“I wonder what the crew would say if they saw us now...” He smiled more. “Look how bright the galaxy’s light is.”

There were trillions of stars littering the night’s sky, the only hint of foreign light was from the city far below, but it was too little to block any of the view. A large swath of color cut the sky in half, the galaxies, nebulas, stars and planets creating a warm line.

“It’s nice to see it from far away sometimes....I had forgotten what it’s actually like to see it from this sort of view...and not close up.”

The night’s air had cooled, not cold enough to be chilly, but enough to raise the arm hairs. Kylo pulled the blanket up over them all the way, nestling the two of them together under it.

"....right. Phasma had a betting pool going," Hux snorted in amusement. "Collecting their winnings. I wonder if marriage voids the bet..."

He stared up at the stars. They were truly beautiful in the clear sky, and completely different from what he saw from the Finalizer.

"And they're ours, Kylo. We rule those stars. The galaxy is ours."

He rolled onto his side and snuggled close to Kylo, nuzzling into his neck.

"And _you_ are _mine_."

Kylo chuckled, bringing a hand up to cradle the side of Hux’s head, lightly scratching.

“Pretty sure it was about us finally doing it, so either way we played into whatever they were betting.” He sighed contentedly.

“Soon. We will take the Core worlds, too Armitage.....take the entire galaxy.”

The idea of ruling by Hux’s side sounded wonderful, the image of him and Hux in his new uniform crossing his mind.

“We will take out the resistance....free the worlds under their negligence. You will be a fine leader.”

Hux closed his eyes and purred under the soft scratching at his scalp, and Kylo talking about conquest and ruling. If he hadn't just had mind blowing sex with him, Hux would have jumped Kylo again.

"I have some ideas about that... but I'll wait until we return to work. For now... just hold me?"

“Of course. If this is to be our final day of uninterrupted- well almost uninterrupted time together, then yes.” He couldn’t pull Hux any closer, but he wished he could.

“Can I do something?....Remember when I showed you what I was feeling before?” Kylo hoped Hux would get more and more okay with these things, often not being good at wording how he was feeling.

Hux hummed as Kylo pulled him close. He had found the first experience overwhelming, the second one almost as much, but with a much happier resolution. He nodded against Kylo's arm, sighing.

"Yes. What did you want to show me?"

He trusted Kylo.

Kylo closed his eyes, conjuring up how calm and relaxed he was, how content he had become with his life in such a short period of time, and how excited he was to continue on with their mission as a single unit. The image of Kylo and Hux standing side by side, the new uniform properly pressed and fitted over Hux’s body popped up, hand in hand as they looked to be ready to address their fleet.

He let out a deep breath as he pushed these feelings and images gently to the ginger, realizing how hard he had shown him last time, all a sudden wave. This time it was gradual, building in intensity as to ease into the wave.

Hux felt his breath catch in his throat. Normally, this sort of image would appeal to his megalomania, his thirst, his hunger for power that drove him to heights normal beings found past the breaking point.

But this? It was soothing, calming, reassuring. He'd reach his goals- but not alone, and not at cost to himself. He'd actually win for once, and not be alone.

Hux pressed trembling lips to Kylo's.

"Thank you."

Kylo returned the kiss, his eyes still closed.

“No. Thank you for being here....being you...being everything I need.”

Kylo didn’t know how much better than this it could get, knowing that their cherished personal time would be often interrupted or planned as much as he hated the idea. He knew there would be work, the both of them having responsibilities and Hux almost more so.

“Promise me something Armitage....please tell me when you need something...or feel ignored or anything....I don’t want you to ever need for anything again....”

Hux blinked, staring into Kylo's eyes, and he smiled, a crooked, wistful smile.

"After how you've been seeing to my needs, how attentive you've been? Kylo, why would I ever go back to such a lonely existence without you?"

“I would rather throw myself in a Sarlacc pit before ever thinking of leaving you.” He smiled, kissing the ginger’s lips once again before settling him back down against him.

"Please don't. I need you," Hux said with a laugh.

Kylo chuckled, his chest rumbling against Hux’s head.

“Don’t worry, I won't be throwing myself into any pits any time soon. Not of my own volition at least.”

That was something that worried Kylo, the fact that they were seen would send a rippling effect through the galaxy. Eventually at least. Kylo yawned, hand still idly scratching the soft skin on Hux’s scalp.

"I would destroy entire star systems if anyone managed to hurt you," Hux swore. "You're mine."

And he would. He didn't care that the scavenger knew they were together.

"Let the Resistance know. Let the General know that I'm showing you the love you deserve."

Kylo couldn’t help the feeling of love that washed over him, knowing Hux would be by his side.

“You deserve love too.” He pressed his lips to the top of Hux’s head.

Hux sighed and bit at Kylo's clavicle, growling.

"My vornskr. My Kylo."

Kylo smiled, his mind wandering as the two of them laid together. The sky was littered with stars that shined down on them, wishing them back into their grasp. Kylo eventually started to doze off, the feeling of Hux pressed against him was always calming on his mind.

Hux rested his head against Kylo's chest, his ear pressed to his heart. He closed his eyes, listening to the powerful pulse of his heartbeat under his skin, and it soothed him into a deep sleep. Millie, unable to stray far, gave up testing the limits of her lead, and snuggled between her humans' legs, purring as she, too, went to sleep under the stars.

  
  
  



	8. Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supreme Leader and newly minted Grand Marshall Hux take their time getting back to the ship.

Kylo woke to the sun in his eyes, the warm muggy air around them made their skin clammy and the feeling of fur sticking to his face was less than pleasant. He grumbled, arm stiff from Hux laying on it a she stretched. "Mmm....morning..." He smiled, placing a kiss on the gingers forehead.

Hux grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His skin felt sticky and he very much wanted a shower or a pool. "Is there water nearby? I'm sticky," he groused, but his expression softened as he leaned over to plant a smooch on Kylo's nose. At the end of the blanket, there was a loud crunch as Millie devoured a small lizard. "My efficient little hunter," Hux beamed.

Kylo shrugged and pushed up, bringing Hux with him. "No...we can just shower at the room." Kylo had a plan for today, he had decided before he had fallen asleep what he wanted to do. "Let's head back, get clean and get some food. There is something I want us to do before we call in our ride." He smiled sadly.

Hux tried brushing his sweaty, sticky hair back, then gave up and dug through his pack for a comb- he never went anywhere without one. He combed his hair back, to the best of his ability without a mirror and pomade, and satisfied that it was as good as he was going to get it, he leaned over and kissed Kylo. "I will do anything you want me to do, Kylo," he said softly.

  


Kylo watched him, a smirk on his lips as he tried to fix his hair without a mirror. "Okay. Then let's get all this packed back up and head back." He reached over, taking the comb from Hux as he ran it through the one side, fixing the one piece that was off before setting it back in his hand. With that, he got up, stretching and starting to grab things to put back in the bags.

  


Hux felt his heart melt as Kylo fussed with his hair. Once Kylo was done packing, Hux gave him a questioning look. "Do we have time for me to redo your braids?"

  


Kylo blinked, looking over quizzically. "I don't see why not ...we can call our ride any time.....but how about you do them after we get our shower." He winked at the ginger, pulling the backpacks over his shoulder.

"That's acceptable," Hux said in a false haughty tone. "As long as I can redo your braids. You should look presentable when we get back to the fleet."

  


Kylo led both Hux and Millie down the tea once more, the sun glaring down on them the whole time. He felt bad having to stop their vacation short, the force being the reason it happened. But, he knew there was no fixing it. The good thing however was that kylo had something to investigate, with Hux having seen Rey, even for a split second. They made it too their room, kylo pulling them into the shower before they got out and he sat down to let the ginger do his hair. "I want to go out somewhere....you will find out when we get there ..."

Hux moved Kylo to the floor so he could sit behind him on the couch, with Kylo sitting between his legs. He took his comb and began running it through Kylo's hair gently. "You haven't disappointed me yet, so I'll follow you," he replied. His fingers deftly began to braid Kylo's hair into a style similar to what he saw earlier, but as he worked, he added threads of red taken from one of the ropes Kylo had bought. The red gleamed beautifully in his dark hair.

  


Kylo hummed lightly when Hux started to play with his hair, eyes closing as he felt the comb and the fingers against his scalp. "Feels good..." He mumbled, his shoulders going slack. He had no idea what hux was going to do to his hair, but he didn't really mind either way what he would do, knowing he would love an appreciate it no matter what. "I think you will be happy when we get there....though....we will need to pick up some more nice clothes. Nothing as extravagant as before, but nice."

  


Hux pulled and wove gently through Kylo's hair, admiring his work. The red was beautiful in his black tresses, which were already gleaming from being washed and combed. "More outfits? I think you just like dressing me up, Kylo," Hux purred, kissing the top of his head.

  


That elicited a chuckled from Kylo, looking up at Hux above him, pursing his lips for another kiss. “That isn’t wrong, but it’s more than that.” Kylo knew Hux would be upset if he didn’t look his best, or at least nice for this, so he was planning ahead. “Now, let’s go before it gets too late. I already called our ride to pick us up in five hours, which I think is enough time for what I have planned.” He pushed up from the floor, not even bothering to look at himself, he knew he looked good from what Hux did. The man would never let him go out looking like a mess if he could help it. “We will pick everything up when we get back and meet them at the docks.”

  


Hux laughed at Kylo's imploring face and he bent down to kiss his pursed lips. "You're precious. Never thought I'd say that about you, but you are." Hux got up from the chair and reached out to smooth out Kylo's tunic. "You've yet to disappoint me on this trip, Kylo. Let's go."

  


Kylo seemed to puff up with pride, a bit of confidence and some joy at those words. He grabbed Hux’s hand and pulled them out of the hotel, leading them down to the markets once again. He led them into another store, this one not being as fancy as the one before, but had nice flowy summer outfits. “I figured we don’t have any semi-casual clothing.”

  


Hux followed after him, lifting a brow. "What do you have planned, Kylo?"

  


“Just pick something okay?” He smiled. “Something you wouldn’t care about getting a holo taken in.” With that he walked off, giving Hux one last smile before going to find something for himself.

  


Hux's brow lifted even higher, then he moved about the store, looking for something he wouldn't mind wearing. He settled on a black tunic with sleeves slightly loose around the forearms and cinched at the wrists. He then picked a black and red trimmed vest, and a pair of tight black leather breeches. "I'm guessing he wants me to get dressed into this..." he muttered, and slipped into a dressing room to change.

  


Kylo met him at the dressing rooms, sporting his own garment. He wore a dark grey tunic that reached his knees, tight across his chest and arms revealing the muscle underneath. Red accented the neck and wrists. His pants were black, baggy until they reached just under the knee, another strip of red that tucked into the boots. “You look great.” He smiled.

  


Hux looked Kylo over, appreciating every inch of him. "You look comfortable... and very attractive." He reached out and stroked the soft cloth on Kylo's chest, smiling.

“And you look stunning.” He leaned in, kissing the man on the lips quickly. “Now, Lets pay for these and go. There is one more place we need to stop before the final stop.”

  


"You are full of ideas today, and you have me very curious, Kylo," Hux replied, paying for the clothing before Kylo could.

  


Kylo only made a small fuss at Hux paying, making him promise he would let him get the next purchase. Kylo opened up the door to the next place, pushing hux in. It was a jewelry store, and a _very_ nice one at that. Nothing in there seemed like the price would be anywhere under ten thousand credits to start. “You said...you wanted to get married....well I figured we do this now..” He smiled at the other man, his cheeks red, a hopeful look on his face.

Hux blinked, his eyes going wide as he turned to face Kylo. "You soft, sappy man," he whispered.

Kylo’s ears went even more red, but he smiled. “Well?....are you.....okay with this?” He reached out and took Hux’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

  


"I am. I want this. I want to marry you, I want you to be my husband," Hux said, kissing Kylo's hands.

  


Kylo smiled and nodded. “Let’s go then.” He took Hux’s hand again and pulled him to the displays to look over the rings with him.

  


Hux's eye was immediately drawn to a brushed black metal band with a red core and black filigree woven through the core. He tapped the glass to get the jeweller's attention. "This one," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

  


Kylo eyed Hux, but kept to himself to keep looking. He didn’t want to get the man just anything, and he knew that he would appreciate both simplicity and design. He noticed a simple band, brushed black metal with a golden ring embedded off center, and a golden core on the inside of the ring. It was perfect, simple and bright just like him. “I like this one as well.” He pointed.

  


Hux took the band from the jeweler and turned to face Kylo, holding out the band. He looked Kylo in the eyes, a smile on his trembling lips. "So. Do we wear these out, or wait until your next stop?"

  


“Let’s wait.” Kylo smiled, looking over to the jeweler, asking him to ring them up. “One more stop.” Kylo dropped quite a bit on the rings, not caring about the price in all honesty. He led them down close to the beach, but it was off to the side where they had yet to go. He wound them around down a path, up a bit then it leveled out. They came out to a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The sun was high in the sky, but the trees covered them in shade where they were. Kylo turned Hux to face him, smiling as he stared into those green eyes. “I probably would have never had the courage to ask you...so I am glad you did it first.” He chuckled nervously.

  


Hux overlooked the sea. It was the opposite from Arkanis- bright, sunny, temperate, instead of chilly air and overcast skies, but it was still perfect. He looked Kylo in the eyes, and took his hand. "Kylo Ren. I asked you, not just because of how it benefits us, the Order, and heads off the problem with the desert rat. I asked you because I love you. I have for a while, but I had no idea you felt the same." He slid the band onto Kylo's finger. "Kylo Ren, will you marry me?"

  


Kylo smiled wide, his crooked teeth showing and the goofy dimples on his face were exaggerated by it. “Only if you will marry me first.” He slid the band he had picked onto Hux’s slim finger, looking back up at those green eyes. “Sorry..” He chuckled nervously. “I’m....I’m not good with words right now...I’m too happy to think..” He leaned in, kissing Hux on the lips lightly before deepening the kiss.

  


"Yes, Kylo," Hux said between kisses. "Yes, and yes again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders and kissed him deeply.

  


Kylo moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the ginger to pull him close. “Ill raise the galaxy to ashes to keep you.” He mumbled into the kiss, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes. “And whatever comes of the resistance finding this out....it will only end in their defeat...” He lifted a hand, stroking the side of Hux’s face. “I love you Armitage...”

  


Hux ran his hand along Kylo's jaw, down his throat. His own throat was tight, his eyes glassy with tears. "I love you, Kylo. I want to be with you, forever."

  


Kylo held hux for a long time, just standing close to feel the heat of his body against his own. He knew this moment would have to end soon, their ride going to be here within the hour. “We should get back to the hotel....we need to grab our things and Millicent...” He mumbled, nosing Hux’s ear as he pulled him tighter.

  


Hux sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted this moment to end, but he also was more than ready to start this new chapter of his life with Kylo. "Yes. Let's get back, and start our new lives together."

  


Kylo gave Hux one last squeeze before they were off. They collected their things in the hotel, kylo even going as far as to straighten up a bit as to not leave it too messy. The man was both chaotic, and kind at the same time sometimes. Kylo stayed in the clothes he had got that day, not caring about arriving in civilian clothes as they still technically had another day left to their vacation. He helped Hux pack up his things and carted them down to the docks, the dark grey transporter already waiting for them. Kylo could feel the surprise the came from the troopers, their minds easily giving away their genuine intrigue for the way the two looked, and how relaxed their general was. Kylo couldn’t wait to announce the new title for the ginger. The troopers even took note of their hands, the bands visible, but no one said anything.

  


Hux was actually nervous for the first time in his life- but it was a thrilled, excited kind of nerves. He was returning to the fleet engaged to a man he loved, and he knew just how to get married to him. "Phasma," he said, pinging his Captain on her comm. "Meet me in my quarters, please. I have a request to ask of you."

  


Kylo stuck near Hux when they finally entered into the docking Bay, though he kept himself at a respectable few inches away from him. The awkwardness was visible on his face, the sudden knowledge that everyone would see him in such clothing and so at ease weighing on him. He gave the ginger a odd look as the bay doors opened, his hands clenched at his sides. "I would assume you want to do your rounds.." He tried to put a professional tone on, but it wasn't working well.

  


Hux looked at him seriously. "You said you had a new uniform for me. And legally.... Phasma can marry us. Unless you're getting cold feet...."

  


Kylo walked next to him, his gate suddenly as awkward as it had been. " _No_ " he spoke quickly, eyes widening at the thought. "Of course not.." Kylo wanted to reach out to him, to reassure him. "We can go to my quarters, get your new uniform." A slight smirk crossed his lips. "Your going to look so good in it.*

  


Hux smiled at him. "You showed me that your personal taste is very good, so I trust you on that," he said as he headed to the lifts to meet Phasma at his quarters- their quarters... he had asked Kylo to move in with him, after all. "Let's go to _our_ quarters," he whispered as the doors shut.

  


Kylo was on him the moment the lift doors closed, a hand in the fair ginger hair as his lips pressed deeply to those lips. His other hand rested gently on Armitage's hip, figners digging deep. "yes....ours ..I'll move my....well...I guess I don't have much to move other than myself."

  


Hux kissed him back greedily. It almost seemed better to kiss him here back on the Finalizer. They were back on his own turf, their turf, their home. And now they were together, instead of opposed, and it felt natural. "If you need anything, we'll have it ordered and brought in for you. It's your home now, I want you comfortable."

"I don't need anything " he mumbled against his lips. "Just you." The sound of the lift door opening made him draw back, standing up stiff. He felt like a young teen again, afraid to get caught kissing behind the rocks. "Sorry....I'm..." He gave the man an apologetic look, not wanting him to feel like he was being mean to him.

  


Hux chuckled softly. "It's okay." He exited the doors and saw Phasma waiting for them at his quarters. He nodded his head at her. "Phasma." "Hux. Supreme Leader," she greeted, curiosity in her voice. "You needed me?"

Kylo couldn't help the blush that was very evident on his face, unable to meet the captains eyes. "Captain.." He made his hands fists at his sides so he wouldn't figet around with them.

"Yes, Phasma, we do." He opened his doors and ushered his two closest confidantes inside. "Marry us, Phasma." Phasma actually jerked back in surprise. "Sir?" she asked, clearly not expecting that to come out of Hux's mouth. Hux smiled. "You heard me, Phasma. I want you preside over a marriage between myself and Kylo Ren."

Kylo's face was beat red by now, legs practically shaking where he stood. He nodded lightly, looking over to Phasma before reach down to take Hux's hand. "He....didn't stutter captain..."(edited)

Phasma was silent for a few more moments, then shrugged. She didn't question Hux- he always knew what he was doing, and Kylo actually looked happy. Hux looked happy, too. "Okay." Hux squeezed Kylo's hand. "General Armitage Hux, do you take Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Phasma asked, cutting straight to the case. "I do," Hux said, his voice wavering just a bit. Phasma turned her helmet to Kylo. "Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, do you take General Armitage Hux to be your lawfully wedded husband?"(edited)

  


Kylo opened his mouth, but an noise came out instead. He cleared his throat. "I ..I do." He stuttered out, his hand gripping on Huxs hand tighter.

  


Phasma smirked inside her helmet at Kylo's reaction, but outwardly, there was no reaction that betrayed her amusement. "Then by the legal power vested by me as a Captain on the Finalizer of the First Order, I pronounce you husband and husband," she said. Hux bit his lip, then seized Kylo's face between his hands and kissed him roughly.

  


Kylo's ears were beat red, his hair still pulled back from the braids so they were on plain sight. He trembled as he took Hux's face as well, kissing deeper for a few moments before pulling back slightly, a stupid grin on his face. "I love you."

  


"I love you, too, Kylo," Hux said, his voice wavering. "Mine." Phasma shifted. "So .... your vacation clearly went well."

  


Kylo looked to the side, having completely forgotten the captain was there. "uh....yes...you could say that." He grinned slightly, feeling giddy, his anxiety dissipated almost already.

  


Phasma grunted. "Welp. Looks like I need to settle the betting pool," she said with an apparent grin. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to consummate your marriage, then." She gave them a sarcastic salute and left the room. "Thank you, Phasma," Hux called after her, then pounced on Kylo the moment the doors were shut, covering his face with kisses. "I love you," he said between each one. "I love you, I love you, Kylo."

  


Kylo made an oof noise as Hux pounced him, the sound of Millicent diving off into the room and Hux's breath was the loudest thing in here. "mmn...hu.mm" he kissed back, feeling the wall next to the door on his spine as he was pushed. "Mm..let me.." He panted. "At least call...mm..a droid too..mm. bring your new uniform." He pulled back slightly, hands on Huxs face to make hux look at him. "Okay?...then we can continue." Kylo's big brown eyes were practically sparkling, a huge smile on his lips. "Your going to need something to change into after I have stripped you down to nothing."

  


Hux panted, eyes glittering as he clung to Kylo. "Very well, call a droid. I want to see what you've had made for me," he said happily. "Then I am going to break in my bed with you."

  


"nnmmgg fuck Armitage... Why must you speak like that ..." He smirked, feeling his pants get a bit tighter. He commed the droid, in the mean time taking the time to strip hux of his current clothes, backing him up against the back of the couch as he unfastened each button carefully. It wasn't long after kylo had the man naked when the droid came in, a folded garment on its tray. "Ah...here it is." Kylo pulled back from his handy work, looking from Hux to the clothes.

  


Hux was panting in the chilly air of his quarters, and all he wanted was to drag Kylo to bed, to ride him until they both collapsed. He liked the look of the white uniform, but he was much more interested in the tent Kylo was pitching in his pants. "....do you really want me to put it on now?"

  


Kylo smirked, crossing his arms across his still clothed form. “Of course, then I can take it back off you.” He reached down and took the garment from the droid, shooing it off as he walked back over to the very naked ginger, smirking as he held it out to him. “Please?...I...have been wanting to see this for....fuck months..” He looked to the side, blushing. “I might have.....had this waiting for about half a year already...i hope it fits..”

  


Hux smirked right back at him, then leaned forward and kissed Kylo's nose. "Well, we need to make sure it fits..." His eyes fell on the uniform, and something went tight in his chest. "It's white like Sloane's."

  


Kylo took the kiss with a smile and looked over, eyes going from the uniform to Armitage. “You....like it right?” He bit the inside of his cheek, the tone of the man sounding less than pleased.

  


Hux turned his eyes to Kylo, and they were full of tears. "It's perfect."

  


“O....okay...are you sure?” He walked closer, putting his hands on the gingers cold arms, pulling him closer. “You look like your about to cry.” He frowned,

  


"I love it," Hux said, pushing his face into Kylo's chest. "I always admired Sloane's uniform, and had dreams about being able to wear whites like hers, like Thrawn's. And you gave that to me."

  


Kylo’s frown smoothed out into a small smile, leaning in to give the ginger a quick kiss on the lips. “Good...I’m glad..” He took a step back, his fond smile quickly turning into something more mischievous. “Now...put on that uniform Grand Marshall Hux....” He crossed his arms, smiling.

  


Hux laughed, the sound a mixture of nervous and giddy. "Very well, Supreme Leader," he said quietly, and began sliding the uniform on- his fingers trembling the entire time.

  


Kylo watched him, the smile never fading as the ginger progressively got more and more put together. By the time Armitage was finished, Kylo was smiling wide, his eyes raking over the uniform. “Kriff you look fucking amazing.” He blurted out, eyeing him over once before stepping closer, hands on the man’s hips.

The uniform was perfect- Hux was mildly relieved he hadn't gained or lost any weight- "Wait," he blurted. "You've had this for six months?? How the _kriff_ did you get my measurements so spot on?"

  


Kylo’s hands tightened their grip on Armitage’s waist, his face going red. “I uh....measure your uniform when you when to the gym a few times.....” Kylo knew that sounded creepy, but he wasn’t going to lie, and he wasn’t going to outright ask the man. It would have been hard for him to get it otherwise.

  


"Sneaky little shit," Hux teased, bumping his nose against Kylo's before kissing it. "This is also very expensive cloth. You spared no expense, did you?"

  


Kylo let some of the tension go that had build up, smiling. “Of course....I wouldn’t get a uniform made for you, that you will take over the galaxy in, without it being the nicest fabric.” He chuckled.

  


"I love you, you know that?" he asked, smiling. He turned to look at himself in the mirror on his wardrobe and took a sharp, deep breath. "It's incredible."

  


Kylo smirked, coming up behind him to place his hands on the gingers shoulders. “ _You_ will be incredible.”

  


Hux turned around and kissed Kylo. Hard. He trembled, a tremor running through his whole frame as everything hit him at once. "My husband," he murmured against Kylo's lips.

  


The brunette rumbled under Armitage’s touch, taking a step back as he grabbed for the cloak that hung off him, pulling them towards the bed behind them. “ _My_ husband.” He mumbled into the kiss, his butt meeting the bed, sitting slightly. His hands un-clipped the clasps of the cloak, setting it aside on the bed as he began to work the tunic off.

  


Hux panted in delight as Kylo carefully, methodically stripped him. All the while, his own hands were working at Kylo's clothes, stripping them away to reveal Kylo's beautiful lean frame. His husband, in their room, about to make love to him on _their_ bed. "You are more than I ever dreamed of having, and I still don't know if I deserve you."

  


Kylo pressed his lips deeper into the gingers, their teeth clacking lightly as he nibbled at the lower lip. “Nngg...You deserve everything...I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.” He pull the tunic down, making hux have to move his arms in order to get it off. His hands immediately went to the bed, starting to work the pants off.

  


Hux helped him get the pants off, and immediately moved to put the uniform back on the hangar. "No need for it to get rumpled," he said before going back to kissing him greedily. "I have a gift for you, too," he said breathlessly. "But you'll have to wait until after we consummate our marriage." He pulled the last of Kylo's clothing off and tossed it on the floor before taking Kylo's hand and dragging him to bed.

  


Kylo groaned, following the other man to the bed as if in a daze, his mind pleasantly happy. He felt almost as excited....if not more than when they did this the first time, some special about _now_. He climbed up and on the bed after him, crawling on his hands and knees over the ginger, pressing kisses from legs to nose as he moved. “Kriff I need you.”

Hux pulled Kylo's face to his own, kissing him as though he were starving, and he spread his legs wide for Kylo, writhing his hips. "Then take what you need, Kylo," he growled. His bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the bed in the hotel had been- and nowhere near as big, but that was fine. This was the perfect size for them both, this was home, and now Kylo was part of it.

  


Kylo didn’t need to be told twice, one hand moving to grip the ginger’s hip tightly, groaning in to the kiss as he was already hard, leaking into Armitage beneath him. He pulled back, sitting between the slim legs as he grabbed his legs, pulling him close the same way he had back in the bathroom at the hotel. He took his dick in his hand, rubbing the tip along the center folk, precum and Armitage’s wetness making for an easy slide. He groaned deeply, hands going to hold onto milky thighs.

  


Hux panted, his cunt already wet and open for Kylo, and he gave a throat sigh as Kylo sank into him. He wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist and pulled him as close as he could, threading arms around his shoulders. "I am very glad I'm married to you, Kylo Ren," He managed as he rocked his hips, riding Kylo for all he was worth. "Because this glorious dick of yours has spoiled me."

  


“Fuck....fuck Armitage I love you...Everything you do...I always have..” He grit out, the feeling of the other man pushing back was amazing. He growled, pulling Armitage’s legs up to his shoulders once more as he began to move faster, creating a rhythm that echoed through their room. “Fuck..” Kylo grit his teeth, hands gripping the smooth skin of the ginger’s thighs.

  


Hux cried out as Kylo tilted him back and began slamming into him, faster and harder. He tossed his head, moving a hand to his own cock, stroking it in time with Kylo's hips. His breathing quickened, and he tightened his legs around Kylo's waist. "Fuck me _hard,_ Kylo Ren. Ravish me, my vornskr," he groaned, his other hand digging nails into Kylo's back and raking furrows down the pale skin.

  


The nails on his back only served to egg him on, the wonderful burn of the raised skin and the words of encouragement only making him move faster. He leaned in, bending the man in half as he pressed his lips into Armitage’s groaning hard. He rolling his hips slightly with ever thrust, one hand leaving the man’s leg to intertwine with the golden hair under his finger tips.

  


Hux cried out as Kylo nearly bent him in half. Surely, his yoga was just practice for how Kylo was going to twist him into shapes that would have been impossible otherwise. The angle of this position had Kylo's cock rubbing over his g-spot, and the swollen head nudging his cervix. "You know," he panted, swallowing hard as he clung to Kylo like a burr. "With all the fucking we've done in the past few days, I am _really_ glad I'm on hormones."

Kylo pulled back just enough to talk, his pace not stopping. “I...ahh..” He panted. “Figured you were ahh...okay with me coming inside you when you wrapped your legs around me and told me too.” He gave a lopsided grin, his hair wild around his face. “Your too ahh...smart to forget something nngg..like that...” He was getting close.

  


Hux gave him his own crooked smile. "Like I'd waste any of you. And I have an implant that - _fuck_ \- releases my hormones. It keeps my parts quiet and asleep." Though... something nagged the back of his mind and he couldn't quite place it. The sight of Kylo's wild hair coming undone from the meticulous braids was more than enough to make him dismiss it, though, and he bit down hard on Kylo's shoulder.

  


The smirk was what pulled him closer to release, the usually hard face softened by the happiness written all over it. It was the bite that sent him over, groaning hard where his face against the pillow next to Armitage’s head. He didn’t stop thrusting, his hips hitting heavily against the man’s ass hard enough to probably leave bruises on the both of them as he came.

  


"Yes, fuck, fuck I love you, Kylo, I love you, sweet puppy, my good boy, sweet good boy," Hux crooned, his voice tight around the mouthful of his shoulder as he pulled Kylo flush against him. As Kylo came inside him, filling him with his love, his cock twitching inside him, he stiffened, coming hard on Kylo's cock, crying out his name.

  


It took a few solid minutes for Kylo to come down, panting against the pillow next to Armitage’s ear. He finally pulled out, sitting back to lay the ginger’s legs off to the side of him so not to move him to quickly. With that he crawled up to lay next to him, swinging and arm over the thinner man’s chest, pushing his face into the side of the others. “Kriff i love you.”

  


Hux sprawled on his back, panting blissfully. He could feel Kylo's seed inside him, and it felt so good, so right. He closed his legs, wanting to hold it inside as long as possible. "I love you, Kylo. My husband. My vornskr," he purred, nuzzling against Kylo's face.

  


Kylo kissed lazy kisses along the collar bone of the ginger, his smell was intoxicating. He wrapped his arms tighter around the man, pulling him close in to face him where they lay. Kylo knew this would be an adjustment while living on he ship, there being so many things that would need to be done and planned, personnel changes would occur, and more than one of those would be unwillingly. “I love you Armitage...” He mumbled into the ginger’s freckled skin.

  


"So. What can I add to our room to make it more home for you, love?" he asked indulgently, his voice low and content. "Do you need a space to meditate?"

  


Kylo hummed, eyes closed as he laid there thinking. “I can honestly meditate anywhere.” He opened his eyes to peak around the room. “I think the only thing your going to have to change is.” He yawned. “Is making some extra space in the closet for all those new clothes we got.” Kylo pulled Armitage closer. “I apologize ahead of time for my uh.....laundry.” He chuckled deeply.

  


Hux looked over his shoulder where Millie was sleeping in their discarded civilian clothing, purring. "Our laundry makes pretty good cat bedding, it seems."

Kylo chuckled, closing his eyes once more. “I think she will be less inclined to sleeping on things that are covered in either blood or other various things from battle..”

Hux lifted an eyebrow. "You might be surprised," he drawled lazily, nuzzling into Kylo's neck. "She might think you're bringing home a kill."

Kylo smiled. “Well maybe one day I will have to do just that.” He felt content, happy and comfortable. He couldn’t believe all this had happened in the span of a few days, his entire life changing just in that time. He pulled Armitage closer, as close as he could, his cool body feeling nice on his warm skin. “We uh....might need to tell the fleet about the girl here soon....I don’t think we can go to bed just yet....as much as I want too.”

Hux sighed, but it was mildly dreamy. "So how did you want to announce our marriage?"

  


Kylo groaned, not necessarily unhappily, but in a _this is going to take so much effort_ sort of way. There would be so much to deal with, good and bad. “I...guess casually?” He stared up at the ceiling. “I feel like we are being rushed just because the girl saw us...I don’t want the galaxy to think we did this just because we got found out.” Kylo didn’t want _anyone_ to see Armitage as someone who was taking advantage of him, using him for his position. He knew there would be plenty of people who would of course, mainly his fellow officers, more the ones who hated him, but he wished it wouldn’t be like that. “I guess....we can send out an official notice? Maybe we can have a small get together, invite some of those officers you like so much.” He put his fingers into the red hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. “I have yet to really get to know any of your personnel you trust, and I think I would like to...” He smiled. “For you.....seeing as they think I’m going to kill them with one wrong movie.”

  


Hux gnawed at his lower lip, flushing. "To be honest, Kylo? I'm not very close with many of the other officers. I have their respect, but not their friendship. Phasma and Aervon, perhaps Viciu, are the only ones I can say I am friendly with." He nuzzled into Kylo's attentive scratching with a soft rumble in his throat. "I say we just move on as though we'd planned this from the beginning, and as if it's perfectly normal. Making a big to-do over it might make everyone- including the Resistance- think we did this because something happened on our vacation."

  


Kylo nodded as he idly scratched. “Okay. I think that would be fine then...go on like it was planned.” He smiled sadly, knowing that it felt sort of....dismissive of their new situation, but necessary for the moment. “It’s okay...I think many people will be happy for us regardless of an announcement.”

  


Hux saw the disappointment in his smile, and he kissed him gently. "You know I'm happy we're married, right?" he asked softly. "I am not ashamed of you in the least." He considered. "Perhaps... we can give the Order a day where they have an extra eight hours of liberty in accordance with their shift, to celebrate a unification of the higher ranks of the High Command."

  


Kylo returned the kiss. “I know...Your the one who asked.” He chuckled. “And....that would be nice. Something that benefits the crew as a whole, instead of something that would be viewed as beneficial to us.” “To show...comradeship in a way.....promote unification.” Kylo bit at his lower lip, smiling a bit.

  


"Who knew you were so sweet under that surly facade, Kylo?" Hux purred, giving him an over-dramatic smooch to his cheek. "I love you. You know that?"

  


Kylo laughed at that, something a bit louder and more genuine. “Look..I don’t want people going around thinking I’m some soft Jedi or something.” He pouted slightly, but was honestly joking. “It...would be nice if people didn’t turn and walk the other way every time I come into a room.” He turned to look at the ginger, smiling softly. “I know. I love you too...”

  


Hux got up and _flopped_ on top of Kylo, resting his chin on Kylo's chest, tangling their legs together as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tangling his fingers in the thick messy black waves. "No one will ever call you soft. I promise."

  


Kylo made a small sound at the momentum, laughing as he brought his arms around the ginger’s waist. “You can call me soft....sometimes..” He glared with a pout, lips pulling slowly into a smirk.

  


"Only in private," Hux promised. "I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about you, or your abilities." He kissed Kylo's pouting lips and smiled rather foolishly. "I feel like a cadet with an academy crush."

  


Kylo’s smile was wide, eyes a more deep brown in the artificial light. “Oh yea? Is Cadet Hux _nervous_? He chuckled. “Well, that’s fine. Because I feel like I’m a Padawan again hiding behind a rocky outpost trying to sneak a kiss.” He leaned in with that, giving the ginger a peck on the nose.

  


"There's no sneaking here. This time we have the rank and no one would dare tell us we can't kiss," Hux said with a false haughtiness before smooching Kylo's jaw. "You're mine."

  


“I’m yours.” He repeated. “So.....will you get pissy if i give you a kiss on the bridge? Because I can _definitely_ see you getting pissy about getting a kiss on the bridge.” He smiled.

  


Hux seriously contemplated that. "It depends on how lewd you get with it, you horny vornskr," he said, lifting a brow.

  


Kylo smirked, his hands moving up to run light scratches up Hux’s back. “Hmmmm. I dono, I guess it depends on what you think is lewd.”

  


Hux gave him a Look, but the overall effect was spoiled as he shuddered and sighed at the nails running up his back. "As long as your hands stay above my waist and no clothes come off, I guess... Otherwise I could see you grabbing my ass and forcing me to the floor."

  


Kylo chuckled and scratched a bit harder, making sure to get everywhere. “I will refrain from giving your little lieutenant....what’s his name...Mitaka? A heart attack. I’ll go with the lowest tolerance in the room.”

  


Hux laughed. "Poor Mitaka. You've traumatized him enough."

  


Kylo grimaced at that, a frown on his face. “Yes....yes I have....and i never formally apologized to the man either...” He didn’t know if Hux knew about his....moment with Mitaka in the locator room.

  


Hux leaned forward to bite Kylo's earlobe. He had such adorable ears. "I'll talk to him, my love."

  


That sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine, a pout on his lips once more. “Keep that up and we wont ever get out of bed..”

  


Hux pouted. "What if I _WANT_ to stay in bed?"

  


Kylo rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Really? You? The ever moving, always working ginger wants to say in _bed_?” He teased, bringing his nails to the back of his head to scratch.

  


"Can you blame me when I have such a gorgeous man to lie around with?"

  


“Well, that just wont do.” He kissed Hux’s nose. “Your being very irresponsible, and I just don’t know if i can trust you to be at work on time!”

  


Hux sighed. "look at you, being responsible. Fine... I guess we should get up, then..."

  


Kylo chuckled and kissed hux once more, deeper and for longer. “It’s okay. We will be right back here tonight.”

  


"We'd better. I haven't had enough of you." He sighed after kissing Kylo deeply. "Let's get dressed."

  


Kylo helped hux get dressed, though it took longer with him practically worshiping him every step of the way. He was nervous, knowing how much could happen because of all this. But it was nice. Kylo finally had something, someone to call his. Someone to come home too, to love and hold. He didn’t feel like he had to worry about Hux ever leaving him, accepting him for all his flaws.

  


Hux was unused to be worshiped like this, and frankly, he loved it. He leaned into every touch, into every caress as Kylo helped him back into his new uniform. "I... have something for you, Kylo," he said, flushing and turning to his wardrobe- hopefully the order had come in before they got back. Otherwise was going to let Kylo destroy the fabrication droid. Thankfully, it was. A new set of armor- identical to what Kylo wore regularly, but with a new cape, a new cowl, trimmed in blood red, made in high quality fabric, all while retaining the properties that made it unique. "You needed armor suited for being Supreme Leader. I.. had it ordered while you were sleeping the night after we first slept together."

  


Kylo hadn’t expected a gift like this, something so custom....so him. He stood there, looking at the garment in Hux’s hands. He took it from the other man’s hands, a small smile on his lips. “I love it...”

  


"Do you? Is it all right? I didn't want to presume anything..." Hux asked, almost shyly.

  


Kylo leaned in, living the ginger a kiss on the lips, his hands reaching to hold Hux’s under the fabric. “Of course I do....” With that he took it, immediately beginning to put it on,

  


Hux helped Kylo into the armor, straightening every piece lovingly. He beamed. "You look amazing, Kylo." He pulled Kylo over to the floor length mirror. "Look at us, Kylo. We're perfect. A perfect couple."

  


He beamed, feeling a confidence he didn’t think he ever had before. They would rule the galaxy, unlike any other. Hux was a compassionate man, unlike what the resistance thought him to be, and kylo? He just wanted what was right, what was best. The two of them together would bring that, bring what was right.

  


"Well. Are we going to announce it?" Hux felt nervous- but giddy at the same time. "Also," he added. "How did you want to announce it?"

  


Kylo thought for a second, biting at his lips. "you know, let's just go into the bridge holding hands." He smirked, chuckling. "What do you think about that? Nothing official, just....us being us."

  


Hux smiled almost shyly. "I'd like that. No fuss. Just... You and me. Daring anyone to say anything."

Kylo smiled wider, grabbing Hux's hand as he gave him another look over his new attire. "Shall we?"

Hux squeezed his hand. "On your lead, Kylo. I'll follow you."


End file.
